Life Goes On
by Leopards
Summary: The time is April 2011. It has been 4 years since Leslie's accident, But in this world, she lives on to face other tragedy's and finds happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers, and welcome to my latest series!

This story is based off Bridge To Terabithia, by Katherine Paterson and the 2007 movie. Except in this version. Leslie Doesn't die.

I own none of the following characters, names, or fictional locations.

Also in this series, I use the name Jesse Aarons. I thought the S gave his name alittle more meaning than a blunt stop after N.

Other than that, I tried not to stray to far from the original Bridge To Terabithia. But of course, this is set 4 years later, so not everything is exactly the same.

You can also bet relationships won't stay the same either.

Chapter 1: Warm Front

It was mid April.

Extremely hot weather stuck Lark Creek with temputures in the 100s.

Leslie and Jess were lying up in the treehouse trying to keep cool.

Other than that it was a completly "Normal" day in Terabithia

Both of them decided against fighting Terabithias ruthless enemys due to the unbearable heat.

Even walking or moving took great effort.

"Oh, its so hot" Leslie groaned blowing her hand in her face to attempt to keep cool.

"Yeah" Jess replied as he tried to think of cool winter days.

Jesse's house's air cooling system couldn't handle the excess heat and had broken down last week.

Infact most houses in Lark Creek, didn"t have aircooling since most of them broke. Except for Burkes...

Leslie"s parents had rebuilt their house's heater and air conditioning last spring. They had spent more money on their house than anyone in the area.

Leslie felt guilty to stay in her house all week while Jess suffered in the heat .alone.

So she stayed out with him and whenever she could, offered him to spend the night at her house.

Jess turned over on his side and glanced at Leslie.

"Leslie?" he asked miserably.

"Yeah Jess?" She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes that appeared to be so joyful and ongoing.

Leslie had many face expressions and Jesse knew some of them. He thought of it as a secret language between him and her, when words weren't enough or when they had to be quiet during school.

"I...uh...well...could we...um...go over to your house so I can show you my latest sketchs?" He mumbled.

He stuttered looking down at a chipped piece of the treehouse's wood floor and kept his eyes focused towards it.

Leslie thought for a second. She got up on her feet and looked down at Jess as he continued to pointlessly stare at the chipped piece of wood.

Jess was afraid that she might say no.

"Sure!" she said as she walked over to the tip of the latter and climbed down it.

Jess sighed with relief and followed her down.

Soon the two were on their way to the Burkes house.

When they got there, Judy was sitting on the porch drinking lemonade, and writing in her soon to be published book named ( The Good Life ).

"Hey!" she called when she saw Leslie and Jess walking up.

"Hey" Jess and Leslie said as they stood in front of her. Jess was alittle bit cautious to be going into the Burkes house because he felt he was so insignificant and meaningless.

Leslie turned to Jess and glanced at him. Her eyes sparkled. Jess nodded and walked inside while Leslie talked with Judy.

Jess Carefully trouted in. not reallizing that Bill was sitting in a lounge chair, reading his 46th published book.

Jess thought to himself about how dedicatied Leslie"s parents were to books and to the making of them.

"Hey Bill" Jess said as he sat in a chair across from him. Not sure what to do next.

Bill managed to mumble alittle, and then finally came to a "Hello"

Eventully Leslie signeled to Jess as she came in, to go up to her room, on the second floor.

Quietly Leslie and Jess found their ways into her room and sat on the floor.

"So Jess" Leslie murmered.

First Jess grinned, and opened his book. He turned to the back of the book, while Leslie's eyes gazed around the room. She didn't want to make Jess nervous, so she didn't direct her glance at him.

After a few seconds when he found the right page, he handed it to Leslie. She sighed and looked.

The first Picture was of a Bridge leading into a forest. With the suns rays streaming through the trees. Leslie almost seemed to be engulfed by it.

"Amazing!" She said.

Jess smiled and decided to ask her something. He thought of the words but couldn't say them.

As Leslie handed the sketchbook back, she decided to get up and sit at her desk as she wrote something on a piece of notepaper.

Jess appeared curious and decided to wait to see if she would say anything.

Monments later she sat back down next to him.

"What do you wanna do now?" Leslie asked in a friendly tone.

Jess finally had the courage to say what he thought of.

"Leslie, Can you sit on your bed as I drawl a detailed picture of you?" "That way every year we can compare to see how much you've changed!"

She thought about it for a moment and curiously wondered about it. She slightly giggled and smirked in a strange way.

After a few seconds, she stood up, wandered around her room, and crash landed on her bed. Leslie turned around and smiled ackwardly.

"Go ahead!" She exclaimed.

She seemed to be acting oddly, Jess thought.

But he assumed it was due to him asking a strange request.

15 minutes later Jess had completed her face, but needed to fill it in with colors and drawl a backround.

Leslie looked like she was asleep but Jess knew she was just pretending.

"Sorry Les" He softly mumbled.

Leslie opened her eyes and smiled. She was bent forward leaning on her arms that were folded in her lap.

"Its okay, i've must have been in the heat too long." She replied.

Jess smiled slightly knowing what a horrible liar Leslie was to him. She could fool anyone in all of Lark Creek including her own parnets, but not Jesse Aarons. He knew her more than anyone did.

Jess softly brushed the last bit of paint onto the sketch.

"Ok, I'm done now." He stated.

Leslie burst up from the bed, casually walked out of the room, and down the stairs.

"What did I do?" thought Jess.

After a few seconds in mild shock, Jess crawled over to her desk, pulled out the paints she had given him 4 Christmas's ago and filled in the sketch. It seemed to come to life when he colored in Leslie's face.

Her blueish green eyes shinning and her blonde hair dangiling.

Jess felt alittle it embarrssed as he had never drawn a picture of Leslie before in extreme detail.

He carefully put away the panits and ran down the stairs to show Leslie his creation.

She was sitting on a leather chair drinking cold leamonade.

"Do you want some Lemonade? She asked softly looking up at him from, legs crossed in the chair.

Jess didn't anwser. He was obviously more concerned about his painting than lemonade.

She smiled and reached her hand out, intending for Jess to hand her the newly drawn picture.

Jess quickly gave it to her. He smirked to himself and awaited what she thought of it.

"Jesse Aarons!" she said teasingly, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"What?" "Are you jealous cause you can't drawl as good as me?" he replied jokingly.

Both of them laughed

Soon it was time for him to go home.

"See you tonight" Leslie stated saddly.

Jess wondered what she meant "See you Tonight." Usually after Jess went home, she wouldn't come over unless it was for dinner.

"Bye" Jess quickly said, as he walked off towards home.

Please Review this story, so i know what needs to be changed or if i'm doing it properly..

Thanks, 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I know this chapter is short, but i am going to make up for it in the next ones to come.

Thanks for your time and i hope you continue to read.

Chapter 2: A Visit To Terabithia

It was 10:30 PM at night and Jess was ready to go to bed.

Just as he was about to put on his night clothes, his little sister May Belle came running into his room with a phone in her hand.

"What the heck are you doing May?"

"Leslies on the phone. She wants to talk to you Jess"

"Give me that" Jess quickly took the phone from his sister and started motioning with his hands for May Belle to leave.

"Hey Les!"

"Hey," "I don't have alot of time to talk on the phone, but do you wanna go out to magic kingdom now?" Jess immediately knew she was referring to Terabithia, which also meant her mom or dad were nearby listening..

"Sure." "Meet me in ten minutes."

Both of them quickly said goodbye and hurried to get their outdoor clothes on.

Jess realized that Leslie's secret note from last time they talked had finally made sense. He felt ashamed for not catching on earlier.

But what was stranger, is Leslie wanting to go to Terabithia at night! Maybe she had something importened that couldn't wait till tomorrow?

As soon as he arrived, he could see she was smiling. The hot air had cooled and the wind gentially blew in her face. P.T was at her feet yipping and jumping.

"What are we here for?" "Stargazing?" Jess' voice was a soft tone but his face still wary of what she was about to tell him.

"No silly." "Remember that computer I gave you last year?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just reading a newspaper this morning and I saw an ad by a kid for PC setup." Jess's parents could never find out how to get the computer working, so it had be put away in a closet.

"Jess. Your a great artist, but imagine if thousands of people could see your paintings!" "Or if you could use the computer for school essays!"

Jess now understood why this was importened to both of them. If Jess had it working, he could scan in his pictures and post them on the internet for people to see. Maybe even buy!

But that was beside the point. Jess didn't want to be famous. "But for school essays...it would be a HUGE improvment over his hand written work, and a help to Leslie.

And he now had a question for Leslie.

"Leslie, why couldn't this have waited till morning or tomorrow evening?"

"Well, i was kind of excited and well i didn't want to wait. " "We can meet him in person!" Her voice sounding very excited as she talked.

"Okay, okay." "I'll talk to him but first we have to find him."

"I know he goes to our school." "I just don't know what classes." "We can find that out when we get there."

The two friends talked alittle more, and decided to go home. Before they seperated they said bye.

When Jess found himself on his bed, he was thoroughly exhausted. It was already 11:58 PM.

Don't forget to Review, as i need to know if this story is going the right way! 


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is much longer than the last two. I hope its not too long!

Chapter 3: Monday

The next day was Sunday.. It was just as hot as yesterday,. Jess decided to drop by Leslies house since inside his was not an option.

The Burkes ( especially Bill ) Didn't mind Jess staying over with Leslie for the day or sleeping over at night.

Jess didn't share any infomation with his family about the Burkes air conditioning still working. Because if they knew, they might ramble over and the Burkes house would be full. Not just privatly Leslie and Jess. Jess certainly didn't want that!

The next day was Monday.

When Leslie and Jess rode on the bus, they talked about how they were going to find the person who posted the ad.

They didn't know his name, his classroom or what he even looked like.

What they did have was his phone number that didn't work, and his meeting infomation ( which was their school!)

When lunch came around, Jess and Leslie were desperate to find this guy. They asked around but nobody knew of him.

"Oh well" Leslie blurted. "I guess he isn't here today."

Jess thought for a second. He looked around. Right next to him was a nerd-looking guy busily doing something on a laptop. He was so busy, he was ignoring his lunch.

"Hey Mr."

"What do you want?" The guy looked pretty tired and seemed annoyed when Jess attempted to start a conversation with him.

"Do you know of this ad?" Jess showed him the newspaper.

"Yeah, I posted it." He then turned back to his laptop.

"Leslie!" Jess whipered.

"I found him!"

Leslie looked around. "Where?"

"Right next to me!"

Leslie stood up, walked behinded the guy and tapped on his sholder.

"What do you want Ma'am?" he asled. He didn't seem as annoyed but he was still tired.

"Hello, My name is Leslie Burke, and this is my best friend Jesse Aarons." Jess waved alittle as she pointed to him.

"We are looking for someone whose qualified to set up a computer."

"Well then." "You found the right guy!"

"My name is Dayton "Leo" Park." "You can call me Leo. My friends seem to like that name for some reason." "I don't charge money for setting up computers because its a hobby of mine."

"Great!"

"At the end of school today, meet me on bus 134."

"Okay, Cya then!"

Leslie and Jess smirked at the same time.

At about 3:30 PM, High School kids were released.

Jess and Leslie looked for bus number 134. Eventually they found it. Leo was standing there.

"Which bus are you going on" he asked.

"94." said Jess. The trio then headed for Bus 94..

On the ride home, Jess couldn't help but notice Leo back on his laptop again. He must really like the thing he thought.

"Soon they arrived at their stop. Jess, Leslie and Leo all walked off and headed towards Jess' house.

"Wow" Leo said as they past the Burkes house. "Is that a CL-63 AMG Mercedes?" Sure enough it was Bill's car. Strangly it was parked on the side of the road as a untility truck was parked in the driveway.

Jess couldn't help but smile when Leslie nodded yes to Leo.

When they arrived at Jess's house, Leo didn't make any comment about his Dads old disued truck.

"Okay" Leo said. "Wheres the computer?"

"It's just in my room" Jess said as he guided Leo up with Leslie following them.

"Ah, old Windows XP."

"Does it work?" Jess asked unknowingly.

"I'll have to see."

After about 5 minutes of plugging what seemed to be hundreds of cables into the back of the computer, Leo sat in a chair and leaned back.

"Gee" Leo said. "Its really hot in here!" Jess looked embarrassed but he didn't say anything.

"Okay...here goes nothing..."  
>Loud Fans sounded as lights on the computer lit.<br>The connected monitor showed what Leo called a Boot menu.

"You did it" screamed Leslie.  
>Leo hysterically laughed smacking his hand on the desk.<p>

Finally when he calmed down he looked at Jess.  
>"Im going to setup the software part of your computer with usernames and Internet service so that you won't have to screw around." You can go ahead do whatever you want while I work here.<p>

Jess and Leslie decided to head for Tetabithia while Leo did whatever he did.

Once they got there, Jess decided to give alittle speech.

"Oh thy great spirits, I King Jess and thy great Queen Leslie will have access to distant lands far, far away. Allowing greater lands to be claimed for Tetabithia!"

Leslie knew he was referring to the Internet.

Leslie laughed and tried to look serious. "Don't forget to come back once in a while, as there's no place like our mighty kingdom!"

Jess sat on the bridge leading to Tetabithia, dangling his feet of the edge. Leslie sat next to him.

"I wonder thought Jess..."

"What?" Leslie asked.. She tried not to look so curious but she couldn't help it.

"If i hadn't asked Miss Edmunds for you to come along, and walked over to your house and your parents told me you left for the forest, i just ran as fast as i could not wanting to lose you."

"But...but...I saw you smash your head into a rock falling down and i felt so horrible as i raced to you." Jess was now crying heavily without realizing it.

"Jess. You don't have to worry, i made it through, and..and...Why do you bring up that topic?"

"Maybe because it was this day 4 years ago you... fell..." He burst into deepr tears.

"Every year on this day, I try to forget about it...but..I...I...i just...couldn't handle the thought this time."

"Leslie...the day i saw you in the hospital, lying there...helplessly...banages over your head..."

"The doctor told my father, Bill and I that you had very low chances of surviving...and...i ran out of the hospital and i didn't come back till my father came to get me."

"He held me like a baby and told me alot of stuff I already knew." Jess cried so hard Leslie couldn't make out any more words that he was saying.

"Leslie hugged him tight, knowing what he meant.

"Its alright..just cry." Leslie tried to hold back her tears to look strong, but it was no use. She was covered in tears as mucn as he was.

Once all their tears dried up, Leslie and Jess looked at each other for a moment, glad to have each other.

Soon they headed back to the house to see if Leo was done yet.

"Hey" He called as they entered.

Before they had a chance to reply, Leo blurted out "I set up two user accounts for both you and Leslie and all the computer needs is a password which you can enter since obviously thats none of my business."  
>"Just type here Jess, click confirm and do the same for Leslies account." User accounts allow two users to have differently set up desktops without interfearing with one another."<br>"Oh also i wanted to tell you that both accounts have Administrative privliages which basically tells the computer you and Leslie can do whatever the hell you want without it asking you stupid questions like "Do you want to access C\Programfiles\internetexplorer" so does that anwser your questions?"

Jess looked at a loss. He thought to himself "What the heck did this guy just say?"

"Uh-huh" both he and Leslie said at the same time.

"Okay well ill be on my way." "Thanks you guys!" Leo walked down the stairs with his backsack and walked out the door.

After a moment Leslie and Jess laughed. They really didn't understand much ( Or anything ) Leo had said.

"Terabithia" Leslie said.  
>"What" Jess asked. He wasn't used to Leslie saying one word and expecting him to know everything she wanted him to.<p>

"Tetabithia can be the password to our computer!" Her voice now much higher pitch. She usually did this when she was trying to catch Jess up to what she knew without having to yell it out.

"Oh...Okay!" Jess slowly typed in the keys while spelling. " T-e-r-a-b..."

"Jess!" Leslie groaned.

"Sorry!" he quickly retyped the word without making so much as a whisper.

"Get out of the chair and let me type my password!" She yelled. She didn't mean it at all.

Jess quicky got up and stood behind the chair.

"Close youe eyes stupid!" Jess didn't wait but half a second and began to listen to her key strokes.

"Finally, my present to you will come in handy" She said playfully.

Jess smiled a big goofy grin.

"I wonder if Leo hooked up the printer" he joked.

"For the richs we paid him...He Better have!" Leslie giggled

Sometime later, Jesse's mom called him down for dinner.

When he sat down, she also invited Leslie to stay to.

Leslie greatfully accepted and began to talk to Jess about what happened in school that day when the two were in different classes.

Leslie was served first since she was guest at the table.

"Jack ( Jesse's father ) wouldn't be home until later that night. Jess's mom said.

Leslie was engorged with food secretly being shoved down her by Jess when his mom wasn't looking.

But as soon as she came back to the table, Jess couldn't force anymore down without his mom knowing.

"Leslie do you want more?" "You seem to have been very hungry and eaten everything on your plate."

"No more please Mr.s Aarons" Jess could tell she felt like saying "Your son Jess forced me to eat it" but he knew she also enjoyed it.

Please Review as I continue to try my hardest to bring you new good Chapters. Also i would like to note, The next Chapter may be alittle emotional for some of you BTT fans. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

This chapter was very hard for me to write, but I think it gives the story a greater emotional effect. Also there is a small bit of romance in the next chapter, but i'm still develping the relationship between Jess and Leslie. Hopefully things will continue to go as planned and I hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 4 Prince Terrien

It was Tuesday.

Jess had gotten up when his alarm clock blared at 5:30 AM in the morning.

Normally he would have taken a shower first thing, but this time the phone rang.

With the Caller ID showing Leslie Burke he knew Leslie was using her Cell phone.

"What do you want" he asked sarcastically.

"Uhhh-Jess" she said. At the sound of her voice Jess's spine shivered. He knew by the unsteadiness of her voice that something was very wrong

Jess quickly blurted out "I'm coming over now!"

Jess threw on his clothes, and ran down the stairs. Elle and Brenda were eating breakfast before they left for their class.

"Where are you going" they meanly teased.

Jess didn't have the time or want to anwser as he rushed out the door.

30 seconds later he arrived at the front door of the Burkes house. Leslie opening it crying heavily.

"What happened!" he asked

"P.T!" "He's...he's..." Leslie cried and Jess couldn't hear her words anymore. They were coming out mumbled.

Jess stood in shock. Tears pouring down his cheeks.

Bill and Judy came to the front door. "Im sorry he said." His voice was shaky. "When i woke up this morning he just lay there."  
>"At first i thought he was just asleep but he wasn't breathing." Jess could see Bill's eyes about to tear up but he turned away and wiped his eyes with his hands before he did.<p>

Jess walked inside over to were P.T lay...not moving...

"No" he said. "No." Jess started shaking and his nose snuffling. Tears covered his face as he reached down to pet his Prince Terrien once more.

Leslie stood next to Jess crying on the side of her fathers sholder.

After a few minutes Jess stood up, wiping the tears off his face.

Jess looked at Bill and asked in the most steady voice he could muster "Do you know what..."

Bill looked at Leslie. She was still crying but not as much.

Bill replied "I think he must have ate one of the poison traps laid out for the Rats." Bill explained further that yesterday Pest control came out to treat the house for Rats and roachs.

But before Jess could ask another question Bill hurriedly said " I asked the guy if it was safe to keep our dog inside and he said it wouldn't harm any pets at all." I should have know!'" "I feel like such an idiot!"

Bill looked outraged as he hurried into the lounge for the phone.

Jess could hear that as he spoke he was more sad than angry.

Jess walked over to Leslie in an attempt to comfort her. She hugged onto him tighly but he could tell she was still really sad.

Judy opened the closet to find a blanket to cover P.T.

Jess quickly walked Leslie upstairs to her room so she wouldn't have to see P.T covered.

He could her Judy say a few words to P.T as she covered him. He could tell she was crying too even though she was trying to hide it.

Leslie collapsed on her back onto her multi colored bed.

The tears stopped coming from her eyes but she was still snuffling as much as Jess was.

"Remember the night I gave him to you" asked Jess even though he already knew the anwser.

"Yeah...he was just a small puppy." "So cute and pretty." "he was the best present that Christmas.

"Leslie..." Leslie looked deeply into Jess's eyes. It almost seemed if she asked "What?" without even opening her mouth.

"I loved him too, but there is one thing you need to know."

She still gave him that look.

"As long as we have each other..."

"Nothing Crushes Us." Leslie interupted.

"Exactly..."

She smiled but it only lasted a second.

She turned her head away and looked down at her feet. Not seeming to focus at anything. Just staring.

Jess sat next to her. He waited as Bill walked up the stairs and into her room.

"I called the company." Bill said. "They claim that pets should always be kept inside." "As far away from the poison as possible. Also some Poisons are leathal just by breathing them in."

"Imagine that." "We ourselfs could have died" "Even though its not likely it still could have happened."

Jess looked in further shock. Bill...Judy...And his Best friend Leslie...Dead?

He couldn't comprehend the idea again since Leslie's accident, and instead frowned even more.

"Its okay Jess if you decide to cancel school to spend the day with Leslie." "Judy and are will prepair for the..."

He didn't even have to say. Both Jess and Leslie already knew what he meant without him needing to explain.

Bill turned around and stepped downstairs. Jess sat on Leslie's bed for what felt like days. Sometime amidst all that time, Leslie nudged him.

He looked back at her.

She asked "Do you want me to go to your house to tell your parents the news and that you will be staying here today?"

"No...I'll go right now and tell them myself."

"I will be back in 15 minutes..." Jess's voice was alittle shaky but he tried to act strong. Leslie needed his support now more than ever.

"I promise."

Leslie looked strangly at him but nodded okay as she got up.

"When he arrived he saw his mother father and May Belle all looking at him."

"Oh honey his mother said."

"Were all sorry." May Belle said. Jess at first wondered how they would know, but he thought Bill must have called them.

"Do i have permission to stay at Leslie's house today then?"

"Yes." His father Jack said.

"Can i come to." Jess looked at his parents. Not sure if it was a good idea to bring his little sister to a funural.

His parents looked back at Jess. In a way they were telling him it was up to him.

"Only if you promise not to scream or act like a 4 year old."

"Okay" she said innocently.

Jess went up to his room and put on some decent clothes. He also took a few of toys and put them in his pocket.

When he came down his parents and May Belle were dressed.

"Let's go." he said.

The walk to the Burkes house was a quiet one.

He saw Leslie in a beautiful black dress.

She had a flower in her hand.

"You look great he said."

"Thanks." she murmured.

An hour later the memorial took place. Bill had dug the grave with the help of Jack.

Judy and Mary ( Jesse's Mother ) carefully wrapped and placed P.T in the grave.

Jess held Leslie in his arms. Knowing how much it pained them to finally accept their loved pet's death.

"Leslie?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"When you were in the hospital, your father told me something I never forgot." Jess thought to himself. "This is not the time!" But he couldn't help but continue.

"What?"

"He told me that you loved me."

"Yeah?"

"I do too."

"I know Jess."

Jess's face turned alittle red and he felt embarrassed,. She really meant what she said and Jess felt alittle bit better.

Bill called everyone to the finished grave.

Everyone gathered around.

"Our loved pet, Prince Terrien formally know just as P.T was a wonderful dog. Jess heard Bill"s voice crackle. Bill was fighting tears just as much as Leslie.

"We gather here today...to say our final goodbyes."

"Leslie?"

Leslie walked up next to Bill. She looked at P.T as he laid in his grave and then at me.

"4 years ago as a Christmas presant, my Best friend Jess gave me this absublute wonderful gift. He was just a little puppy then, no bigger than the size of your hand. Very cute and small."  
>"Even alittle bit fuzzy." Over the years as I and Jess grew, P.T was always there for us.<br>"Somebody to play with when we got home. Somebody to love."  
>One of Leslie's eyes dripped a tear. It rolled down her face. But she didn't bother to rub it off.<p>

"Now as sad as it may be. For both me and Jess and the rest of you...we all have to say our goodbyes...One Last time."

She bent down and whipered a few words. "I love you Prince Terrien and i always will." "Goodbye my mighty Prince."

Jess looked at his father. "Oh lord" he thought. Leslie's speech had brought Jess's father...A grown man to tears. Also Bill, May Belle ,Judy, and Mary's faces were about to burst or already did.

Jess looked away as fast as he could so nobdy would see that he looked at them. Jess crouched down next to Leslie. She was still whipering to him.

"Thy Spirits keep watch over our pretector and prince commander of Terabithia. Tho not ever harm his soul. "Goodbye" she cried.

Jess looked up at Bill in a way that told him it was time for the rest of them to say goodbye.

Judy and Mary and Bill and Jack all gathered around grave. All of them said a few things. May Belle watched from behind them.

Jess finally placed toys in his grave, right next to him. "Goodbye" he whispered. Jess's eyes were full of tears.

Bill and Jack stood up and started shoveling the dirt. Both Leslie and Jess looked one last time at his face. The face they would never see again...

Please Review as i would like to know if I messed up anything! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers,

This chapter includes some emotion from last chapter and includes some romance between Leslie and Jess.  
>I think i may have done it properly, but its up to you to review this chapter.<p>

Chapter 5 Leslie Burke's Middlename

It was a rainy Wedsday morning.

Jess had spent the night at Leslies house because he felt she needed him in a time of tragedy

He looked around the room. Leslie was still fast asleep in her bed or the covers were pulled up to look that way..

He heard her sigh. She must have just awoken.

"Good Morning Queen Leslie!"

She cleared her throat and announced "Clear the Halls, King Jess is rising from his bed!"

Both of them laughed and looked at each other from across the room. Its still 5:30 AM Jess said, and Its raining!

"Should we go back to bed and take school off one more day or face our bold enemys?" Leslie asked.

"I think some more rest would do us a world of good...What do you think?"

Leslis looked puzzled. I'll do whatever you do my King..

Jess laughed. Leslie was really good at making him do all the decisions. Jess looked out the window once more.

"Aw heck with it." "Just go back to sleep."

Leslie agreed with him and they both tried to go back to sleep. Jess couldn't help but notice that Leslie couldn't get to sleep either.

"What?" she asked

"I don't know, I guess i'm thinking of something."

"Thinking of what?":

"You."

"Oh Jess."

She got out of bed and sat next to him.

"You cold" I asked

"Sorta?"

"You know what?" "I never understood why parents always put their children in two seperate beds, when this one alone is big enough for the whole family!"

Leslie laughed. "Come on in." Jess said.

Leslie pulled the covers down and as soon as she was in, back up.

"But then again we arn't children, we are teenagers." Leslie finished Jess's sentence. "Thats true."

Jess felt Leslie's warm body. The comforting warmness put him to sleep in a very short time.

Sometime around 10:30 AM Jess woke up again. Leslie had pulled all the covers on her side of the bed and Jess lay defenseless against the bitter cold air conditioning..

"Hey!" he snapped once he saw she was awake again too.

"Sorry" moaned Leslie.

"Look, i should be sorry, I woke you up."

"Its okay." Leslie said and pushed the covers back over me.

"Don't you think its a bit late silly?" Jess said. "I'm already getting up and out of bed!"

"No stupid" she joked back.

"Ugh." I thought to myself. I really didn't want to get out of bed, but eventually Bill or Judy might come walking in and see her in my bed. Jess thought for a minute. "Maybe they wouldn't mind?"

Jess took a quick shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes.

Leslie was waiting at the bathroom door for her shower ( Her bedroom was connected to a private independent Shower and Restroom area ) "Well you seem to be in a hurry Jess said to her."

"Well I wouldn't be if you took such long 10 minute showers" she giggled

Jess stepped down the stairs and saw Bill and Judy drinking Coffee and talking about thier latest books. at the Breakfast table.

"Morning they both called"

"Hey" Jess responded. "Leslie's taking her shower now."

They both nodded and went back to whatever it was they were doing in the first place.

Jess walked in the kitchen to see what was cooking.

To his suprise Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, and Coffee cake were all in the process of being made.

Judy walked up to Jess and told him it would be 15 minutes before everything was ready to eat. Jess nodded and thanked her.

He went on his way to Leslies room again. He couldn't help but wonder how long her shower was going to take. He had a few things he wanted to tell her.

While he waited, he looked out the window. The rain had stopped falling, and the clouds had dissipated. It would be another hot day.

2 minutes later Leslie walked out of the shower room. "Oh my god" Jess shrieked. Leslie hadn't expected Jess to be in her room and had accidentally walked out with no towel on.

Jess immediately looked away as Leslie put on her clothes. "Im so sorry." he groaned.

Leslie glared at him and then walked out of her room.

Sometime later, All the Burkes and Jess sat the the table begiining to eat a very rich, large breakfast.

Jess hadn't eaten this well in...Jess had not eaten this well ever before. Before he could start on the coffee cake, he reached full stomach capacity and any more food would result in overflow.

Jess thanked Bill and Judy 10 times and then went outside. Leslie decided to follow him.

"I'm just telling my parents that i didn't go to school today. "So." Leslie replied. "Well you don't have to come along..." "But i want to incase you need backup." "Are you sure?"

"Jesse Aarons I know what I want to do and if your parnts said something you didn't like, I'm Your one way ticket out!" Jess knew his parents would always listen to Leslie when they were against him.  
>Leslie seemed pretty sure that they would let this go due to the recent death of their beloved pet.<p>

When they arrived Jack and Mary were finished eating breakfast. May Belle had gone to school and Brenda and Elle were nowhere in sight. "Hey dad" called Jess..

"Son, why arn't you at school?" "Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Hs fathers tone was louder and almost sounded angry.

"Jess looked down at his feet" "Yes sir." Jess wanted to look up at his father, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I know you miss P.T, we all do, but thats no good excuse." Jack's tone of voice was much softer now, but still stern.

"Mr Aa...Jack please don't punish him. It was my idea for not going to school." Jess looked at her amazed. He almost bought her convicing story.

"Just punish me, not Jess."

Jack thought for a second. He started looking guilty.

"How about you and Leslie do work around this house." I'm sure Mr Burke won't mind." "Its only for one day anyways."

"Okay" Agreed both Jess and Leslie.

They basically got off thought Jess.

Within 2 hours Jess and Leslie finished with most of the chores. Both of them covered in sweat. Outside the temputure was 100, inside it was 90.

Jess was dumbstuck. He was so hot. All he could think about was cool, cold water.

Leslie lay against a wall as Jess attempted to stand in the shade. Even the shade felt hot.

"Leslie." He called.

"Wha...Wha...What?" She was just as tired as he and she too was thinking of something cool and cold to the touch.

"Whats your Middlename?" He asked profondlly.

"Well for your infomation its SophiaRobb." "I dont't really like it." She laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because i wanted to know what your middle name was!"

"Seriously Jess...Tell me!"

"Well...I have been guessing what your middle name was for about a week." "I just couldn't come up with any names that would seem to fit.  
>"Ever since I drew that detailed picture of you I wanted to put a name down...but Leslie Burke didn't seem long enough."<p>

"So now you know, your going to put Leslie SophiaRobb Burke?"

"If thats alright with you."

"Its fine with me just don't tell anyone!" Jess and Leslie laughed. Joking helped the time go by and sort of got their minds off the heat.

Jess started laughing uncontrolablly. "Whats wrong with you?" noted Leslie.

"When my dad told you and me that chores were a good punishment, I thought we were getting off easy!" "But now I knew he was the getting off easy!"

"We still have to mow the grass, clean the kitchen floor, and fix the wall in May Belle's bedroom." "She smashed into it about 3 months ago, but I never got around to it."

"Sounds like a blast." said Leslie sarcastically.

Jess looked at the yard. He heard Leslie's labored breathing and knew she was overheating.

"Leslie how about you take a break." "Afterthat you can clean the floor."

"I'll mow and fix the wall." "How about it?"

"Oh Jess, I'm stronger than you and I can do more work than you." Jess knew she was just dragging him out as long as she could and as soon as he was ready to burst, she would accept the easier task.

Jess had enough. "Okay you mow!" Leslie quickky blurted: "Oh wait okay, I'll do the kitchen floor." She raced over and started scrubbing.

Jess smiled to himself and fired up the mower.

After an hour of mowing the whole yard, Jess didn't have anymore effort left. He was beat, hot, sweating,, thirsty and even hungry.

Jess pulled up the mower and put in in the garage. Then he walked into the kitchen. "LESLIE!"

Leslie had collasped onto the floor. She was moaning slightly. Jess picked her whole body up and carried her back to her house. He gentally placed her on her bed.

Jess didn't know if he was lucky or not but her parents didn't seem to be home. "Leslie are you okay?"

"Yes i'm just dizzy and i feel alittle bit nauseated." "I shouldn't have let you continue to work, I won't let it happen again I promise you Leslie!" Jess was very concered but tired to remain calm.

"Jess...You can't protect me all the time." "I can take on alot of things." "But i'm greatful that you care though." "It means alot to me."

Jess felt as if he had traveled back in time to when Leslie lay helplessly in a hospital bed. His nose snuffed up, but he immediately cleared it.

Jess quickly got her a cup of water. He slowly fed it to her. As he held her head up, she drank it down.

"Thank you." She whispered. Jess walked out of her room and shut the door. He sat in one of the lounge chairs and within minutes, was asleep.

Sometime in the evening Jess woke. His throat was parched and sore. He poured himself a cup of water and drank. All symptoms went away immediately.

Jess felt relieved. He stepped up the stairs to L:eslie's bedroom. She was still laying there peacefully, breathing slowly and carefully.

Jess stared for what seems to be minutes, but soon took out his painting speadsheet. He began to drawl the room. Then the yellow rug on the floor.

He looked every once in a while at Leslie to see if she noticed him. Just must be tired thought Jess. Hours went by and the sun began to set on the horizon.

Finally the red bright light woke Leslie. "Oh I was so exhausted." groaned Leslie.

"We are definitely going to School tomarrow."

Leslie turned on her side facing Jess and nodded. "Oh, i'm so sore." she mumbled.

Jess stared at Leslie and she stared back. "What are you drawling she finally asked." "Uh...um...your...Room!"

"Oh." She paused for a second. "Am i in the picture?"

"Yeah of course!" "How could I drawl around you, and leave you out?"

Jess handed her the speadsheet. It showed bright yellow light shiing in through the window. A desk carefully arranged and a bed with a blonde girl sleeping on it.

Leslie took out a pen on her bedside desk and started wrighting on the bottom. "Hey, What are you doing?" Jess shouted

"What does it look like i'n doing?" "I'm signing it!"

Jess watched as she carefully wrote in cursive handwritting.

She handed it back to him.

Jess looked at the bottom right coner. It was signed: Leslie SophiaRobb Burke.

"Your writtings great" observed Jess

Leslie grinned and sat up on her bed.

"My parents went downtown today" Her eyes seem to gaze at him but not really focus. She almost seemed to be thinking of something else.

"Leslie you have alot of emotions, and alot of faces to go with those emotions, but i don't know them all." "What are you thinking now?" Jess complained

Her eyes locked with his as she spoke. "I'm trying to remember the morning P.T and I went to Terabithia when you were out with your father camping last year."

"He was so sweet, trying to understand where you went Jess." "He waited for you everyday."

"Oh, thats why he was so happy." replied Jess. "He was jumping up and down at my feet and he was so happy to see me when I got back."

"Yeah." Leslie's voice seemed reassuring, but her tone was very low and soft.

Jess quickly thought up another topic to get their minds off their sad emotional loss.

"About the other day..." Jess added. "When I told you about what your dad said to me all those years ago..."

"We didn't quite get to finish that converstation."

Leslie seemed very interested in this topic as her eyes got bigger and she sat next to Jess and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No we didn't." Leslie answered

"Well..." Jess couldn't think of what to say next.

Leslie started patting his hand gentally. He looked down. Her hand was so soft and warm. "What the hell am I doing thought Jess."

Jess turned his gaze back to Leslie's face and looked at her greenish blue eyes.

"What." she whispered.

"Uh...um...uh..." Jess's voice crumbled into a thousand pieces as he tried finding the right words to say. "Well...er...uh..."

Leslie grapped hold of his hand and squeezed alittle. Jess didn't bother to look down. He was beyond that now.

The two looked deeply at the other, stairing down each others eyes.

"Leslie...I really wanted to say this for a long time, because at first i just thought it was just me, but everyday I spent with you I seemed to like you more and more and..."

"I love you." Jess was exhilarated that he had said that. Now it was up to Leslie he thought.

"I love you too." she replied Jess felt his body moving closer and closer to her. He felt his speadsheet drop onto the floor. Inchs away Leslie started moving closer.

And if you can believe it yet still closer untill they touched. Jess was in pure happiness. "What the heck this isn't so bad after all!" he thought to himself.

Jess kissed Leslie for 15 seconds untill they both had to pull away for air.

"Wow." Exclaimed Leslie. "Wow" repeated Jess. "Leslie stared at him. The grin on her face showed she was very happy.

The two sat for a minute replaying the event in their minds.

The doorbell rang and the front door opened. Bill and Judy had just arrived.

Jess and Leslie rushed down the stairway. "What were you two doing?" asked Bill. "

Before Jess could even think, Leslie blurted: "Jess was just showing me his new paintings, He"s got a really cool one of a forest and another detailed one of his house!" "You should really seem them sometime!"

Both parents smiled and nodded as they walked over to the lounge room. Jess wondered if they bought Leslie's story. He hoped they did.

Jess was about to walk out the front door but Leslie asked for him if he could stay for dinner. Judy looked at Leslie . "Sure." "Jess we are serving linguine and alfredo tonight."

Jess's stomach rumbled. "The thought of pasta" he said to himself.

"That would be great." he said.

Judy and Leslie smiled.

Bill was engulfed with setting up the plates, cups, silverware and napkins, as Judy custom cooked the dish.

Even Leslie was a help as she pulled out the necessary ingredients and handed it to Judy.

Jess watched the busy Burkes prepair the feast. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his parents and sisters eating cheap steak and mashed potatoes.

Quite a few minutes later everybody sat down. The meal was ready. Judy served Jess first ( Guests eat first ) then Leslie, Bill and herself.

Jess picked up his fork and thought for a second. The fork was made of 95% Silver.

"Something wrong?" asked Bill

"No i'm just admiring the for..."

Leslie laughed as Jess reallized what he had said.

"Well you better eat it before it gets cold otherwise we will have to feed it t..." Judy looked down.

Silence disrupted the dinner table. Jess felt a horrible feeling in his chest. A feeling of sadness.

Leslie finally spoke up. " Its going to take some getting use to." She smiled at Judy.

"I know honey." After a moment Bill started a conversation about his book and what happened downtown that day.

As he talked Jess realized how lucky he was. The Burkes were like a second family to him. They cared for him and he cared about them.

Every person had something to share at the table. Judy talked about her book and Leslie about her summer break last year. Even Jess through up a bit of news about his parents.

Soon as everybody was ready to go, Leslie's parents and Jess thanked each other for various things.

Jess said goodbye to them and headed for the door. Leslie told Bill and Judy she would be back by 10:00 PM

Jess headed out the door with Leslie at his side ( Again ).

"Your parents are great people Jess mentioned.

"I know, there always so kind and know how to deal with certain things." "Thats why i love them so much." Leslie finished.

Jess looked up at the sky. The moon was just coming up and the sun had gone down a hour ago. The hot air was now warm and breezey.

Please review and tell me if i need to change anything. Thanks for your support! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Day In High School

It was Thursday.

Jess walked off the bus with Leslie. They walked to the school enterence, and went inside.

The first period of the day Jess and Leslie went in different classes.

Jess's teacher was extremely mean and went exactly by the rules.

Jess knew not to say a word unless spoken to, referred about or asked to do a task. Working with Mr Davis was a hassle and a very stessfull job.

In period two Jess met briefly with Leslie. They didn't talk at all. She just noticed him.

In period three Jess had to sit next to Janice Avery, Former bully of the fifth graders.

Even though Leslie had tamed her years ago, she was still a real pest. She would always ask stupid questions, do stupid things and even sometimes look stupid.

Mr Williams, Jess's math teacher was really boring to look at. He was great at numbers but very slow at writing them.

Jess wanted to pull his hair over his face so he could hide for the rest of the period.

Eventually the classroom bell rang, freeing Jess of his suffering.

It was lunch hour.

Jess sat in one of ten rowes of table areas. Leslie was across from him with her friend Janice Avery.

He thought to himself. "Janice Avery wasn't really Leslie's friend. She was more of her councillor towards topics which weren't worthy to talk about with Jess."

Jess remembered Leslie commenlly referring to Jess as her "Only Friend." "Maybe she was not telling this to Janice?" "Or maybe she didn't want to."

Not for one minute of "Lunch hour" did Jess get to have a full conversation with Leslie.

Soon it was time to head for the next classroom. Period 4 Leslie was seated at the front of the class. Directly in front of their History teacher Mr James.

Mr James was a kind man, he was friends with Jess and he wasn't boring at all.

That was the high end of Jess's School day. This one class. That lastest only 45 minutes.

Period 6 and 7 were slow going and only Period 7 was Jess sitting with Leslie.

Period 8 ( An extendment class at the end of the day ) was for students who were needed to do more work and extra homework.

Finally at 3:45 PM the period 8 ended. Jess rushed out the classroom door with his backpack filled with heavy weight paper.

He met Leslie at their lockers. "Hey!" Leslie called.

"Leslie if you thought period 7 was a strain with that guy hitting the wrong note again and again, period 8 is worse!" Jess looked up as he reached to put more of his books to the top shelf.

Leslie laughed and put her school books at the top of the locker, next to Jess's books.

Jess groaned when he put his backpack on again. It was still heavy but lighter due to a few books being stored in the locker.

On the way out Jess bumped into Dayton Park. He looked even more beat due to extended overtime he would have to spend at school (Which to some kids referred to as Period 9 ).

On the bus ride home, he was glad he wasn't him.

Leslie had fallen asleep. Her head leaned against the window.

Jess looked at her as she flopped as the bus hit a big hole in the road. She gentally leaned her head on his sholder. Jess wanted to sleep too but if he did he would proabably be teased by the older kids for lying on Leslie in front of almost everyone on the bus.

Once Jess walked off the bus, he shortly talked to Leslie about his boring day. When they came to Leslie's house, Jess said "Bye." as the two split their seperate ways.

Jess quickly said "Hello" to his parents as he walked up the stairway to his room.

His newly working computer would come extrmely handy for his long essay on Sea creatures.

About an hour of typing and he was done. It would have taken him 3 hours by using hand print. Jess felt very accomplished.

Jess leaned back in his chair and admired what he had written. He saved the essay and then closed his eyes.

May Belle came up to his room and poked him awake.

"WHOA!" Jess screamed. He hadn't expected May Belle to creep up on him like that.

"Oh its just you May." May Belle looked at him with sad eyes.

"Can I use the computer?" she asked.

"Well what for?" Jess thought she was just trying to see how it worked and all.

"I want to drawl with "Hello Kitty!"

"What?" Jess's eyes were now big and round.

May Belle showed him the case of the game one of her friends had given her for her Birthday two years ago.

"Oh Lord." Thought Jess.

"How did you break the password?" Jess was concered that May could break in anytime she wanted.

"I didn't need any password." It was already logged in."

"Okay May, look, Don't use the computer unless you ask me okay?" Jess didn't say it sternly, but just enough to get the idea clear in May's head.

"Ok..." May Belle whspered.

"Okay you can use it this once." "But remember to ask me next time!" Jess warned.

May Belle jumped up and down and hugged her brother really quickly.

Jess rushed out of the room not wanting to see or hear Hello Kitty.

Leslie just happend to be walking in the front door.

"Hey" Said all of Jess's family and Jess himself.

Leslie looked alittle suprised. She said "Hello" and looked at Jess.

Jess stepped down the last few stairs and sat next to Leslie on the coach

As Mary cooked the steak and Jack read the news paper, Jess whispered into Leslie's ear about what May Belle had done.

Leslie giggled and whispered her story about Janice Avery wetting the bed a week ago. Jess couldn't hold back his laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Asked Jack. He didn't really care but he still wanted to know.

"Oh nothing, Just about school today and the people who came." Replied Leslie.

"Eh" Jack mumbled.

When Dinner was ready Jess didn't even ask if Leslie could eat with them too. Both of his parents knew already and Leslie knew. Jess was ecstatic. His Family had finally accepted Leslie as one of their own..

Leslie took her normal fill ( Which was not very much ) Jess couldn't help but wonder how that kept her satisfied. But it did certainly explain how she was able to continue to keep her body so fit.

As usual Jack discussed about his job and what he did that day. Jess couldn't help but smile when his father talked about how he missed them all.

One unusual thing Jack talked about was he had now just enough money to fix the air conditioning unit. But the temputures were already down in the 80s so it wasn't as big a deal to the Aarons Family.

Once dinner was over, Leslie helped put away dishs with Mary. Jess wanted to thank his parents for accepting Leslie, but they already could tell by how happy he was.

Leslie told Jess she had to leave at 8:30, but that wasn't for a few hours so Jess had an idea.

"Leslie, Do you wanna use my computer for your homework?"

"Yes!" "Let me get my books from my house, I;ll be right back!" Leslie rushed out the door and to her house.

Jess hadn't seen her that excited in years, but a computer was a technological leap ahead of TV and she had only used a computer once in her past life.

Jess wondered why she gave him the computer as a gift, when she really needed it more than he did.

Jess walked up to his room. May Belle was still using it. "May, could you please get off while Leslie and i work?"

"Okay." May Belle winned.

Jess could hear the front door open and close fast. He also heard feet running up the stairs. He knew Leslie was coming!

May quietly walked over to Jess's old desk where she worked at to do her homework.

Leslie was still breathing heavily when she came into the room. Leslie's blonde hair was a mess from blowing in her face and she was alittle bit sweaty from running.

Jess only had one office chair so he insisted for her to sit in it.

"Thanks." Leslie offered, as she sat.

Leslie took a deep breath to slow her heart rate down. Jess just smiled at her.

Leslie was completly lost. She didn't know what to do first. Jess guided her through a few computer programs he understood. Eventaully Leslie began to type. Astonishingly she was a fast typer.

"Where did you learn to type." Jess asked.

"My dad had an old typewritter and i learned how to use it." Leslie acknowledged proudly.

Jess smiled. His friend was not only smart, she was amazing.

Leslie was also a great speller. She used extrmely long detailed words that Jess would normally never think of. Within 15 minutes of extreme typing, Leslie hit the enter key as the computer saved the document. "Done" she said.

Jess was half asleep on his bed. "Already?" He asked "Yeah:!" Leslie replied.

May Belle giggled alittle as she looked at her brother.

"Ugh." Jess sat upright and walked over to where Leslie was sitting.

"Sooo..." He extended the so as long as he could untill Leslie looked at him.

"Its only 8:09 Pm Jess told her." "You still have like 20 minutes right?"

"Yeah."

Jess went as close to Leslie's ear as he could and whispered gentally. "Did you tell May Belle my password?"

Leslie turned her head to his ear "No, i didn't." Jess wanted to double check, so there was no chance of May Belle ruining his computer.

"Thanks" He said in a normal voice.

May Belle turned her head around and looked at Leslie and Jess. She shrugged and went back to her homework.

Jess felt like being alone with Leslie to talk but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

The two friends talked about what they were going to do tomarrow.

Soon it was time for Leslie to go.

Leslie said Goodbye to both May Belle and Jess as she left the room.

Jess lay on his bed and went to sleep. May Belle decided to let him rest. She turned off the light and went to her room.

It had been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers.

Some of you may have noticed that i didn't post any notes about last chapter.

Truthfully, I forgot to. I'm working hard on upcoming Chapters ( I am at 10 already ), so i really didn't have much time to write notes.

For this Chapter, Jess and Leslie develope greater attractions and feelings for each other. I hope i didn't over do it. This chapter is probably the longest so far.

Also a few subjects are tied in for later chapters.

Thanks and i hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7 Friday Night

It was Friday Morning. The last day of school.

Jess was glad.

Jess took a quick shower, got his clothes on, and took a quick bite of pancakes.

Then he headed out to where the bus normally picked them up.

Leslie had already been waiting.

"Hey!" Jess called.

"Hey!." Leslie replied. She seemed anxious.

Leslie and Jess stood and waited.

Jess looked at his watch. It's battery had died. "Darn"

"What?" asked Leslie. She looked confused.

"My stupid watch's battery is dead" Jess tapped it with his finger in an attempt to start it up again. Obviously it was of no use.

"No need to curse, you can barrow mine untill you get yours working again. Leslie giggled.

"Uh...No..." "I...don't really want to ware a "Pink" watch to school." Jess smiled. "Besides it wouldn't fit me" he further joked.

Leslie looked down the road.

"Still no bus" she said.

"Seriously just tell me the time." Jess demanded

"Its 6:54 am now" Leslie stated as she turned her head away to look at the road.

"I wish the bus would hurry up!" Jess's voice was now much higher pitch.

"Gee Jess, its not due for another 6 minutes!"

"I could be eating breakfast." Complaned Jess.

"Thats your fault" Leslie replied playfully.

Luckily for Jess, the bus was early by one minute, according to Leslie anyway..

The ride there was bumpy as usual. When the bus arrived, Jess walked off speeding ahead of Leslie to the front doors of the school. He certainly would rather be early than late to class!

Sometime, some period during all the classes, Jess looked at his teacher Mr Williams. He was talking about something, and he seemed to be directing his speech to Jess.

"Mr. Aaron, Your anwser please?" Mr Williams looked very demanding,, especially when he believed Jess wasn't paying attention to his questions.

"3.141?" Jess gussed.

The teacher looked amazed. "Yes that's correct. "Now moving on to..."

Jess was relieved. Leslie stared at him. quietly giggling. Atleast in the few days that Leslie would be in Mr. Williams classes, it was some sort of relief to see her even if Leslie was laughing at Jess.

Out of all the people, Mr. Williams never suspected Leslie to be a trouble maker. Although he wasn't to sure about Jess.

Jess bearly made it through the rest of the class, but decided it was worth staying alive for Leslie.

At lunch time, Jess forced Leslie to talk with him and ignore Janice.

Leslie didn't seem to mind to much and basically forgot about Janice when Jess began to talk. Although Janice did seem to mind, as she stormed out of the cafeteria and didn't look back.

After the end of the day, the school bell rang at 3:45 PM Jess quickly hurried to the lockers. He wanted to spend the rest of his day with Leslie, Not stuck at school.

He dumped all his school books in the locker and waited for Leslie as she was in the restroom. 3 Minutes went by and she finally came out. "Couldn't you have waited till we got home?" Jess said impatiently

Leslie replied: "No i held it in all day and it didn't help any when you wouldn't let me leave at lunch time."

Jess gasped. "Im so sor..."

Leslie smiled. "I was joking Jess."

Jess didn't know whether to laugh or run after her chasing her out of the locker room.

"Im sorry Jess, its just i enjoy joking with. y..."

Jess passionately kissed her before she could finish.

"J...Es..." Leslie blurted as much as she could speak while kissing.

Leslie pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't do that again, Somebody might see us and we won't be so lucky!"

"I felt like it anyway." Snickered Jess.

Leslie smiled and headed out the main school door.

Jess looked at his locker. Then around at the room. He didn't notice it before but Dayton Park was leaning against his locker door, turning the lock with headphones on and a computer in his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Jess

He turned around and said. "I'm editing the lock combination so I will have complete control over it, therfore rendering any attempt made at my locker harder to break into for those who knew my old combination."

Okay" Jess thought for a second and remembered a few days back while he was listening the the main teachers talk that they said a few studients wanted their locked changed due to recent break ins.

Jess walked out, running when he saw Leslie board the bus.

"Your soft" he said as he sat next to her.

"I am not!" Leslie blurted.

"Yes you are." Jess repeated.

"No i am not!" Leslie was giggling slightly.

"Here i"ll prove it." Jess quickly started kissing Leslie.

This time Leslie didn't back out of his kiss.

"Ewww" went one kid.

"The rest of the kids most have not noticed" Thought Jess.

Slowly Jess pulled back for air.

"See?" he said

Leslie stared at him passionately. Something Jess had never seen Leslie to do. "Ever."

On the way back, Leslie nagged on about how her class went. But Jess just listened and waited for his turn to talk.

Halfway home Jess announced: "Lets go to Terabithia today!" " I know it won't be the same without P.T but I promise you will enjoy it."

Leslie agreed.

Once the bus came to a stop, the two walked off to Terabithia.

Once they arrived, Jess sat quietly hanging his feet on the side of the bridge.

Sunlight streamed through the trees. Simulare to how it looked in his painting he made almost a week ago.

"Isn't it nice that its just us." asked Leslie.

"For the first time in years, Jess felt comfortable. "Yes, yes it is." Jess quickly replied.

Jess kissed her a few times but decided against any more attempts, so they wouldn't go back to one of their familys houses covered in saliva.

Leslie laughed. She didn't mind him doing that.

"Leslie." "Remember that note you wrote on about a week ago.?" "I wanted to show you my latest paniting, but for a few seconds you went up on your desk. and wrote something." "What was it?"

"I can't tell you, its a suprise." Leslie said smiling.

Jess laughed and started tickling Leslie rapidly. Leslie flopped over on her side and started laughing. Jess waited for an anwser. "My Queen, we are only going to torture you even more, I suggest you tell me."

Leslie laughed some more and decided to bring on a torture of her own. She suprise attacked Jess knocking him on his back and she held him down kissing him.

Jess pretended to feel pain. But eventually he gave up in defeat.

Leslie got off him and sat down beside his head. She dangled her feet off the bridge. Jess lay trying to catch his breathe from the attack.

"What suprise,?" He managed to say.

"You will know when i suprise you." Leslie said giggling.

"Leslie?" Jess said almost breathlessly.

"Yeah?" She said as she bit her lip.

"Do you like our relationship as it is now or do you want more?" Jess had wondered about this all night.

"More?" "I didn't know being your friend wasn't already more." Leslie said gleaming happily.

Jess smiled. "Come on, you knew what i meant."

"If your asking do i want to be your girl friend, then my anwser is i do." "I really enjoy being around you." Leslie blurted.

Jess smirked and he tried pulling Leslie down again. She was strong enough to push him off the bridge and into what was now a slow flowing river.

"Do you dare attempt to overpower me?." Leslie asked in the most Queenly voice she could muster.

"Yes, Yes i do!" Jess screamed, knowing what she would do next.

Leslie pushed Jess off and jumped in after him.

"LESLIE!" Jess screamed.

She laughed. and held Jess's hand.

Jess threw a handful of water into her face and ducked before she could do the same.

Leslie was having such a good time she didn't even know her shoes came off. Jess quickly recovered both of them and threw them back up onto the bridge.

"We havn't done this in years!" shrieked Leslie over the loud flowing water.

Jess pulled her back up stream and they sat on a bank.

Leslie's jeans were wrinkled and her blonde hair was clobbered all over her face.

Jess wasn't any better off either.

The two laughed for a few minutes untill they started getting cold.

Quickly they both headed back for The Burkes house.

When they opened the front door, Judy was standing at the doorway, watering a flower pot. "Did you fall again honey?" she asked concernly.

"No, i jumped in. We went for a small swin." Leslie said it so well her mother smiled again.

Jess stared at Leslie as they headed upstairs for her room. "I'm cold!" Complaned Jess.

"I am too" "But only one of us can take a hot shower at a time, so since im a girl, I go first." Her voice shivered.

"No fair," "You pushed me in!" Jess protested.

:Leslie smiled. "You asked for it!"

"Ugh" "Groaned Jess, as he stood away from Leslie.

"Hey who says we have to take a shower one at a time?" Jess really didn't know the anwser to his own question this time.

"I don't know." Replied Leslie. "Its just commen sense."

"Heck with common, sense, i'm going in whether or not you like it." Jess forced his way past Leslie and stepped in the shower.

He threw his clothes over the top of the glass shower covering and turned on the water.

Within seconds the warm water releved his cold shaky body.

He heard noisy breathing behiind himself and he turned around not sure what to expect.

"Hi." Said Leslie playfully giggling at the same time.

"AHH..." Jess was in a panic mode.

"Its not like we havn't seen ourselfs naked before" Leslie stated.

"Yeah but..." Jess turned around and didn't look back untill he felt Leslie's hand on his sholder.

Leslie forcefully kissed him. "Leslie, he whipsered.

"Yeah?' Leslie curiously asked.

"I love you!" Jess stated. They started kissing again but then they heard Bill walk into the room.

Jess and Leslie stopped kissing to listen in on Bill"s voice. "Leslie are you in there?" he called

Leslie quickly thought up a lie. "Yeah, Jess went back outside to get something.."

"Why then are his clothes on the floor?" Leslie looked freaked out and then thought up another lie.

"He uh.. used a bath towl to cover his body while he went over to his house to get a new set of clothes. "He was too cold to continue waring them." Leslie attempted to sound convincing as she could possibly sound.

"So he walked over half naked down the road to get more clothes?" Bill asked to comfirm what she already told him.

"Exactly." "Cute isn't it?" announced Leslie in her infamous tone of voice.

Bill laughed. "I don't know about that." "Okay" I'll be downstairs if you need me for anything." Both Jess and Leslie heard Bill walk, as his shoes patted the floor.

Jess thought for a second. "Maybe Bill didn't buy her story this time?"

Leslie walked out of the shower to make sure Bill wasn't still in the room. Then she locked the bathroom door.

"There!." "Now we are all alone and can enjoy our shower without interuptions." Leslie announced proudly.

"Cute?" asked Jess. "Well when i meant cute i was thinking of ..." "Stop!" Jess blurted "I get the idea!"

Leslie laughed and nudged Jess alittle.

Jess looked at her and smiled. Jess hoped Bill wouldn't call his parents to see if he had already arrived.

Jess started kissing Leslie again.

They both enjoyed it. But they didn't know 10 minutes had already past. "Let's start cleaning." Jess suggested.

Leslie slowly brushed her hair and washed it with shampoo.

"How about i brush your hair, and you shampoo it" questioned Jess.

"Okay but not too hard!" Leslie spoke demandingly. Jess gentally brushed. He hand never touched Leslie in this way. Although she seemed to love it. She had her eyes closes and she was quietly humming to herself.

Jess felt alittle bit akward standing in front of her naked, brushing her hair. But who wouldn't?

Soon Jess had to tend to himself, otherwhise he wouldn't be back to his house intime for dinner!

"Leslie i would do this with you every week, but its just to risky."

"Yeah." "Atleast we enjoyed it."

Jess kissed her once more and walked out of the shower.

He dried off and put on his clothes. He quietly walked out into her bedroom, and down the stairway. He saw Bill reading a book and Judy in the Kitchen. There was no way he would be getting out without a distraction.

"Hey." called Judy.

Jess was about to speek, but Bill anwsered "Hey."

It was just Bill and Judy talking.

Jess was unbelieveibly relieved and walked back upstairs. He waited on Leslie's bed untill she came out.

"Shhhh" She put her ponting finger on her lips.

Jess waited for her to dress and watched her walk down the stairs.

"Hey Bill, Hi Judy." She called.

Finally he could hear she distracted them enough so he could safly exit.

Jess hurried over to his house. He then slowed down, and walked inside. His parents had just started eating dinner. They stared at him,. waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Jess asked, not sure what else to say.

"Your late." Mary said.

"Sorry, i won't do that again. Jess said quietly.

Jack didn't seem to mind, but he wasn't happy either.

Jess dug into the steak. It was hard and rubbery, but he didn't complain.

"So whens Leslie coming over" His father asked. "Around 7:00 PM." Jess replied.

"Great." His dad took a bite of Steak.

"Dad, i was thinking." "Could i spend Easter day with the Burkes after church?"

"As long as you get home by 10:00." His father replied.

"Okay thanks."

7:00 PM came around. Leslie opened the front door and walked in. "Hi she called up to Jess.

"Come on up Les!" Jess said from upstairs.

Leslie slowly walked up, wondering what he was doing.

"Come on Les."

"What?" She asked

She looked what was in his hands. It was a painting of herself, Jess, and the huge forest in the backround. But the thing that got Leslie's attention was the I sign next to "Nothing Crushs Us" That read "I love Leslie Burke with all my heart."

She looked shocked. Jess's face grinned.

"Its for you" he said.

"Oh Jess!"

Jess kissed her cheek. Leslie's eyes were filling up with tears.

Leslie stared at him for a minute. Half of Jess wanted to overwhelm her with kisses. The other part of him wanted Leslie to overwhelm him.

She just stared.

"Jess," Leslie said. Jess looked at her more closely.

"I love you with all my heart too,"

"Your the best boy i've ever met in my whole life."

Jess blushed alittle but he wasn't embarrassed.

And i wish we could do things are parents would never allow, so i hope you understand why i can't express my feelings anymore than they are now."

Jess understood.. "I know."

Leslie looked to make sure nobody was coming up the stairs and quietly gave him the longest kiss they ever did so far.

Jess couldn't help but smile.

She whispered quietly "You do know there are alot of things i would love to do with you." "And you to do with me"

Jess laughed and hugged her tightly.

"How about you sleepover at my house again.." asked Leslie

"As long as you don't push me into Tetabithia's river again." Teased Jess.

"Fine." Leslie said, trying to sound disappointed.

"Also i'll have to ask my parents." "But i think they will let me." Jess finally said.

Please review, It helps me refresh my thoughts and allows me to continue with goals that I need to improve.

To one guy that already did review multiple times, i thank him for his advice.

Thanks, 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers, This chapter is the second shortest,

The chapter focuses on one night at Leslies house.

Its basically just a link between chapters that makes more sense when viewed next to each other.

Chapter 9 continues one tie in with this chapter,

Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 8 The Sleepover

Bill handed out Milk and cookies to Lesie and Jess. Leslie loved to dip hers into the milk, while Jess liked to drink it with.

"Jess, Do you want some more?" "Judy made a whole batch." Bill's tone of voice indicated that if Judy made a batch, she was only going to keep on making them till Leslie and Jess tossed their cookies.  
>"Nah, thats okay." "I'm Full."" "Nobody makes cookies like Judy." Jess stated.<p>

Bill smiled. "Thats for sure!" "Well its getting close to bedtime!" Jess looked at the clock. Bill was right. It was already 1:30 AM.

"Well i'll see you two in the morning." "Bye" called both Leslie and Jess at the same time."

Bill closed the door. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Leslie.

"Well didn't Bill tell us to go to sleep?" Jess said failling to keep his eyes open at Leslie.

"No he said its nearing bedtime, Thats for him." "We can stay up all night if we want." "But we would be really tired in the morning." Leslie spoke energetically.

Jess gave his famous "Are you serious" look.

"Yes Jess!" Leslie giggled.

"Well how about you read me a bedtime story." Asked Leslie.

"Which one?" "The three little pigs or something stupid like that?" yawned Jess unenthusiastically.

"The three little pigs isn't stupid, Its cute where the wolf blows down their houses!" Leslie defended.

"Its stupid." Jess repeated

"Jess!" Leslie said sternly.

"Okay okay,." Jess said surrendering to Leslie "Which story then?"

"Something romantic." Leslie said dreamily.

"What did she just say?" Thought Jess.

"Seriously?" Jess reasked

"Yes!" Leslie said alittle annoyed.

"Uh."

"Once upon a time lived a King and Queen. Rulers a huge kingdom." "They lived with the finest of richs and they were as happy as people could be untill..."

"What!" Blurted Leslie"

"Untill...They lived happilly ever after!"

"JESS!" "That wasn't a story at all!" Leslie blurted.

"I'm an artist, not a story teller!" Jess explained.

Leslie punched him in the arm and thought of something.

"If you can't tell a story, i will."

"Once upon a time, very long ago in a distant land lived three dragons." "A blue dragon, a green dragon, and a pink one."

"A Pink dragon?" Jess interupted.

"Yes stupid, its female." "Don't you know the difference?"

"Fine." Continue please!"

"All the dragons loved to kill any daring man who wanted to challenge them. The first one to slay them would earn all thier richs."

"The king of the area ordered the first person to come back with all 3 heads of those dragons would became next in line for the throne. and collect 50% of all richs taken from the dragons."

Jess stared at her. "This story really was going somewhere."

"Doesn't sound very romantic with slaying and all" Jess spoke over Leslie.

Leslie spoke louder." ONE DAY A KNIGHT BY THE NAME Sir Aarons dared those dragons!"

"The first breath of fire coming out of the dragon burned his hand." "His daring and pretty wife, Mad'am Burke rose her sword and de-capiteated all the dragon heads.  
>"She then took her sword and trust it into the dragons hearts."<p>

"Uh-huh." Jess mumbeled.

"Her forever greatful husband, Sir Aarons kissed her as the sun setted on the horizion., They carried the heads of all three dragons and the gold back to the kingdom, where THEY LIVED HAPPY EVER AFTER!"

"Yay!" Jess mutered sarcastically. "Very good with kissing and killing."

"Jess, i thought it was a good story." Leslie said happily.

"I don't know about you, but im ready for bed." Jess stated as he was getting up.

"Well arn't you going to kiss me?" Leslie asked.

"What?" "Oh sure."

Jess reached over to Leslie but she pushed him back.

"Your going to have to catch me!" Leslie screamed as she jumped up.

Jess jumped on and knocked Leslie onto the floor before she had time to run. "I caught you!"

"Fine, fine you win. "You may now kiss me." Leslie said in a tone that sounded defeated.

Jess quickly kissed her and then jumped onto his bed. I'm going to sleep now.!"

"No you arn't!" Leslie blurted

"Oh Leslie, my eyes can't stay open any longer." Complained Jess as he pulled the bed covers over himself.

"Its already 2:10 AM. Come on in bed." Jess motioned with his hands for Leslie to come in next to him.

"Not untill you say the magic words!" Leslie said demandingly.

"I love you?" Guessed Jess.

"Thats close but not quite it."

"I'll do whatever you want, just go to sleep now!" Jess said sleepily.

"Okay, you can guess correctly in the morning." Leslie stated.

Leslie hopped in next to Jess. She kissed him goodnight and they went to sleep.

Sometime around 4:00 PM Leslie poked Jess. "What?" he asked

"Why do boys snore?"

"Ugh!" Yelled Jess. He fell asleep again.

Another two hours later she poked him again. "Leslie you sure can be an annoying girl when you want to be!" "What do you want?"

"Thirsty." she said sleepily.

"Okay okay, i'll go get you some Milk. Jess jumped up out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Morning" called Bill

"Up already?" He asked

"Sorta, I'm just getting Leslie something to drink." "She's thirsty."

Bill gave a small laugh. "I knew when i saw you two playing around the house, that you really were the best friend she could ever have."

"Thanks." "Shes also the best friend i could have ever imagined."

Both of them smiled while Jess poured a cup of Milk.

"Night" He said as he walked back up the stairs.

"Here you go Leslie. "He handed her the milk.

"No." Leslie said simply.

"What do you mean "No"?"

"No." "Its for you."

"I read drinking something can reduse snoring."

"Arg!" Jess growlled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

This chapter finishes up the romance between Leslie and Jess as i will be covering a more severe topic in Chapter 10 so i won't be talking as much about their romanctic life untill later chapters.

I hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 9 The Gift

It was Saturday Morning.

Finally after Jess had sleeped enough. He woke up without Leslie poking him.

He could tell by the look on her not-awake face that she had been up all night and had just fallen asleep.

"Poor Les." He thought.

Jess got up and walked down the stairs. Bill was still in his chair, but he was asleep.

Jess quietly reached for the refridgerator door and opened it.

He decided a quick Jell-O and yogart would be a great way to start off the morning.

Just before he was about to eat. Judy walked in to the Kitchen. "I wouldn't eat candy first thing in the morning." She said.

"I'll be cooking up a feast in a few minutes anyways."

"Okay." Jess nodded. At around 10:30 Am, Leslie came running down the stairs. She was hungry.

Breakfast just happen to be served at that exact minute.

After staying with the Burkes on most of his weekends, Jess almost felt like a Burke.

After breakfast, Jess walked over to his house.

When he arrived, his father told him he was going into town.

Something in Jess's mind sparked at that very second. "Can i go with you dad?" "I want to buy something at a gift shop."

"Okay son, but bring enough money, I don't want to pay for it like i did last time we went together."

Jess nodded and ran up to his room to get his money.

"May Belle!" "What did i tell you?" Jess ye;lled loudly.

May Belle had been using Jess's computer again.

"Sorry Jess." She looked at him with eyes that truely told him she was sorry.

"Okay, just..." Jess thought for the words.

"Just don't do it again!" Jess quickly picked up his piggy bank and smashed it on his old desk. He began to count the money

He counted $79.81. "Hopefully that will be enough." He said to himself.

May Belle looked at him curiously. "Oh May Belle, just go back to what you were doing!" Jess yelled.

May Belle quickly turned around.

Jess took the money and put it in his pocket. Then he ran down the stairs and out the front door to meet his dad at the truck.

"Got what you need son?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Jess wasn't in the mood for talking.

Half an hour later, Jack and Jess arrived downtown.

Jack went to a hardware store, while Jess went into a local gift shop.

The shop was full of Easter decorations and old stuff left over from Valentines Day.

Jess wanted something unique. He didn't want mass production Easter gifts, he wanted something magical, and creative or something different.

Jess finally spotted something he was looking for. It was a 17" 3D High Definition Television.

Jess knew how happy Leslie would be finally having a TV. But the price was $579.99.

He picked it up and put it gently on the checkout desk.

"This is one of our best deals this week!" "It comes with a free Blu Ray player and all the cables you need!" Jess just looked at him and nodded.

"Cash, Credit or our new bill me later plan?" asked the employee.

"What is your bill me later plan?" Jess asked

"Well, its a service where we bill you as low as 10% till you pay off the item you bought." "If you want you can delay, reschedule, or pay anytime you want or whenever you can." The employee said.

"Okay." "Well ill pay $79.81 now and $50 each month." stated Jess clearly.

"Perfect!" "Just enter this form and take this with you so you know where to send the money to." The employee quickly picked the TV up and bagged it."

Jess carefully read and signed the form. Afterthat, he pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Thank you sir." The employee handed Jess a receipt and the TV over to Jess.

"Have a nice day sir!" The Employee said with a big smile.

Jess walked out the door and to the truck. He put his new gift in the back and waited for his father to return.

He thought about what he had done. "How in the world am i going to pay it each month?" Jess wondered.

Soon his father returned with a box full of tools and hardware. "Looks like you got something son." His father stated.

"Uh-huh." Jess mumbled and nodded at the same time. He wanted to ask his father what to do, but he knew it wouldn't get either of them anywhere.

Jess relaxed as he remembered his sister May Belle had saved up over $100 dollars. She would do anything for him.

That would take care of 2 months, but in that time he would have to work in order to earn the rest of the money.

20 minutes later the truck came to a stop in the Aaron's driveway.

Jess walked out trying to sneek the package inside the house without Leslie or May Belle knowing.

Inconveniently Leslie happened to be waiting in the living room. As soon as she saw Jess with the package she questioned him thoroughly.

"Whats in the box Jess?" "Is it for me?" Or is it something for you?" "What?" "Tell me!" "Jess!" "Please tell me!" Leslie blurted. She really wanted to know all the anwsers.

"Its a suprise, and you will know when I suprise you." Jess mocked Leslie's words from earlier that week.

Leslie stared at him. "If i tell you my suprise, will you tell me yours?"

Jess thought for a second as he walked up the stairs. "No." "You will just have to wait Leslie." Jess laughed and walked into his room.

Leslie groaned and raced up after him.

By the time she had a chance to see more of the wrapped gift, Jess had already hidden the package.

"What are you looking for Leslie?" Jess asked, trying to sound serious.

Leslie crashed onto his bed face down and pretended to be angry.

Jess quickly tickled Leslie on her back and smashed down into his office chair.

Leslie giggled alittle and continued to lay face down.

Jess searched the internet for 3D TVs and found out he had paid $100 more than the online price. He quickly relieved his anger when he found out it would have costed the same with shipping online.

Jess laid back in his chair and closed his eyes. He hoped May Belle wouldn't creep up on him again.

"So Les." Stated Jess.

"Hmm?" Leslie said. Her voice was muffled through his beds blankets.

"I got you something you will just love." Jess teased.

"What!" roared Leslie. Her loud voice also was muffled.

"Oh, its something." Jess laughed.

Leslie turned on her side and looked at Jess even though he wasn't looking at her. Infact since Jess's eyes were closed, he wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"I'll get on my hands and knees begging to you my King." Leslie said overdramatically.

"Oh Les." "I'm sure you will be fine to wait alittle bit longer." "That way you won't have to beg and you can still be my equal." Jess was now laughing so hard, he was having trouble breathing.

Leslie glanced at him and gave up in defeat.

The Next day was Easter.

Church went as usual with Leslie.

At around 12:00 PM Jess was back at his house. Leslie was following him. He knew Leslie was waiting for the present.

"Okay Leslie." "I'll get my gift out." Jess said unexpectedly.

Leslie grinned and ran out the door to get hers.

Once Leslie got back, the two ran up two Jess's bedroom. Jess pulled out his gift from the closet as Leslie placed hers on his bed.

Jess handed Leslie scissors. She quickly cut through the thick wrapping paper.

Leslie was so excited she was tearing the paper with her hands faster than the scissors.

Soon she cut through and stood back to look at the large picture on the box.

"Oh Jess!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

After half a minute Leslie pulled back. "Thank you." She said happily.

She gave him a quick kiss and motioned with her hands for him to help her open the box.

After another minute of pulling the TV out of the styrofoam inserts, Jess placed it on his old desk.

Inside the box was a remote with two batterys, two 3D glasses, A free Blu Ray movie and the TV's instruction manual.

"Do you want to set it up now?" Jess asked.

"Sure." Leslie stated.

Jess carried the TV over to Leslie's house, while Leslie carried the box and her gift to Jess.

They walked up the stairs and into Leslie's room. Jess placed it down on a desk in front of her bed.

He pulled the cables out, put the BD player on a lower shelf, and plugged the cables in.

Before Jess did anything more he asked Leslie a question. "Leslie, What is my suprise present?"

"Its nothing compaired to what you got me." Leslie said as she read the TV's instruction manual.

"I still want to know what it is!" "And no matter how small it may seem to me, its from your heart!"

"Oh Jess." Leslie said, as she reached over to pick up her carefully wrapped present.

She gentilly handed it to him. Jess rapidly cut up the gift wrapping. Inside it was a book with all the pictures of P.T. Leslie, and him. It also had notes on every page.

Jess's eyes watered and he cried lightly. Leslie put a hand around his back supporting him.

"The reason i got up to write something on piece of notepaper, was at that very second i had an idea for one of these notes." Leslie explained.

Jess hugged Leslie tightly and didn't let go for a full 5 minutes.

"Did i ever mention how beautiful you are Leslie?" Asked Jess.

"No, not really." Leslie replied.

"Your eyes sparkle and your blonde hair is soft and dangles so delicately." "Your the prettiest tomboyish girl ive ever met." Jess felt a warm feeling in his chest. He couldn't explain it.

Leslie laughed slightly and kissed him.

Leslie started pushing her hands up Jess shirt, but she felt uncomfortable to do that.

She slowly pulled her hands away and cupped Jess's chin with her hand.

They continued to kiss untill they had to pull back for air.

Both Leslie and Jess smiled at the same time.

"Lets watch the movie i got." Suggested Jess.

Leslie wanted to kiss some more but decided to agree with Jess.

It was an action adventure romantic movie. It had a ton of romance. One part was so compelling in 3D, Leslie hit the pause button and jumped on top of Jess holding him down, kissing furiously..

"Le...lie...Wh...at...are...you...trying to do?" "Kiss me to death?" Jess was bearly able to breathe in and out.

Leslie covered him mouth and kissed him even more.

Jess pulled him arms around her waist and let her overwhelm him with kisses.

Leslie pulled Jess's shirt off and started on his jeans.

"Leslie!" Jess screamed. He wanted to save all this for later when he could handle it without suffocating in the middle of it all.

Leslie kissed him for a full minute and then flopped back on her bed, regaining her breath.

Jess took deep breaths too, but not as deep.

"This was part of the gift." Stated Leslie seriously.

Jess laughed alittle and looked at her.

He hadn't realized it before, but the only clothes on her were a shirt, panties and a small bra.

Jess fullly became aware of the situation. He jumped back on her and kissed her even more.

Both harmlessly kissed many times for a full half hour but tired themselves out after all of their movment.

Jess thought it was the best time of his life even though it was just kissing.

"Lets finish the movie." Jess said sarcastically.

Leslie sat down next to him after putting her jeans on again.

The movie went on for another 50 minutes but no severe romantic secnes caused uncontrollible kissing.

As soon as the movie ended, Jess looked at the clock.

It was already 6:30 PM. Jess used Leslie's portable home phone and called his parents.

"Hi mom."

"Yeah im calling to tell you i'm staying over tonight." "I won't be late for school tomarrow, I promise."

Jess hung up the phone and sighed.

Leslie looked at him with a curious gleam in her eyes.1

"My mom said i can't stay over with you tonight." Jess futher explained that his mother wanted him to finish chores he didn't do saturday.

"Well, thats fine, but can you stay till 10:00 PM tonight?" Leslie asked

"Sorry, she said 8:30 PM." Jess anwsered.

"Aw, okay.." Leslie said moaning. "I thought you told me your father said you could stay with me till 10:00 PM."

"They must have changed their minds." Jess guessed.

"I'll get up earlier tomorrow, maybe 4:00 AM, that way we can talk for an hour!" Jess reassured

"Okay!" Leslie said cheerfully.

Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers.

This chapter focuses on Dayton "Leo" Park and Jess and Leslie's attempt to rise against the Bullies at Lark Creek's High school.

I don't mean to make this a cliff hanger, but i'm going to be gone for 3 days so i won't be able to write the next chapter till than.

Thank you and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10 Dayton "Leo" Park

Jess was having a wonderful dream of Leslie and himself running through a green meadow. Laughing innocently and rolling with Prince Terrien. Abruptly, Jess woke.

Once he gazed at his room, he remembered Prince Terrien was dead and his relationship with Leslie was now serious. Not just a friendship.

He looked at his bedside clock. It read "4:01 AM.

Jess quietly moaned and got out of bed. He took a super fast shower and put his clothes on. Jack was up prepairing to leave for work. Ellie and Brenda were just coming out of their room.

"Hey sleepy head!" "Pour me a cup of coffee." "Oh wait, lets get your girlfriend Leslie to do it!" "She bows down to you. like a slave!" Brenda and Ellie laughed meanly.

Jess felt like punching both of them, but he didn't want to waste time with them, when he could be on his way to Leslie's house. Jess quietly sat next to his father eating a plate of pancakes.

Ellie and Brenda poured cereal and milk. They sat across the table from Jess. Jess returned a few mean glances at them and continued to eat. Luckily Jack distracted them long enough for Jess to finish and leave without being bothered again.

On Jess's way to Leslie's house, he could see she was waving her hand at him.

He rushed his pace alittle bit faster and looked to see what she was doing.

"Hi Les." Jess quietly whispered still a bit asleep.

Leslie mouthed the word Hi and hugged him alittle. She walked inside with Jess behind. They both sat on a lounge couch.

Bill was pouring a cuip of coffee, and reading a final part of a political book. The book's text was long, dreary, and boring. It looked like it had been written by a lawyer with no exciting words what so ever.

Jess felt like going to sleep on Leslie's lap, but resisted the urge.

"So what do you want to do, with 2 hours of free time?" Asked Jess sleepily.

Leslie turned her head to the kitchen and rested her head on Jess's sholder.

I didn't think i would be this tired." Leslie said extremeily sleepy.

"Yeah." "Lets drink some of Bill's fresh made coffee." "It will keep us awake long enough till the bus arrives. Jess suggested.

"I don't like coffee." moaned Leslie.

"Tea then?"

"I don't like hot or iced tea in the morning." groaned Leslie.

"You sure are picky." Jess noted as he pushed Leslie off himself and walked over to the refridgerator.

He looked inside. The Jell-O and yogart that he hadn't eaten when Judy told him she would be making a Breakfast feast was still inside...Waiting to be eaten...

Jess looked around him to make sure nobody would stop him this time. He shut the refridgerator door and peeled open the Jell-O. He pushed his spoon into the Jell-O and...

Leslie quickly grapped it from him and swallowed the spoonful of Jell-O. "Oh Lord" thought Jess.

"Why did you do that?" Upset Jess complained.

"Because this is my Jell-O, that my mom specifically got for me since i have sensitive intestines." Leslie said.

Jess burst out into a laughing spree that he couldn't hold back. Leslie laughed so hard tears almost poured out of her eyes.

"Thats a good one." Stated Jess.

Leslie looked at him more seriously. "No, That is the truth." "I can't eat alot or i cramp up."

Jess looked concerned. "So thats why you eat lightly." guessed Jess.

"Yeah, Otherwise i can have diarrhea and cramps for a day or two."

Jess turned his head away. He felt ashamed for laughing at Leslie.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"I forgive you." Leslie said. "There was no way you could have known anyways." "You couldn't tell my jokes apart from my facts when I act serious.""

Jess smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Leslie shoved a spoonfull of Jell-O into Jess's mouth.

He swallowed and expected more. Leslie teasingly finished the rest and left him to the Yogart.

Jess slowly ate the yogart and cautiously watched to make sure Leslie didn't attack again for more.

Soimetime after a long and boring wait, it was 6:45 AM. Judy had woken up by then and had packed lunch for both Leslie and Jess. Both of them thanked her and walked out to meet the bus.

Once the bus arrived at the school, the duo headed for the main school enterance.

Three kids were picking on one big kid. It was Dayton Park. He managed to push them all back onto the ground and walked into the main school doors.

Jess and Leslie looked Puzzled. What could three kids want with Dayton Park, and if so, how could they not know he could easily over power them?

Jess guarded Leslie by being at her side as they walked into the school.

Jess hurried to his class. Mr Davis wasn't any kinder the day after Easter and he certianly was in his meanest mood if you were late.

Mr Davis glared at Jess. Jess wasn't late, but he was only 30 seconds early. Mr. Davis didn't like his students even thinking about being late.

Dayton Park happened to be sitting next to Jess throughout the whole period. He didn't talk much to anyone in the class and seemed even less interested in Mr. Davis's questions.

Jess looked at him a few times and decided not to talk to him.

At lunch time, Jess told Leslie and Janice about Dayton Park.

"Maybe he's just upset." Commented Janice.

"Or depressed?" Leslie said thoughtfully.

Jess looked at Leslie and Janice.

"Maybe he doesn't have any friends!" stated Jess.

All three shrugged and continued thier lunch.

After school, Jess rushed over to the locker room. Leslie was in the restroom again, so he waited for her.

Dayton Park was at his locker again. This time typing fast on his Laptop.

Jess stared and turned away.

"Hey." Jess said, He spoke loud enough for him to hear.

Dayton Park looked at Jess, smiled and went back to typing. It almost looked as if he was angry.

"Weird." Thought Jess.

Leslie came running out of the restroom. "Okay lets go." She quickly said.

"No." "Lets talk to Leo first." Suggested Jess.

Leslie turned and the two headed staight for him.

Leslie tapped Leo's sholder. He looked up at her and awaited for her to say something.

"Whats wrong with you." Jess blurted.

"Those people who were ganging up on me, They are all so mean, i thought they were good friends, but they are just stupid people" Leo said sadly.

Leslie sat down next to Leo and put her arm around him.

Jess cringed at the sight, but he knew she was only trying to comfort him.

Leslie spoke softly. Some words Jess couldn't make out. Eventually both Leslie and Leo got up. "Lets go." ordered Leslie.

Jess walked in the lead as they all headed out for the bus.

Once they boarded, Leslie sat next to Leo. This was not usual of her, but Jess assumed the reason she did it was to futher talk with him.

Jess heard Leslie talking about defending against people and how to talk to them to win a fight over.

"Leo, if you want, we can help defend you." Leslie said cheerfully.

"No, its okay." "I can knock over 5 strong kids.." Leo said feeling better.

"We will talk to them." Leslie said. "They will never mess with you again." Leslie reassured. "Right Jess?"

"Uh, yeah." "We will." Jess felt alittle bit out of the converstation, but decided to acknowledge Leslie anyways.

Leo smiled and went back to his Laptop.

Leslie switched seats next to Jess and laid her head on his sholder. Jess just loved the way she clung against him. It was so relaxing.

Jess sighed and watched the scenery go by. Sometime after 4:15 PM the bus stopped at Leslie's and Jess's stop. Both said goodbye to Leo and walked off the bus.

Leo waved as the bus pulled away.

Jess and Leslie walked down the road for their houses.

"What a nice guy." Leslie said happily.

"Er...Really?" Jess said looking seriously at Leslie.

"Yeah, He's also strong and smart." Leslie bragged.

Jess felt jealous. "I bet he can't draw as good as me." Jess blurted. He didn't even think for a second about what he had just said.

"Oh Jess, I am not saying i like him more than you, i'm just saying he's smarter and stronger than both of us put together." Leslie said carefully choosing her words.

"Oh..." Jess said bluntly. "Well...er...Why does he need our help then?" Jess looked puzzled at Leslie.

"He doesn't need our help, he wants it Jess." "If we can bully the bullies and take them down, We could all be in control of the school!"

Jess looked at her. It took him a minute to fully digest Leslie's answer.

"We can build an army!" "I'll be the commander, and Leo and you can be soldiers!' Leslie said enthusiastically.

"Leslie!" "I don't want to be beaten up by a crowd of angry kids who are bigger than me!" Jess protested

"Well you won't have to." "I"ll take your hits and you can hit for me!" Leslie replied giggling.

"I'll plan the war." "You go home and get your body ready for large punches!" Leslie said smiling.

"But i thought you were going to take my..." Leslie quickly kissed him and rushed off for her house.

Jess shrugged and headed for his house.

The war against the Bullies had began.

Please Review so when i get back i can finish Chapter 11 knowing what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers.

The next chapter after this one is much more serious and possibly even emotional.

This Chapter is short because i didn't have a alot of time to write it. I just got back and i was able to finish it since it wasn't complete when i left.

Enjoy

Chapter 11 The Fight Against Gary Fulcher

The next day at lunch, Leslie was talking to Leo about the plans for the fight

Jess cringed at the idea of rising against Gary Fulcher and his gang.

About 15 Bullies ruled the high school. All of them were mean, big, and scary looking.

Jess felt it was a lost cause, but whatever Leslie did, he was all for it.

"So, once they rise here, you take them on." "Go for Gary Fulcher." "He is their leader." "Jess and I will take on Gary's boys." Leslie rehearsed to Leo.

"Uh isn't that 8 boys Leslie?" Jess stuttered.

"Jess, Just kick them in the middle where their weakest most sensitive point is." Leslie said as she rethought that part of the plan.

"Leslie!" "That will only make them angrier." Jess said ackwardly. "And when did you learn about that?"

"I accidentally hit you there once and I saw you groan.." "So i tried it on one of the bullies who was messing with me and it worked again." "I was little then but now i know why." Leslie gigged alittle.

"You did not, I will climbing to the top of the treehouse and you pushed me down!" "That was no accident!"

"Yes it was!" Leslie giggled.

"Ugh" Jess moaned. He blushed and looked away.

"What happens if they hit me there too?" Jess asked worriedly.

"Then i'll do the same three times to the boy who did it to you." Laughed Leslie.

Leo just looked at the two of them. Whatever they had in mind, he would do without objections.

Just then one of Gary Fulcher's boys slid up next to Leslie.

"Hey pretty, would you be kind enough to share some of your food with me?" "I kinda wanted to try the new special today.!"

Jess knew he wasn't talking about food. He took his fist and slammed it into the boy's face.

No effect.

"WHOOPS!" was all Jess thought for that one second.

The boy turned to Jess, picked him up by the shirt and threw him over the next table behind him.

Jess slammed onto the floor and into another group of kids.

Dayton Park rose from his seat and smashed his fist into the chest of the boy. The boy slammed onto the floor gasping for air as Dayton Park had knocked the breath out of him.

"Don't ever mess with my friends." Dayton Park said boldly.

The boy ran off down the hallway moaning.

Leslie smiled and raced over to Jess. Leslie helped Jess up and cleaned the food off his shirt that had spilled onto him.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"What for?" "You defended me my King." Leslie said grinning.

"I'm not strong enough to protect you." Jess replied. "If i cant protect you, i'm no good to you as King."

Leslie frowned. "No matter how weak you are, or whatever happens, you will always be mine Jesse Aarons." Leslie said boldly.

Jess smiled and sat next to Dayton Park.

"That was one heck of a punch." Complimented Jess.

"Yeah, but it sure hurt my hand." Dayton said shaking his hand in every direction.

"Its going to be different taking on Gary Fulcher." Jess reminded Dayton.

"Yeah, Iv'e seen him before." "He looks really strong." Dayton Park quickly drank some of his Orange Juice and finished his lunch.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, except for some mean glances coming from the boys in Garys gang.

On the way home Jess and Leslie talked about their day.

"He really gave a good punch!" Jess said.

"Yeah, and those kids you slammed into were covered in Milk" laughed Leslie

"I'm sore all over and the war has just began." Jess laughed and looked at Leslie.

She looked back but kept walking on. Suddenly she looked sad.

"Jess..." Leslie mumbled in a quiet unhappy voice.

"What Leslie?" Jess looked freaked out.

"My parents...We are going on a Vacation to Hawaii for a week." "The reason i didn't tell you was i wanted to wait till the right time."

Jess looked down at his feet, and kicked a rock ahead of himself.

"When are you going?" Jess asked in a miserable tone.

"This weekend." Leslie walked up to Jess and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll write you a note every day." Leslie said in her reassuring tone of voice.

"I know I know, Just don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I would never do that Jess." "I would hit myself if i did!" Leslie said trying to convice Jess that she would never do anything without him knowing.

"I know, i just...I'm going to miss you." Jess replied in a extremely sad voice. Since they had meet 4 years ago, the two of them hadn't left each other for more than 3 days ever, except when Leslie was in the Hospital after the accident.

Leslie cupped Jess's chin and kissed him.

"I promise you that when i get back, I can spend every minute all weekend with you." Leslie said passiently.

Jess saw the glow of light in Leslie's eyes. They twinkled in the sun light and looked so beautiful.

"Thats fine. I hope you enjoy your trip then!" Jess said comfortably.

Leslie gave him a quick hug and then ran for her house.

Jess knew without Leslie for a week, it would be the most boring week in his life.

Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers

This is not the end of ther Series. This is an emotional, chapter. Leslie and Jess's relationship is strained to the hardest its ever been and Jess's Body is pushed to the limit.

I hope you enjoy as this was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I feel it gives the story a stronger bond.

Chapter 12 The Horrible Fight For Life

Jess awoke.

It was Friday morning. It had been 4 days since Leslie told Jess of her vacation.

Leslie would be leaving at 10 PM that night. But before that, she would have one last day in school.

Jess hurriedly pulled his clothes on. He skipped his Shower and forgot breakfast.

All he could think about was Leslie.

"Leslie, Leslie, Leslie...Beautiful outstanding Leslie." Thought Jess as he ran for her house.

He rushed into the Burkes house and looked around for her.

She just happened to be coming down the stairs in pajamas and bunny slipper shoes.

"Oh hey!" Leslie said sleepily.

"Hi!" Jess said as he walked over.

It was already 6:30 AM so the two didn't have much time to talk.

The ride to Lark Creek's High school was a boring one. Except for the fact that Leslie would be leaving that day.

Jess felt like he was losing her again, but he thought how stupid that must be when she would be perfectly alright.

Period 1 was slow as usual with Mr Davis. He always seemed to take more time on Fridays so kids would be forced to listen to him and not Daydream about the weekend.

Period 2 was Mr James Class.

At the end of Mr James's class, he told Leslie to have a good vacation and to send him a postcard.

As usual with Leslie, She agreed and really meant what she said.

Never once did Leslie accept something and not fulfill it.

At Period 3 Mr Williams explained math with much higher enthusiasm. Math to Jess was always long, and boring but with more excitment from Mr Williams, it was alittle bit more tolerable.

Soon the Lunch bell rang. Jess hurried out with Leslie waiting for him at the door enterence.

"How was it?" Leslie asked.

"Oh nothing different." Jess anwsered sarcastically. "Just a few pages of Algerbra and some math in the quadruple digits."

Leslie laughed and walked ahead of him all the way to the cafeteria.

Jess and Leslie picked seats next to Dayton Park.

Just then Gary Fulcher and all his boys crept up behind the trio.

Jess turned around and looked up at them. "Oh shi..." Jess blurted as 3 big boys began beating him up.

"Leave him alone!" Leslie shrieked as tears poured down her cheeks.

Dayton Park bashed his fists into Gary but the rest of the boys threw him over the next table.

"Rise against me?" Gary said proudly.

Jess fought as hard as he could but the boys held him and hit him so hard to couldn't breathe.

For a moment, Jess could see 2 boys blocking Leslie from leaving to tell the school principal.

They grapped her arms and started attacking her.

"What have i done." Thought Jess.

"I tried as hard as i could and it's still not enough." Jess closed his eyes as he struggled to be free of the arms holding him down and beating him.

Dayton Park was next to Jess being bombarted by Gary and a few of his strongest Boys.

For the next 5 minutes Jess was severely beaten along with Dayton Park.

Jess didn't know what they had done to Leslie. For those 5 minutes were the worst time in his life since he had almost lost her.

As Jess felt his arms about to fall off from the constant beating, he heard Mr Davis running up to the secne.

"Get off him you boys!" "Break it up!" "NOW!"

Mr Davis smacked two of the boys in the chest with a ruler and helped Jess to his feet.

Jess looked around. A small pool of blood was on the floor. Jess's hands were covered in red blood and his chest was stainned.

"I'll call the Police!" Mr Davis said as he dialed a number on his Cell Phone.

Suddenly Jess heard a whimper. It was coming from Leslie.

He raced towards the sound.

Leslie was on the floor. Her shirt was torn and her Jeans ripped.

Jess could tell she was bruised and hurt.

"Leslie!" Jess screamed as he bent down towards her. Jess grunted in pain from bending over but he had to see her.

"I'm alright Jess." Leslie said in a shaky voice. "They didn't hit me alot and if it wasn't for Mr Davis i think they might ha.v...vv...ee..." Leslie burst into crying.

Jess held her head tightly to his chest.

"Its okay...Its okay." Jess said trying to sound comforting.

But in truth, Jess was more shaky than Leslie.

After a few minutes, Jess felt fatigued. He carfully let go of Leslie, and hurried over to the Nurse's office to check to see if he had broken any ribs.

Dayton Park was already there. "Oh gosh." Was all he said as Jess walked in.

"Did they hurt Leslie?" He asked concernly.

"Yes, only a few cuts and Bruise's." Jess replied. "They could have. done worse if it wasn't for you."

"Thanks." groaned Dayton Park as he tried to stand up. "I got off with just a twisted arm and leg and i'm going to need stitches."

"Ouch." Jess mumbled as he sat up on the Bed.

The schools Nurse felt around Jess's chest.

"2 broken ribs." "It looks like you may be bleeding internally." "You may also have a concussion " "I'll call the hospital and get an ambulance over now!"

The nurse rushed to the phone on her desk and dialed 9-1-1.

Jess looked across the room. The door opened and a girl with blonde hair walked in. He couldn't tell if it was Leslie because it hurt to keep his eyes open.

"Oh Jess." The concerned girl's voice said gasping for air while crying.

Jess felt a stream of blood drip down from the side of his head.

He knew his life was in danger.

"Is that you Leslie?" Jess asked not trying to sound injured.

"Oh Jess, Its me!" Leslie burst into a crying spree as she looked helplessly at Jess.

"Leslie." Jess said crying. "If...if i don't make it, please don't ever forget me!" "I love you Leslie!" Jess was now dizzy and starting to lose consciousness.

Leslie threw her arms around Jess's neck and cried the most he had ever seen her do.

Jess heard paramedics rush into the room, with the wheels of a stretcher rolling along. He felt them pick him up and place him on the stretcher For those seconds, Jess didn't let go of Leslie's warm hand.

Then, Jess lost consciousness.

No dreams, feelings, pains or anything to suggest he was alive. Jess thought to himself. "If i'm dead, how can i be thinking this?" "Is this hell?" "Thoughts about the past and this existience forever?"

"How can this be?" "I could be doing this for trillions of years and it will never end!" Jess paniced at that horrible thought. "I could be in Hell!" "But what did i do wrong in my life!"

"No it can't be." "Iv'e got to be alive!"

"Iv'e got to see Leslie again." "Thats final." "I won't take never for an anwser." "I will fight for her and i will keep fighting to the bitter end if i have to!"

"But if this is death, then i can't ever feel her warm mouth against mine, or see her beautiful face again." "I'll just think sad thoughts forever and my bitter existience will be nothing more than pure pitty.

Jess wanted to cry but he felt bodyless. He had no way to do anything but think and hope that he would soon be back in his world...With Leslie.

After what seemed like hours, Jess didn't hear, feel,, see, or think anything. Untill he heard voices!

They were garbled at first, but then they got louder and clearer. Jess saw light and hoped he would never go back to that dark horrid place.

Sometime after a few minutes he could tell he was in a room. He could see Leslie, his sisters, parents and Leslie's parents...All looking at him.

"Leslie!" Screamed Jess loudly.

Leslie reached for him and kissed the top of Jess's head.

"Oh Leslie, I love you!" Jess blurted not caring about saying that in front of all their parents and sisters.

"I love you too." Leslie said loud and clear. She too didn't care about them knowing.

All she did care about was Jess. Her Jess.

Jess felt tears streaming down his face. He could see his parents crying and Judy and Bill tearing up.

"They found and captured all 9 boys." Bill said. Bill carefully cleared his throat and wiped his tearing eyes.

"I would like to thank you for protecting Leslie." Bill spoke. "It means alot to me." His tone of voice was on the verge of studdering and his eyes released their tears.

"I know, just keep her safe while i'm busy healing." Jess joked trying to make Bill feel better.

Bill and Judy walked slowly out the door nodding. Jess knew they both privatly wanted to cry.

Leslie stared at Jess. She wanted to say so much but Jess and Leslie didn't need words.

They both completely understood each other by just looknig at each other.

"Son, if you need anything, just call us." Jack said motioning for Jess's sisters and mother to leave the room.

"I will." Jess replied. He was now smiling at Leslie.

Once the door shut, Leslie's grin went from big, to huge.

"Am i going to make it?" Jess asked

"The Doctors say you will, but its going to take some time." Leslie said in her reassuring tone.

"They also think if you hadn't arrived when you did, you may have died." Leslie explained. Tears fell from her eyes and onto Jess.

"Leslie..." Jess called.

"What?" Leslie whispered looking down at the bed to hide her tears.

"I will never die on you." "I will fight and hold on no matter what.""I will never give up and i will never quit."

"I will never fail you and i will never not love you." "I will always love you and i will always do anything for you."

"And most of all, i expect you to do the same." Jess said in his joking tone.

"Oh Jess!" Leslie said while kissing him.

"Ew bad breath." Jess blurted over the kiss.

Leslie laughed. "I havn't brushed my teeth since last morning."

"By the way." Jess asked "How much time went by since the fight?"

"Well its 1:30 AM now so its been about 13 hours." Leslie said adding up the numbers in her head.

"Also Jess, My parents say that when your better, if you are willing you can come with us to Hawaii!"

A rush of thoughts filled Jess's mind.

"I'll go!" Jess blurted

"First you have to get better!" Laughed Leslie.

"Fine, but i'm still going!"

"Leslie, I need to tell you something." Jess said in a depressing tone.

"What?" Leslie said looking at him while wiping her face with her hands.

"When i lost consciousness, i thought i was dead, possibly in Hell." "I thought i would never see you again!" Jess mumbled. He was covered in tears.

"Jess...I can't possibly imagine what you went through." "And as scary as it was...you have me now." "You have me forever." "You don't have to worry...Ever." Leslie anwsered in a tone of voice Jess had never heard before.

It sounded even alittle protective.

"I'm yours and your mine." Leslie said.

Jess hugged Leslie and didn't let go. Time seemed to past slowly but every minute was extremely enjoyable for Jess. He was with his girl friend. The girl he loved and the girl who loved him back. Leslie SophiaRobb Burke.

Please Review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Reader(s)

I've checked and I've noticed that most of the Bridge To Terabithia and best reviewed storys are located under Books Bridge to Terabithia

Not: Movies Bridge to Terabithia

So I made up my mind and decided that when I post the next chapter, I'm also going to move this whole story over to Books Bridge to Terabithia.

If you have any additional questions, private message me immediately.

Also I wanted to say that the last chapter was way to violent. I am obviously trying to find out my place in writing. I think i work better at romance and adventure stories than I do with dramatic ones.

I've hinted the basis of this chapter since Chapter 11.

In this Chapter, Leslie, her parents, and Jess visit Hawaii.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13 The Vacation

Jess streched his arms and looked at the calendar. It was Friday May 27th, 2011. It had been 5 weeks since the horrible day in the Hospital and Jess was now fully healed.

Jess pushed the sheets off and stepped out of bed.

He would be leaving for Hawaii at 3::30 PM that day

Jess brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, dressed, and started finalizing his baggage.

He hauled the luggage case down the stairs and next to the front door.

Leslie was already waiting for him. To be more precise, she was eating his strawberry sandwich enjoying every bite of it.

"Hey." Jess yelled in disgust.

"I'm sorry i couldn't help myself." Leslie said with a mouthfull of strawberrys.

She laughed and licked her fingers.

Jess walked over to the kitchen

Bacon and Eggs were being cooked with Pancakes.

"Yummy." Jess mumbled.

He took a bite of bacon and bit into it.

"Hmmhh."

"Stop." Leslie said laughing. "Your going to spoil your taste for the Hawaiian foods!"

Jess forced a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Leslie swallowed it pretending to hate the flavor.

"Oh no!" Jess screamed in discomfort.

"What!" Leslie shrieked with big huge eyes.

"We forgot to go to Terabithia before we leave!" Jess said in an alarming tone of voice.

"Well, if we hurry, we can still go now. But we have to leave in 10 minutes ." Leslie said reminding Jess of their Travling plans.

"Nah, We can go later after we get back." Jess said.

After Mary served a Late Breakfast, Jess talked with his family one last time before he left. He could tell they all were going to miss him ( Except for Ellie and Brenda ) Who didn't even bother to say goodbye.

When Everyone had their say, May Belle Blurted "How long are you going to be gone for Jess?"

"May!" Jess said. "I already told you 100 times, i'm going to be gone for 2 weeks!"

Jess bent down and hugged his sister. "And yes i'm going to miss you too May Belle."

May Belle hugged Jess tightly.

"You can visit Terabithia while we are gone!" Jess whispered to May Belle.

"It won't be the same but ok." May Belle replied quietly.

After about 5 minutes of goodbyes, Jess walked out the door with his baggage with Leslie at his side, to their house.

Bill and Judy had finished packing the car with their stuff. Jess carefully placed his bagagge next to Leslie's and walked to the left side of the car.

He opened the door and sat down on the leather seat.

Leslie was on the right side of the seat and inbetween the two, was more baggage.

"You sure brought alot." Jess said sarcastically.

"You never know what you may need." Leslie replied.

Jess buckled his seat belt at the same time Leslie did.

Bill and Judy were making last minute changes to the way the baggage was placed in the trunk. This opportunity gave Jess alittle bit of time to talk with Leslie privatly.

"Are you glad i'm going?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I?" Leslie replied in a high pitch voice.

"Well, Maybe because you wanted to spend time with your family instead of me?" Jess anwsered.

"Jesse Aarons...You are my family."

"Yes my queen." Jess laughed and held her hand as she reached out to him.

"Your hand it warm!" Jess said.

"Yes, yes its warm with love." Leslie clarified.

"Alright you two." Bill said as he sat down on the drivers seat. "Off to Hawaii we go!"

Judy shut her door and looked back at Jess and Leslie.

"I'm so glad your coming with us Jess, If you weren't, Leslie would be miserable for the entire trip!"

Jess nodded in appreciation and smiled at Leslie.

Bill started the car and drove it down the dirt road.

The drive to the airport was a long 4 hours but it was still very enjoyable travling with the Burkes.

Once they arrived at Baltimore Washington International Airport, Jess could see all the airplanes at the gates.

It was very confusing compaired to the simplicity of the airport near Lark Creek.

After ten minutes of walking, Jess and all the Burkes arrived at one of the Gates.

To his suprise when first class passengers were called, the Burkes started walking.

He didn't know they were First Class passengers.

Jess had never rode that class before.

Leslie just smiled at the confusion in Jess's face and walked down the Jetway.

Leslie pointed with her free hand to the seats they were sitting in as she pushed her baggage into the top compartment.

Jess hurriedly placed his bag next to hers.

Leslie offered the window seat but Jess couldn't bare looking out of it during takeoff.

Once everyone was seated the planes engines started and the airplane rolled backwards. Then down the taxiway.

"Fun isn't it?" Leslie shrieked over the loud engines to Jess.

Jess saw how excited Leslie was. She was so happy and cheery.

Jess grapped hold of her hand and squeezed it. Leslie turned her head quickly at Jess and smiled.

Then immediately she turned to look back out of the window.

The flight attendants then preformed the emergency drill. Jess was able to locate the discomfort bag. Leslie laughed when he looked at it. He might need it later.

Once the Aircraft lined up with the runway, the engines fired at 50%. Then 100%.

The last jolt of force to get the plane in the air scared Jess. But since Leslie was with him, he felt safer.

The nose banked up and the aircraft was flying. Jess heard the gear go up as the engines roared.

Leslie looked amazed at how fast they were traveling.

The little cars on the road got smaller and smaller. Clouds flew past by.

Jess finally mustered enough courage to look out the window.

As he looked, the thought that the only thing holding him up were wings caused a huge rush of emotions into his mind.

Jess reached for the bag and released his breakfast into it.

Leslie giggled and pressed the flight attendant button.

Soon a male flight attendant arrived.

"Hello Sir, What do you n...Oh i'll take that." The flight attendant said. Jess felt embarrassed as he handed the bag.

Leslie smiled holding back laughter. Jess stared at her and rested his head against the headrest.

"Here." "You can have mine if you need to go again." Leslie said grinning.

"Leslie!" Jess blurted.

"You know, that was some takeoff." Leslie said. "My favorite part was when the plane was blasting down the runway and we started ascending!"

"Leslie!" "Please, i just need some sleep!"

"Okay my king." "You now have my permission to sleep in the royal chair." Leslie giggled.

Soon Jess dozed off to sleep.

Sometime later Jess awoke. Leslie was poking him.

"What now?" Jess asked alittle annoyed.

"Their serving Lunch." Leslie said excitedly.

Jess looked around. Flight attendants were serving meals to the first class passengers.

Leslie slapped Jess with the order menu. "Take this."

Jess pulled it out of Leslie's hands and looked at the menu.

There was Pizza, Steak, Meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Chicken fried steak, macaroni and cheese, Chicken soup, and others.

"Leslie, i don't know." "You have a brain, You decide."

"I already did." Leslie anwsered.

"What was your choice then?" Jess asked.

"I decided you should decide." Leslie gigled.

The flight attendant stopped at their row of seats.

"Your order sir?" The man asked.

"We will take two Pizzas and Meatloaf and Mashed potatoes." Jess anwsered in a Professional tone of voice.

"Okay, your order will be on its way in less than 30 minutes." The man walked to the next row.

"Feel better now that i ordered?" Demanded Jess.

"Yeah, i feel great." Leslie spoke sarcastically.

Sometime later two flight attendants served the meals. They were so big, both Leslie and Jess had to have one plate each on their laps.

"Hmhmh." Jess mumbled as he ate.

"Good isn't it?" Leslie exclaimed.

"Yep." Jess dug into the Pizza and ate a whole slice of pizza.

"Leslie." "I don't know about you but i'm extrmely hungry." Jess blurted as he began on another Pizza slice.

"Must be because you vomited." Leslie guessed.

"Or maybe because i'm nervous." Jess suggested.

"Of what?" "Hawaii?" Leslie asked.

"No, i think i'm nervous because this is the first time i've ever traveled this far, and well...Since i'm with you it's very exciting.

"Oh." Leslie said in an attempt to sound bored.

"Leslie we were made for each other." Jess said happily.

"Yeah, i just wish you were made for flying." Laughed Leslie.

After 5 and a half hours of flying, the airplane landed at Los Angles International Airport in California.

Leslie and Jess didn't have any time to buy souvenirs since they had to connect to another airplane for Hawaii.

Bill and Judy lead the way to the gate. Once they found the gate, everybody sat down.

Jess looked out the gate window. The plane was a huge 747. Jess had seen them on TV and in books but never up close.

"Flight 47 To Hawaii, Flight 47 to Hawaii, Boarding starts now!" Repeated a man on the intercom system. "First Class passengers may began to board now!"

Jess saw Bill and Judy rise from their seats and roll their bagagge up to the desk for boarding the airplane.

Leslie motioned with her hand for Jess to get up.

Jess lugged his baggage and rolled it to the jetway entrance.

As soon as the man cleared them to board the plane, Bill, Judy, Leslie and Jess walked down the huge Jetway. At the end of the Jetway was a man greeting people.

Jess walked inside the plane. He followed Bill as he walked up a stairway to the second floor to get to First Class seating.

Jess was amazed at how big the airplane was.

Leslie just smiled at Jess when he looked at her. She too was amazed.

Once Bill sat in his seat, Jess found his assigned location. The Baggage compartment was much bigger than the last one, providing enough room for All of Leslie's cases.

Jess sat in the jumbo seat. It was leather and big enough for a fat person to sit in comfort. Above him was an enormous panel that allowed you to change air flow and excess lighting.

Leslie grinned the same way she did when Jess had first met her, 4 years ago.

Jess decided to sit on the window seat after Leslie asked him the same question.

Leslie slammed down in her seat smiling.

"You sure are happy Leslie." Jess commented.

"It's an experience i've never done." "I enjoy doing things like this!" Leslie explained.

He looked out the window. Workers were walking around loading baggage and cargo onto the airplane. The Pilot was also walking around looking at his plane.

Jess looked at his watch. It was 3:30 PM. He thought about it for a second. A six hour flight to Hawaii means I will get there at about 9:30 PM. But the time zone is different!

He gave up after 3 minutes of trying to figure it out. All he knew was that when he got there, his parents would be going to sleep.

Leslie gleamed out the window. The trip would be almost 2,500 miles over ocean. The thought bothered Jess alittle. But Leslie seemed to be as happy as she could be.

Once the aircraft departed from Los Angeles ( Takeoff was scary for Jess ) Jess waited. The trip never seemed to end. 30 minutes...1 hour. an hour and 30 minutes.

Leslie pulled out a book and began reading it. Jess curiously laid his head on her sholder and looked at the words.

It was an infomational tour book about Hawaii and great locations to visit.

"You get a Lei once you get there!" Screamed Leslie unexpectedly. Jess jumped at her voice.

"A Lei?" Asked Jess

"Its a Hawaiian flower necklace." "It looks very pretty." Look at the picture!" Leslie pointed.

"Oh." "Jess turned his head away to look at the window even though it was more boring than watching Leslie read.

"Hawaii five-O was filmed in Hawaii!" Leslie blurted. "Its a cop show about cops catching the bad guys."

"Uh yeah, i watched it once." Jess abruptly said.

"Didn't you like it?" Leslie's eyes were big and she looked very curious.

"No, it was too violent." Jess responded.

Leslie glared at him in an unsure way.

"You like violent stuff?" Jess asked worring that she did.

"Of course not, but I wouldn't expect you to watch a violent show.!"

"Leslie I only watched a..." Jess realized he watched the whole thing. He couldn't lie and say he only watched a few minutes.

"The whole thing!" Leslie blurted.

"Yeah."

Leslie smiled and closed her eyes with the book resting in her lap. "It must have been a good violent show." Leslie joked.

Jess nudged her and lightly picked the book off her lap. He read it and it turned out to be interesting,.

After an hour Leslie got up to go to the restroom. In the time of her absence, Jess looked through one of her bags that she put in front of her feet.

Inside it was alot of Leslie's things. Shirts, Panties, Jeans, and Snacks! He looked around to make sure Leslie wasn't on her way back. He cut open the box and pulled out a twinkie.

"Hmmmh." He groaned as he carefully dug into the twinkie. It was so creamy.

"Jess!" Leslie screamed as she snook up infront of him.

Jess's face went from happy to disappointed..

"I knew if i left the twinkies unguarded you would break into my bag and steal one!" Leslie yelled.

"Gee Les, give me a break, its already 6:00 PM and i havn't eaten since the last flight!"

"Which was only 4 hours ago."

Leslie placed herself down in her seat and looked across to the next row of seats.

Bill and Judy were asleep. It looked as if they had been that way since the beginning of the flight.

Leslie pointed to her parents and giggled.

Jess stared. He was bored out of his mind.

"I wish we were in Hawaii" Complained Jess.

We will in an another 3 hours Jess." "Come on, you agreed to come with us!" Leslie stated.

"Your right, fine." "Jess decided to stretch his legs and visit the restroom since he hadn't gone since he left his house almost 12 hours ago.

Leslie waved at him and pointed the other way but Jess kept walking not wanting to hear what she had to say.

The walk to the restroom was uneventful, except that there was a small line forming to get in.

As in most commercial aircraft, the restrooms were half the size of a super small closet and can be very disorientating.

Jess didn't realized it at first, but he was using the standard class restroom when he could have used the first class with no trouble at all.

"Thats why Leslie was waving at me" thought Jess.

On the way back, Leslie giggled at Jess's frowned face.

"I waved to you!" Leslie blurted.

"Oh shush." Jess said. "I just didn't want to hear your sneering comments about twiinkies."

"Jess thats mean!" Leslie said giggling furiously.

"Its mean when you tell me I Told you so! to me once I realized my mistake." Jess said over Leslie's giggling.

"Well remember next time you use an aircraft restroom and your in first class, its usually towards the front of the airplane." Leslie said calming her harsh giggling as she talked.

Jess quickly inserted a twinkie in Leslie's mouth so she couldn't say anything more.

Leslie squirmed at first but accepted the twinkie after Jess kissed her while she swallowed.

"Ewww." "I won't ever do a twinkie kiss again." Jess said as he spit out pieces of twinkie.

Leslie laughed and laid her head back.

"Why do I even bother kissing you anymore" Jess complained as he cleaned his mouth out with napkins.

"Because you love me?" Leslie anwsered.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that I don't know if I would. Jess reached for another twinkie and began devouring it.

"Think of Twinkies Leslie!" Jess teased. He knew she was full and thoughts about twinkies would result in use of the emergency discomfort bag.

Leslie moaned slightly and fell asleep.

Jess smiled and looked out the window.

He could see the red indicator light flashing on the wing. The sky was dark and the sun had already set. Stars gleamed in the night sky.

Jess listened to the roar of the contant engines running. At first it was annoying, but to sleepy Jess it almost started souding comforting.

Soon both Leslie and Jess were fast asleep.

Sometime hours later, the airplane made its decent for Honolulu International Airport.

The Pilot spoke on the airplane-wide intercom system telling the passengers about weather

Jess and Leslie were awoken by the loud intercom. Jess looked out the window and could see land.

It was Hawaii!

Leslie grinned and stared out.

The moment was very exciting for both of them.

After awhile, the seatbelt sign lit and the engines slowed down to a quieter state of thrust.

The airplane lined up with the runway. as the gear lowered and the flaps extended.

Leslie gazed at the airport as the airplane descended onto the runway.

The wheels touched down and the brakes slowed the aircraft to a slow speed. The airplane then taxied to the gate.

"Were in Hawaii!" shrieked Leslie.

Jess could feel his heart pounding and adrenaline rushing through his body.

Once the plane came to a stop at the gate, Leslie and Jess stood up pulling their bagagge from the top compartment.

Leslie's grin was so big Jess felt ecstatic. Bill and Judy lead the way up the Jetway.

Jess glanced quickly at Leslie to see if she was following him.

Her eyes were huge and her grin was twice as big as before.

A greeter at the end of the Jetway stood awating the passengers.

"Aloha and Welcome to Hawaii." The greeter said.

One girl took a Lei and put it around Jess's neck as he walked forward. Jess turned alittle red but still smiled.

Leslie giggled as the girl put a Lei on her too.

"Thank you." Jess and Leslie exclaimed at the same time.

"You look great with a Lei Leslie." Jess announced as they continued to follow Bill and Judy.

Leslie smiled and laughed.

Bill and Judy stopped at the turn around zone where all the people are picked up.

They flagged down their pre-paid Limo and put their bagagge in the back.

Jess opened the right side door. "Queens first." He said giggling himself.

Leslie grinned even more and sat in the first row of seats.

Jess sat next to her and shut the door.

"No expense spared." Jess stated.

"No expense spared." Leslie repeated and giggled.

Bill and Judy sat in the second row seats, facing Leslie and Jess.

"What do you think guys?" Bill asked.

"Its great." Leslie and Jess yelled.

"Were staying at the Ilikai Hotel on floor 7." Judy said as she looked at the Hotel reservations.

"Great, does it have a big bed." Jess asked.

"Yes, its a 2 bedroom penthouse with a view overlooking the ocean." Bill explained. "You won't even need to go the same bathroom." "Its got two!"

Jess smiled at Leslie and Bill.

The ride to the hotel was amazing.

Lots of cars and people filled the streets. But the beautiful palm trees and green grass is what got Jess's attention.

He hadn't seen anything like it in Virginia or anywhere he had ever visited.

Even though it was almost completely dark in Honolulu, the street lamps provided enough light to show the beauty of Hawaii at night.

10 minutes of driving and the limo arrived at the Ilikai hotel. Jess opened his door and hauled his baggage behind him.

The huge 30 floor hotel was breath-taking to look at.

The lobby inside made Jess truly understand royalty and how much he and Leslie had to work to get Terabithia to look anything remotely looking like this.

Bill guided all of them into a glass elevator.

It rose to floor 7 and stopped. After some walking Jess and all the Burkes found their rooms.

It was a luxurious 2 bedroom penthouse with a door in the middle to seperate rooms.

Jess rolled his baggage to the room's closet and jumped onto the bed. He felt like sleeping but the Burkes had events they wanted to do the first day they got there.

Leslie wanted to do swimming and Judy wanted to try out the massage preformed by the hotel's employees. Bill had to try out the exercise machines.

Jess watched the Burkes in action as they switched clothes, ran about and in the end, left the room.

Jess was all alone. Leslie had seemed to forget him and her parents were off busily doing what they wanted.

Soon he saw a shadow. It was Leslie's. "Do you wanna go swimming with me?" "Its a perfect night!" Leslie said excitedly.

"Sure." "It will help me stay awake till I go to bed." Jess hurriedly put on his swimming pants and followed Leslie to the pool area.

Leslie was dressed in a yellow swimsuit. Her thin body seemed to fit the suit to perfection.

Jess jumped in the hot tub and relaxed. "This is paradise!" Jess thought to himself.

Not a care in the world.

Leslie smiled as she swam in the Large pool. She dived and floated about.

Other kids in the area kept their distance. It seemed no matter where Leslie went, she was an outcast to everyone.

Jess felt bad for her but then remembered he too was an outcast.

After a long while, Leslie pulled herself out and sat next to Jess in the hottub.

"This is soooo great." Jess sat stretching his back.

"Yeah, I've never felt so relaxed before." Leslie claimed as she closed her eyes.

"You gotta keep your mind wide open." Jess reminded her.

"To all the possiblites." Leslie finished. "Even wondrous pleasures."

Jess smiled. He hoped his vacation would last forever.

Please review because if you don't, I have no idea what needs to be changed or needs to stay the same. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers,

Since I moved the whole series over to the Bridge To Terabithia movie section, I have also retooled a couple of the chapters with better spelling and added better notes at the top of each one

Some of the new readers may notice that in earlier chapters that I didn't put any seperating boarders between my notes and chapters.

First of all I would like to state is that when I do write these chapters, there are spaces between notes and text.. For some reason FanFiction's servers remove the space I put inbetween making it messy. So from now on, I'm going to put - boarders inbetween notes and chapters.

Second and Finally I use Notepad to write these chapters. I'm not sure if its the best at stuff like this so any notes on this topic would be a great help to me.

Please note the story isn't changed in anyway and the retooling of notes is best for people who are new to my series to have a greater understanding of each chapter as they read along.

In this chapter Leslie and Jess visit the beach behind the ilikai hotel in Honolulu Hawaii. I'm not sure if i'm accurate on all the details, but this is a good satisfying chapter to heavy readers and BTT fans.

Enjoy and thanks for your patience, since this has been the longest time without an update for over 4 days.

Chapter 14 The Beach

Jess had slept peacefully all night after a relaxing session in the hot tubs.

His back ache from hauling his baggage across airports had gone away.

It was almost 10:30 AM when he did wake.

Leslie ran into his room.

"Aloha!" she said in a soft tone.

"What?" "Oh Aloha." Jess wasn't an extremely fast learner, but when he liked to learn about a certain topic, he was fast.

"Jess." "Aloha is for saying Hello and Goodbye." Leslie explained. "Also some buildings are named after it, such as the Aloha Tower here in Honolulu."

"Also today is Memorial day!" Leslie blurted.

"Happy Memorial day!" Jess replied sarcasticallly unenthused.

Jess pulled out his pocket calendar. "No Silly!" "Monday is Memorial day!"

Leslie giggled and moved her head alittle to look at Jess more clearly.

Jess mumbled alittle and fidgeted with a zipper on his pocket. "So...What now?"

"Well I guess we can go to the beach today." "Its suppost to be beautiful and spectacular." Leslie looked out the glass balcony's window."

The clouds in the sky were high up and the sun was blazing down on the pool area below.

"Its going to be fun.." "Come on Jess!" Leslie pulled his hand up and dragged him through the hallways to the elevator.

Eventaully they navigated to the Beach area. It was a light walk of a quartar mile

Leslie went into the changing room as Jess scouted the area. Hundreds of people filled the beach. All of them were smiling and having a blast.

Jess couldn't describe to himself how tremendously wonderous he felt.

He looked back and saw Leslie walking out of the changing room.

Jess's mouth dropped.

Leslie was dressed in a tight multi-colored bikini and bra. The shock to Jess was not the colors, but how heavenly she looked. Her body so thin and untouched by cuts or pimples.

"How do I look?" Leslie asked in a questionable tone, blinking her eyes at Jess.

"Breathtaking" Jess sputtered.

She smiled and hugged him. Jess could feel her warm body against his.

"Okay...um...I'll change now." "Be right back!" Jess hurried to the changing room as Leslie gazed at the beach. The gleam in her eyes was so extraordinary.

Once Jess had dressed into the proper beach clothes, he rejoined Leslie on the Beach.

She smiled at Jess till he sat down next to her.

"Care for a swim my Queen?" Jess questioned.

"Yes my King." "We shall swim in thy deep blue ocean off the coast of this magical paradise."

Jess and Leslie trekked into the ocean till their feet couldn't hold them up high enough to keep their heads above the water.

Leslie floated as the waved pushed her back towards the beach.

The calming sound of the ocean's tide was so relaxing to the two as was the warm water.

"Oh this is the best place i've ever been!" Jess screamed to Leslie.

"Yeah, it is!" Leslie screamed.

Leslie dog-paddled over to Jess and picked him up. "Hey!" "Just because I weigh alot less in water doesn't mean you have my permission to pick me up!" Jess laughed.

"I may not be able to carry you on land but it's fun when I can in water!" Leslie shrieked over the loud water and waves.

Jess closed his eyes and let the world overwhelm him with peace and pleasure. He could hear Leslie's peacefull playfull laughter and all the calming sounds of the beach.

It was pure clarity.

After a few hours of water fun, Jess decided it was time to go.

"Lets go Les!" He yelled to her as she swam back to the beach.

Leslie gripped his hand. Jess smiled and the two walked up to a beach snack stand. Leslie and Jess ordered some Ice Cream cones.

"Mhhmhm." Leslie mumbled.

Jess smirked and bit deeply into the Ice cream. It was refreshing after soothing in the warm water.

The two walked on to the hotel, while eating the cones.

"That was phenomenal." Jess moaned as he sat on the edge of the bed swollowing the last bit of ice cream down his throat.

Leslie nodded. No words could explain any further details of how terriffic the beach was.

She pulled her clothes off and put on a towel.

"I kind of miss Terabithia." She said.

"I do too, but lets not worry since we each have something even better."

"What?" Leslie whispered knowing the anwser.

"Each other." Jess said quietly.

Leslie pulled her towel over Jess and hugged him tightly. She rested her head on Jess's left sholder. Jess kissed her forehead and held her tightly to himself.

Her warm skin and soothing heart beat was a softening lul into a non-thinking brain state.

"Jess?" Leslie whispered into Jess's ear.

"Hm?" Jess mumbled.

"I love you."

"I do too." Jess quietly replied.

"Its so thrilling how happy we can be with each other and now that we are in Hawaii, its just unexplainable." Leslie blurted.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Jess anwsered.

Jess placed his forehead on her right sholder and sighed

"Your beautiful." Jess said looking down the towel."

"Jess!" Leslie shrieked blocking his sight.

Both Laughed and continued hugging.

Eventually Leslie pulled away to order room service.

Bill and Judy had been gone for more than 4 hours. Jess guessed they must be engulfed with their activities, which for Jess was fine because he could spend more of his time with Leslie.

Over lunch Jess and Leslie didn't talk at all.

It wasn't awkward to Jess since he and Leslie were use to not talking when they didn't need to.

The both just smiled and continued to eat.

After some quiet minutes, Jess needed to say something.

"Les, I saw those kids at the pool yesterday." "They treated you the same as they would if we were right back at Lark Creek." Jess blurted.

"So?" Leslie replied.

"Its like you were designed for me and nobody else." Jess continued. "And that no matter where you go, everybody treats you like your some little kid that nobody wants to be around."

"Yeah...It does seem that way alot of the time." Leslie exclamed.

"Jess, you've known me long enough to tell that you may be my only compatible mate on Earth."

"Are you okay with that?" Jess asked.

"Of course I am. I love you!" Leslie stated.

"And since you probably are only compatible with me, then we should try our hardest not to get hurt and to always listen to each other." Jess warned.

"Thats acceptable." "I promise you Jesse Aarons that I will try my hardest to keep safe so that we may live to be very old!"

"I promise you Leslie SophiaRobb Burke that ill try my hardest too!" Jess said clearly and softly.

Both of them smiled and kissed.

Jess sighed and laid on his bed.

"Well now thats done what now?" Jess asked.

"Lets go find Bill and Judy and try out what they are doing."

"Okay." "Although you better get dressed first." Jess reminded her.

Leslie laughed and put on Jeans.

Then the two headed to the lobby.

Bill was on a treadmill running at what seemed to be a high speed.

He didn't even notice Leslie untill she waved at him.

"Ohhh Heyyyyy Leslie!" Bill said. His words stetched due to lack of breath to say them.

Bill set the speed lower so he could talk in a civilized manner.

"What are you two doing." He asked.

"Well, we went to the beach and tried out the pools already." Leslie bragged.

"We also tried out some great creamy ice cream!" Jess added.

"Eh, i havn't had time." "I came here to stay heathy, not put a few pounds on."

Jess wanted to ask: "Why BIll would you go to a beautiful island in Hawaii when you really need to just sign up for Weight Watchers?" Jess decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Leslie seemed to read his mind as she quickly turned her head at Jess and smirked. Jess smiled back at her and then at Bill. She also focused her gaze at Bill again.

"Bill could you and Judy go swimming with us later today?" Jess asked.

"Yes." "Judy and I use to be excellent surfers!" "I'll ask her and if she agrees, we can meet you on the beach at about 6:00 PM tonight.

Jess grinned at Leslie and walked back to the room with her.

"So." Jess stated.

"Well that still gives us two hours." Leslie said after a while of silence.

"Board game anyone?" Jess suggested as he pulled out a few games.

"Scrabble!" Leslie blurted.

"But Les, remember a year ago you did a 52 day Scrabble winning streak?" After you beat all the geeks at school, you took on Bill!" "You beat your own father fifty-two times and then he finally took you out on the 53th." "At that time you were only 13." "Now your 14 and you know even more words!" "How do you expect me to win?"

Leslie laughed. "Okay okay." "Monopoly then."

After the 2 hours of playing, Leslie had taken the whole board and placed Hotels on every side. She broke the Bank and ended the game when Jess failed to come up with enough money to pay the $20 Million in rent for landing on Times Square.

"Gee Les, That was fun but you really kicked my butt." Jess said.

"Yes I did!" Leslie giggled. She was an expert at games and winning them.

Just then Bill and Judy walked in.

"Okay you two, Lets go to the beach." Bill said.

Leslie and Jess stood up. They walked over to the exit door and ran down the hall.

"Wait up you two!" Bill called. "I've ran all day and I don't know if I take anymore!"

Judy kept up the pace. "All that back messaging probably would make Judy want to run." Thought Jess.

Once they arrived at the beach, Judy and Bill rented two surf boards and went out into the ocean.

Suprisingly they were good. Especially at the rather large waves.

Jess smiled as Leslie lay next to him sunbathing.

The sun was going near horizion but wouldn't sunset for 45 minutes.

Jess turned his head to observe Leslie. Her extremely thin body was breathing lightly as a smile lit up her face.

Soon when Jess turned too much and blocked the sun from Leslie, she felt it and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing Jess." She asked in a curious tone.

"Looking at you." Jess blurted, not thinking about what he was going to say first.

"Well if you want to look at me, go ahead. Just don't block the sun.." Leslie ordered.

Jess moved out of the way of the light rays but this time, he laid down next to Leslie...Closely.

"What are you doing now." Leslie asked as she turned her head to face Jess's.

"I want to be next to you." "I feel like it, and i don't know why." Jess replied as he rested his head on the white beach towel.

"Maybe it's this bikini and bra that is too attractive for your body to resist." Leslie guessed.

"Maybe so." Jess said as he bent over her and began kissing her passionately.

Leslie grunted and wrapped her arms around Jess.

"Um Jess." Leslie moaned over the kiss.

"Hmmh?"

"Stop please?" "Your pulling my bikini off infront of everyone."

"Oops!" Jess pulled away embarrassed.

"Its okay." "We can do this alone when we get back to the hotel." Leslie mentioned quietly.

Leslie smiled and gave a quick kiss.

Then she got up and ran for the ocean to swim with her parents.

"When we get back to the hotel?" "Alone?" Thoughts rushed through Jess's mind.

Jess lay rethinking her words over and over.

Sometime later Bill called to him to try out the surf board.

Jess walked up to Bill. Once Bill handed it to him, Jess stepped up to where the ocean meets land.

Jess lay flat on the surf board and paddled out to where the waves were best.

Then he carefully stood balancing with his arms and legs.

A huge 10 foot wave came roaring towards him. Jess bent down to ride over it.

The wave knocked him around on the surf board but he didn't fall off.

Jess could hear Bill and Leslie cheering him on. But for what reason he wasn't sure.

Then he saw why.

Judy came up from behind him and road an even bigger 15 foot wave. She did it with such accuracy, Jess watched amazed.

Soon he tried to go for the biggest wave he could see.

It was a big 17 foot incoming wave. It was farther out than the last ones so a bit of paddling would be necessary.

Jess could hear Judy yelling. "Go for it Jess!"

Jess lowered his body and raced forward to the wave.

At first it seemed large, but up close it was enormous.

Jess turned his board to the side of the wave so he could surf under it.

Up Up Up he went.

The wave pushed him all the way back to the beach. He crashed alittle bit into the sand but didn't injure himself.

"Great job Jess." Bill said. "I've road alot of waves but on my first try I didn't succeed in a wave that high!"

Jess nodded and smiled.

Bill took the board and went back out to try for bigger waves with Judy.

"I was scared that you were going to fall off." Leslie stated as she watched Bill ride a big wave. Her arms were crossed, as she held her hands on opposite sides.

"I was too!" Jess replied.

"I don't know how I did it, it just seemed to come to me and I tried my hardest to do it. Jess explained.

"Come on, lets go to the hotel room." Leslie said giggling.

Jess heart beat raced as the two walked back to the hotel.

Leslie opened the penthouse door and sat on Jess's bed.

"Come on." "Sit next to me." Leslie demanded.

Jess quietly closed the room door, hurried to the bed and sat as close to her as he could.

"Lay back, close your eyes and keep your mind wide open." Leslie ordered in a dreamy tone of voice.

Jess immediately did as he was told. He always loved that phrase Leslie used to tell him to concentrate.

"Now...Think of me." "All our good times." "What do you remember?"

"How happy we were?" Jess guessed.

"Yes." Leslie anwsered. "Why were we so happy."

"Leslie can't we jus..."

Leslie glared at him to challenge his protest. How dare he use "Can't we just" as if this was an event or activity. Jess's vocabulary wasn't the best on Earth, so Leslie immediately forgave him.

"Why were we so happy!" Leslie repeated louder.

"Because we were friends!" "The best of friends!" Jess said loudly.

Leslie crawled onto Jess and laid down on him.

"Now we are lovers." Leslie whispered. Leslie carefully kissed Jess and caressed his cheek with her right hand. "Now we can do what we want."

Leslie pulled her bra and bikini off.

"Is this a good idea Les?" Jess asked eagerly.

"Its perfectly fine!" Leslie blurted happily.

Jess closed his eyes and then a second later opened them.

"What do you want to do Leslie?" Jess asked.

"I want to..." She laughed and thought for a second.

"I just wanted to be next to you...close...no clothes holding us back."

"Holding us back?" From what?" Jess asked again.

"The only way we can truely bond is if each of our souls intertwine together."

"Do you mean s..."

"No no..." Leslie blurted

"Just love." "I don't want to reproductt." Leslie laughed. "This has nothing to do with anybodys gentiles."

Jess blushed and looked at Leslie.

He pulled Leslie to him. They laid next to each other and kept close to each other.

She was very warm.

"I think this is kind of wierd Les." Jess stated.

"Yeah but who cares." "It can be our secret." Leslie replied.

Jess rubbed Leslie's cheek with his right index finger.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly.

"Beautiful Leslie." Jess mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." "I'm just thinking."

"Don't get any ideas about touching my..."

"Stop!" "I won't!" "I wasn't even thinking about that!" Jess exclaimed.

Leslie smiled and moaned slightly. She was in a deep state of relaxing. Jess's finger rubbing aganst her cheek was very comforting to her.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Leave it." Leslie groaned.

"Okay fine, but we better get dressed before Bill and Judy get back." Jess reminded Leslie.

"Your right." Leslie groaned as she got up and pulled her bikini back on.

Then she walked over to the restroom area.

"That was crazy." Jess thought to himself.

Jess hurried to get properly dressed and waited for Leslie's parents to come back.

The penthouse's clock showed 7:19 PM.

It was already dark out.

At around 7:30 PM Bill and Judy arrived back.

They took Leslie and Jess down to the lobby to try out some chinese food from one of the restraunts.

Chicken Fried rice and egg drop soup were served to everyone at the table.

"Hmmm." Jess mumbled.

Leslie grinned slightly and sipped down her small saucer of egg drop soup.

Bill and Judy had different meals that Jess couldn't pronounce or to Leslie's enjoyment: "Spell."

She teased him alittle on what Jess called" Leslie's annoying infomational quiz" Whch was basically created by Leslie to see how smart you were on a certain topic or your whole IQ level.

Both went back to the room on a full stomach.

It had been a good day.

Please review to either this chapter or to my writing techniques so I can improve towards future chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Readers

This chapter sadly will probably be the last one I write about for Jess and Leslie's vacation in Hawaii. But I promise that I didn't cut it short.

I wrote this chapter as long as I could with as little fluff as possible.

I added a few personal romantic scenes and added one or two cliff hanging scary moments.

I also ended it so if i get enough complaints, i can change it so they stay longer in Hawaii.

But only if i get enough complaints or I feel its the right thing to do in this series.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15 The Queen Of Terabithia

Jess was dreaming about Terabithia. Leslie and Jess were running through fields getting across to Terabithia.

Then something horrible happened. Jess dreamed about when the rope snapped and Leslie fell into the creek.

Abruptly Jess awoke.

He looked around.

Bill, Judy, and Leslie were all glancing at him. But what made Jess nervous is that all their faces were sad.

"Whats wrong Bill?" Jess asked. "Leslie?" "Judy?" He asked again once Bill didn't answer.

Leslie grabbed Jess's hand and sobbed onto it. "I'm so sorry Jess."

"What?" Jess reasked.

"Right now Lark Creek is having some bad weather." Bill explained tearing up alittle.

"Yesterday..." Leslie said but didn't finish her sentence. She let Bill finish.

"Your sister May Belle." Bill stated.

"The Bridge she was walking on collapsed and she fell in."

"She almost drowned."

Jess felt relieved that she didn't drown untill Bill explained more.

"They rushed her to one of the Hospitals in the area..." Bill paused.

"She died this morning." Leslie broke into tears and burried her head into her arms.

"She can't be.' Jess stated. "My sister?" "Dead?" "Its gotta be some sort of mistake!"

"No it can't be!" Jess screamed with his eyes watering.

"Jess, Please." Leslie sobbed.

"Leslie, I can't." "When I almost lost you I was devastated." "Bbbbbbuut, nowww thh..." Jess cried and didn't say anything more.

"We will reschedule our tickets to leave tomorrow." Judy said.

"No, don't. "Just just...We can leave at the end of the planned trip." "They don't need me back there." Jess explained.

"All I'll do is get in the way." Jess blurted.

"Jess!" Leslie screamed.

"NOOO." Jess smacked Leslie in the face and jumped out the balcony window falling to his death.

Jess woke up screaming. "AHHHH."

All the lights in the room turned on and Leslie rushed to Jess.

"Whats wrong!" Leslie asked trying to comfort Jess.

"May Belle!" Jess sobbed.

"What about her?"

Bill and Judy opened the connecting door and looked in. "Everything all right?" They asked.

"Yes, Jess just had a bad dream." "You can go on back to bed." Leslie explained.

Both of Leslie's parents nodded and went back to bed.

Jess sobbed onto Leslie's sholder.

"Its okay, let it all out." Leslie spoke soothingly.

"I dreamed May Belle died." Jess shuddered.

"Well how about we call them now?" Leslie asked.

"Are you crazy its still 2:30 in the morning..."

"Well its 8:30 AM where May Belle is." Leslie Blurted.

"Oh..." Jess anwsered. "Okay call her."

Leslie turned on her Cell phone and dialed Jess's house number.

"Oh hi its me Leslie."

"Is May b..."

"Yes its great here in Hawaii but i have a question."

"Is..."

"Of course its been good weather for the past days we have been here." "But I have a question."

"Is May Belle there or is she working on something?"

"Okay."

"Here you go Jess." Leslie handed the phone to Jess.

"Hi May Belle!" Jess said.

"You alright?":

"Good."

"I just called you cause i had a very bad dream."

"Okay i'll see you when i get back in 11 days!"

"Love you too!"

"Well of course Leslie included."

"Bye now!"

Jess hung up and handed the phone back to Leslie.

"See?" "Shes fine. "Now go back to bed." Leslie said calmly.

"Fine." Jess pulled the covers over himself and turned out the light.

"Leslie included in what." Leslie asked

"That I love Leslie too." Jess anwsered sleepily.

"Aw Jess." Leslie moaned.

"Go to sleep or i'm going to start a Pillow fight!" Jess joked.

"Okay." "Goodnight Jess." Leslie said quietly as she rested her head on a pillow.

Morning soon came.

That day the Burkes and Jess would be sightseeing downtown Honolulu.

First stop was to admire the Aloha Tower.

The Aloha Tower was a big concrete colored building with a large analog clock at one of the top floors of it.

Jess and the three Burkes went inside to review the history of this famous hawaiain building.

Afterthat, They headed to a Hawaiian restaurant. which was about 30 miles away.

The restaurant's name was Baci Bistro. It was a premium italian food restaurant.

It was a very nice building.

A waiter lead the way to the table.

Jess sat down Next to Leslie

"Here you go sirs and Madams." The waiter said as he passed out Dinner Menus.

"What would you like to order sir?" The waiter asked in an italian accent.

"I'll take a...uh." Bill can you order?" Jess asked.

"Sure." Bill looked at the menu and began ordering.

Leslie smiled at Jess. Jess just grinned and continued to look at the menu.

Meal prices ranged from $7:50 to $23.00 for a deluxe platter.

"Two lasagne alla napoletana dishs for our kids and I'll take a Lobster Fra Diavolo." Bill ordered.

"Judy, do you want me to order for you or shall I?" Bill asked.

"No I'll order." Judy exclaimed.

"Ziti pasta Please." Judy told the waiter.

"Yes Madam."

"Your orders are placed and will be ready shortly."

"In the meantime, would you like something to drink?"

Bill looked at Jess.

"Coca Cola?" Bill asked Jess.

"Yes please." Jess replied.

"I'll have the same." Leslie said smiling.

Jess turned his head. Leslie blinked her left eye at him and continued staring the waiter.

"Hot Tea" Judy requested.

"I'll take Tea too." Bill finally said.

"Oke, i'll get them for you now." The waiter said as he walked away to the kitchen.

Jess grinned at Leslie. She gleamed at him back.

"So how are you two liking Hawaii so far." Bill asked.

"Well Bill, its an experience I'll never forget." Jess said.

Bill smiled. "Your part of our family Jess." Bill said and patted Jess on the sholder.

"I sure hope this food is alot better than that Szechuan Hot Chicken Salad or Kung Pao Chicken from last night's dinner." Judy said happily.

"It will dear." Bill replied.

Jess smiled and talked about his adventures with Leslie.

Judy explained some of the procedures with back massage. Her favorite was the chop block.

Leslie giggled under the table as she pretended to be tieing her shoe.

"Leslie are you tying your shoes, or laughing?" Bill asked.

Leslie rose and switched into her serious face. She would make a great actor Jess thought.

"I'm just untieing this horrible knot and retieing it with something Jess taught me." "You should really try his type of knot sometime," "It works for months and never comes undone. "Its also never a mess."

After a slight pause Bill mumbed "Uh-huh." and then turned to Jess.

"Do you tie your knots in this special way?" Bill questioned Jess.

"Uh...Yes sir." Jess replied.

Judy bent down and looked at Jess's shoes.

"These knots don't look special or anything!" Judy stated.

Bill ducked his head as Leslie did.

Soon everybody was talking under the table about Jess's shoes.

Jess looked quickly around for something to distract Bill and Judy before Leslie was caught lying. Some of the mean bullies at school nicknamed her "Lying Leslie." Which Jess hated for her to be called.

Although her parents wouldn't call her that, their trust in her would be less.

Lucky he was alble to get the waiter's attiention.

"Bill, Judy, Leslie." Jess blurted. "The waiter is serving drinks now!"

All of them rose and thanked the waiter as he placed their drinks on the table.

Nobody brought up the topic of shoe knots again because Jess always kept a converstation going about topics such as weather, or sales going on in stores in Hawaii.

Leslie grinned as she knew what Jess was trying to do. She also played along to further "Enhance" converstations.

Sometime later, the waiter arrived with the meals.

"Lasagne Alla Napoletana for the yuong woman and young man." The waiter exclaimed in an italian accent.

"Are you Really Italian?' Leslie asked innocently. She always seemed so curious. It was another bonus in knowing her.

"Non parlo abbastanza bene?" The waiter blurted.

" necessario migliorare l'accento sulla parte finale delle parole.!." Leslie replied.

"Ah." The waiter said. "Well i'll try to stress them harder next time!"

"Heres your Ziti pasta and Lobster Fra Diavolo. for you two."

"Enjoy." The waiter said in an ackward tone.

Leslie started giggling.

"What was all that about?" Jess asked.

"I was just talking to him about working harder on the stess on the end of each words." Leslie explained.

"You know how to speak italian?" Jess asked.

"Not really." "I only know about 500 words and i'm sure I messed up talking to him."

Jess smiled.

"Well let's eat and not let the meals get cold." Bill stated.

Jess dug his fork into the Lasagne and lifted it into his mouth.

It was salty, chessy, and alittle bit peppery.

"Hhmmhmm." Leslie moaned.

Jess took a quick look at Leslie.

He wasn't sure if she was acting or the italian part of her really loved it.

"Do you like it honey?" Judy asked.

Leslie lifted her sauce-covered face. "I love it!" she said.

Jess grinned and forced another bite down.

Leslie's animal grunting continued.

Jess soon realized that Leslie really hated it and was pretending.

Jess quickly glanced at Leslie as to say "Don't over do it Les!"

She smiled alittle and shoved another bite of Lasagne into her mouth.

Bill got suspicious.

"You guys don't have to pretend you like it." "Heck i don't even like it." "Lets order real italian food." Bill said.

"Waiter, Get us two italian pizzas, Extra pepperoni!" Bill yelled. "On the double!"

The waiter nodded and rushed into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to try it out but since it tastes like its a microwaved dinner, I don't like it." Bill explained.

Jess smiled. To him, this was completely unexpected.

Ten minutes later, the waiter served two Pizzas.

Jess took a bite.

No way was Jess going to pretend it was good.

It was Great.

"I didn't know you liked Coca Cola Les." Jess stated.

"I usually don't drink soda but I felt like it this time." Leslie exclaimed happily.

Leslie burped and giggled alittle.

Bill attempted to open a book he had brought along.

Judy stopped him

"Bill honey, you said you weren't going to read the entire time on this vacation." "We are suppost to relax and enjoy our vacation." "Not read our way through it." Judy said.

"Okay honey." Bill dropped the book back into his bag.

"May we order dessert?" Leslie asked.

"Yes." Bill said. "If your still hungry that is..."

The waiter returned after their order with two chocolate sundaes.

Jess ate his down quickly, but Leslie carefully took each bite and enjoyed it as much as she could."

"You were always one to embrace the moment." Jess stated sarcastically.

Leslie smiled and slowly engulfed another mouthfull of sundae.

"If you need some help on that Les, I would be more than glad to..." Jess offered.

"No i'll finish it." Leslie blurted as she gleamed her eyes at Jess.

"Boy are we going to be paying tonight." Jess said.

"Coca Cola and Chocolate sundaes with Pizza arn't going to mix well."

Leslie frowned at Jess and continued to eat.

"Look if you give yours to me, you won't have to experience the discomfort." He exclaimed.

Leslie put on her worst frown and continued to beat Jess down with it.

"What?" "Its the truth!" Jess quietly said.

Leslie mouthed Jess three words. "I know Jess!"

Since nobody was looking except Jess, nobody saw.

Leslie's smile went back to normal as she scooped the last bit of sundae out of the cup.

"Okay Lets go now." Bill said as he stood up.

Jess looked at his watch.

It was already 4:30 PM.

Bill drove back to the hotel.

Once the car stopped in the Parking Garage, Jess walked back to his room and lay flat on his bed.

He was beat and Full of Pizza.

To his suprise, Leslie slammed down right next to him.

Jess turned his head and looked at her.

Her head was faced upwards. She must have rolled around.

"I'm bored." Leslie groaned slammering her left hand repeatedly into the bed mattress

"Can't you just go back to your bedroom and pester your parents instead of me?" Jess asked demandingly.

"No, I want to be with you." Leslie replied putting on an annoying smile.

He groaned and burried his face back into the sheets.

Leslie nudged Jess in the rips with her elbow.

"Ow!" Jess blurted.

"Do something!" Leslie requested.

"I will when I feel like it." Jess yelled.

"Jess!" Leslie screamed lightly.

"Um." "Okay i got an idea!" Jess said.

He picked up the room's TV remote and turned on the TV.

"Video on Demand." Jess read as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He clicked and found a whole selection of TV shows and first run movies.

"So do you want to try out Hawaii Five-0?" Jess asked Leslie.

Leslie smiled. "Yes please."

"I'll rent an episode." "Ask Bill if its alright if I charge it to the room."

"Okay." Leslie raced out of the room with a smile and returned with a full faced grin.

"He said yes." Leslie shouted. She jumped onto the bed and laid stomach first on it.

"Good." Jess stated as he stared at the buy button.. "I hope it doesn't groan over the price it costs."

"Why?" Leslie asked.

"Well, its $14.99."

"He won't mind. We have thousands to burn." Leslie reassured.

"Ah okay." Jess smirked and hit the buy button.

Leslie leaped up, shut the bedroom door and sat next to Jess.

Jess looked at Leslie curiously

"Its so they won't hear any violent parts." Leslie giggled. "Maybe even a few groans."

Jess's eyes turned big as the video started.

The first few minutes were excellent. The rest was outstanding.. Especially the theme song.

"McGarrett is very attactive." Leslie said at the end of the episode.

"Er?" Jess grunted.

"Arn't there two Hawaii Five-0s?" Leslie asked.

"Yes." "This one we watched was made recently." "The other was from the 1960s."

"Oh." "Does the older McGarret look as good?"

"Um no, hes hairry and has got ogore zits popping out all over his face."

"Jesse Aarrons!" Leslie said.

"Lets change the subject." Jess suggest.

"Fine." Leslie crossed her arms and looked at Jess.

"Isn't it inappropriate for a girl like you to have a crush on a man twice as old as you?" Jess said unexpectedly.

"No." Leslie said seriously.

"Some girls marry a man 6 times older than them." Leslie educated Jess.

"Okay seriously subject change." Jess said in a timeout sort of voice.

Leslie stretched her arms and sighed.

"What are Bill and Judy doing." Jess asked.

"Right now they are writing."

"But didn't Judy say no books..."

"No she said no reading." "As long as they only write and don't read what they wrote it won't matter." Leslie explained.

"Is that some sort of joke?" Jess laughed.

"I know it sounds stupid but Bill couldn't keep his hand off the pen." "He conviced Judy and she bent the rules alittle."

Jess chuckled and rolled over onto his side.

"Well its 5:33 PM now." Jess said as he looked at his watch.

Leslie moaned alittle.

"Are you sick Les?"

"No." "Be right back, Restroom!"

Leslie rushed to the restroom and shut the door.

Jess could hear unpleasant sounds going on behind the door.

Suddenly a rush of feelings floated through Jess's body.

Jess ran to the restroom door.

"Leslie please hurry!" "I need to go too!" Jess shrieked.

He heard the toilot flush and feet walking closer.

Leslie opened the door. "Im going to be taking a shower now."

Leslie walked behind the glass shower and through her clothes off through the side door.

Jess hurriedly sat on the golden throne. "Releif!"

"That was close." Jess thought.

He could hear Leslie humming to herself.

"What song are you humming?"

"I'm not humming!" Leslie spoke seriously.

"Yes you are." Jess repeated.

Leslie was silence for a few seconds.

"Its one I listened to on my Ipod." Leslie anwsered.

"You have an Ipod?" Jess asked.

"Yeah Janice gave it to me." "If you want to try it out, its in my green luggage bag." Leslie exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess questioned Leslie.

"Ugh so many questions!" "I didn't think you would care!" Leslie uttered

After Jess was done with business, he sprinted over to were Leslie's green bag lay.

Jess turned on the Ipod and plugged in the earphones into his ears.

When the music started playing, it was incrediblely loud.

Jess lowered the volume and listened to all the music on the Ipod.

15 minutes past and Leslie was still in the shower.

Jess paced around the room impatiently.

Finally he burst into the bathroom and peeked inside the shower.

Leslie was facing the other way and didn't see him. She was...

"Oh!" Jess thought in his mind. Jess realized what she was doing.

"How dare I earn her trust after all these years and abuse it like this" Jess thought.

Jess pulled back immediately and quietly pushed the shower door closed.

He trudged to one of the balcony chairs and waited for Leslie.

Jess replayed the event in his mind. He knew if Leslie could tell what he was thinking of, she would kill him. He decided to think about surfing with Judy instead.

Another 5 minutes passed and she finally turned the shower water off.

She dressed and then picked another chair opposite from Jess.

"You peeked inside." Leslie said.

"What?" "What did I do?" "Peeked?" "Into what?" Jess blurted.

"Into the shower." Leslie replied.

Jess gleamed at Leslie.

A slight pause of silence filled the air.

"Yes I did." "I was wondering what was taking so long." Jess exclaimed.

"Now you know..." Leslie said in an uneasy tone.

"Are you going to banish me as Queen of Terabithia?" Leslie asked sadly.

"Banish?" "No I would never!" Jess yelled.

Leslie smiled a weak smile and then it turned into a frown.

She seemed depressed.

"Why do you seem so sad now?" Jess asked.

"Because you know now." "You know im just like every other person on Earth." "I'm just average." "Average people do what I did."

"No your not!" Your special!" "Nobody on Earth is anything like you...except maybe me." Jess replied.

"Where is that girl I met four years ago, who was so strong and ongoing?" "The girl who explored the world for what it was and when she wasn't satisfied, created her own kingdom?" Jess asked.

Leslie smiled a much bigger smile.

"Well I think I explored too much." Leslie replied in an educational pitch of voice.

Jess gleamed at Leslie.

She look delighted and put her arm around Jess.

"Thanks Jess." She said.

Jess mouthed the words "Your welcome."

He pushed her arm down carefully, and grapped her hand. He squeezed just enough for her to feel it.

They both held hands untill the sun setted. It was a beautiful sight as it went down under the horizion.

"It was fun." Leslie said in her Innocent tone of voice. She grinned and looked at Jess for an anwser.

"Just keep it to yourself and don't talk about it to anyone." Jess smirked.

Leslie nodded and stood up. She ambled over to her parents bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Jess locked the balcony door and started writing a note to send back home.

Date: Sunday, May 29th 2011,

Dear Maybelle,

Things are wonderfull here in Hawaii and its absublutely beautiful.

I wish you were with me now, but since you arn't i'm going to tell you about what we did so far.

The first day we arrived here in Honolulu, I tried out a really warm hot tub while Leslie swam in this Huge pool!

I was really tired so the relaxing tub was a great way to spend that night.

The next day after that, Leslie, Bill, Judy and I went to the beach. Its a gorgeous mile wide beach splitted in two by parking for cars.

It turns out Bill and Judy are surfers. Also when Bill offered me to try it, I turned out to be a pretty good one myself.

Sometime later that night we ate some chinese food. It was okay but it wasn't anything compared to the next day's meal.

On the third day we visited the famous Aloha Tower and after that, went to a special italian restaurant.

Bill ordered and we all tasted it. "Yuck." Bill reordered what he called "Real italian Food" Also known as Pizza ( Suprise Suprise ) Which was much better than the other horrible food.

By the way, Leslie knows how to speak some italian! It was amazing!

Since I can't print photos or anything here in Hawaii, Pantings will have to do till I get back.

Aloha from Hawaii! Aloha = Hello and Goodbye, Tower building, and a whole lot of other stuff.

P.S I never thought I would say this, but I miss you May Belle. Say Hi to Mom and Dad for me will you?

Love Jess,

Jess folded the sheet of paper and put it into an envelope.

Then he began drawling a detailed picture of the Hotel, the beach, and Leslie and himself swimming in the ocean.

"That should do." He said to himself as he finished the painting.

He folded the painting and put it alongside the letter.

Then he stamped it and taped the back flap shut.

Jess opened the hotel room door and walked to the elevator.

Once he arrived at the Lobby, he handed it to one of the desk employees.

Then Jess raced back to the hotel room

Leslie was back setting up a board game. She was dressed in a Blue T-shirt, multi-colored arm warmers, jeans and brown boots..

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"I'm setting up a board game stupid." Leslie blurted. She smiled slightly and frowned when he didn't laugh.

"Who are you playing with." Jess intentionally started harrassing Leslie with bombarting questions.

"You." Leslie said. "If you want that is." Leslie said intensively annoyed.

"Sure." Jess replied softly.

Leslie seemed less tense but that was probably due to the fact Jess stopped asking questions and agreed.

The game was battleship.

"If I win, you can take me out to the Fast Food Pizza restaurant in the Lobby of this hotel." Leslie said.

"And If i win?" Jess asked.

"Then you may request whatever you want." Leslie giggled.. "As long as its free or under the cost of a Pizza."

"Game on!" Shrieked Jess.

"Lets play on your bed." Leslie suggested. "I'll face towards you and you face towards me." "That way we can't look at each other's ships."

"Good idea." Jess replied.

Once the were properly seated, the game began!"

"A-1" Leslie yelled.

"Darn!" Jess screamed as he put a red dot on his hit battleship.

"Never put anything ever on A-1. stupid" Leslie giggled loudly.

"Well here, i'll change all my ships, that way they won't be a sitting ducks." Jess teased sarcastically.

"No don't!" Leslie screamed.

"Relax, i was just joking."

She looked at Jess with a stern face.

"Your turn." She said.

"D-5." Jess guessed.

"Nope." Leslie replied.

"You got lucky, thats all!" Jess blurted in reference to Leslie's first try. Jess put a white dot on D-5 so he would know not to fire there again.

"B-1" Leslie guessed.

"Darn it." Jess shouted as he put another red dot on his ship.

"Now all I have to do is try each letter down the grid till I completely sink your ship." "Hopefully you didn't put them all in a big row!" Leslie giggled.

"Luckily i wasn't that stupid." Jess teased.

"E-3." Jess guessed again.

"Your first hit." Leslie stated in a disappointed tone. She put a red dot on her ship.

"Yay!" Jess screamed as he put a red dot on his target grid.

One Hour Later...

"A-7" Jess screamed!"

"You Have hit my last ship!" Leslie yelled. "Two hits and i'm dead!"

"If you guess right on mine, i'm dead in just one hit!" Jess shrieked loudly.

"G 10" Leslie spoke excitedly.

"Er!" "Close but no Hit!" Jess anwsered.

"Aw darn." "I'm finished now!" Leslie shuddered dissipointedly.

"A-8." Jess yelled.

"I'm done for." Leslie said. "Game over!" "You won."

"Ahha!" "I just beat the World's best game player!" Jess laughed.

Leslie frowned.

"Don't be such a sore loser Les." Jess anwsered.

"I'm not." "I just wanted to win so I could watch your sorry face go to dinner with me."

"You still can." "Except it will be your sorry face!" Jess giggled.

Leslie pulled Jess's gameboard back and looked at it.

Jess had placed all but one of his ships way apart from each other.

He had told the truth about having only one hit left.

"Just making sure you didn't cheat." Leslie blurted "Maybe you should be a fleet commander for the Navy." Leslie joked.

"Then if I made a mistake, it would cost my life." Jess stated as crawled over to were Leslie was sitting on the bed.

He flopped down and looked straight at her.

"Professional Battleship board game player?" Leslie asked in a very soft tone.

"No." "How about husband of a very famous writer by the name Leslie Burke?"

"Hm." Leslie mumbled. "That sounds very reasonable."

She rolled onto her stomach and put her hands out infront of her. Her feet dangled off the bed.

Jess pulled closer and started kissing her.

"Is this part of your reward for winning?" Leslie asked.

"No." "This is my reward for living." Jess stated as he pulled closer. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you suffer when I do claim my reward." Jess teased.

Leslie giggled slightly and returned her appreciation to Jess.

The sarcasticness of Jess stopped. He felt a rush of sad emotions.

Jess paused for a second and thought out loud. "I don't know how I would have coped Les."

"For what?" She asked innocently.

"If you had died." Jess answered.

For a minute there was an ackward pause.

"Well..." Leslie murmered.

"I just don't know how to handle a loss that deep." Jess said outloud.

Leslie looked worriedly.

"Why do you need to handle it?" "I'm alive and well." "And i'm not going to kill myself." Leslie blurted.

"I know that, but what about Bill and Judy." "Or my parents!"

"Jess you can't worry your whole life." "Horrible stuff happens all the time to everyone." "And rarely can you do anything about it.." Leslie said in a high pitch tone.

"So I shouldn't worry then?" Jess asked.

"As long as we have each other..." Leslie reassured

"Nothing crushs us." Jess mimiced..

"Exactly." Leslie recomfirmed.

"Thats what friends are f..."

"Wrong!" Leslie interupted. "We arn't friends." "We are soul mates for life."

"I stand corrected then." Jess stated with a smile.

"In the last two weeks we have either been happy, or sad." "Neither neutral or angry." Jess commented.

Leslie and Jess stared at each other. They already knew why.

Please Review.

P.S: Sorry if i got to personal in this chapter guys and girls...  
> <p>


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Readers,

I havn't updated my story in a long time mostly due to being busy all the time, School and deciding what this chapter should be about.

For a few days i thought about ending this series in Chapter 20. But i'm not sure if thats such a good idea. There is still alot left to write about between Jess and Leslie. And i'm sure you all want more.

Anyways i'll try and keep you updated with the most recent chapters, and news on what i'm going to do with the series. Also I noticed that even after a week, i havn't got any reviews from other members.. Its strange that only one person is reviewing.

If my series is not good enough, please review that. Anything just review!

This chapter is about the return from Jess and Leslie's vacation.

Enjou and Please review!

Chapter 16 Home

Unfortunately, The rest of Jess's vacation seemed to past by quickly. Till the night before the left.

"Aw." Jess moaned as Leslie helped him back his bags.

"I wish we weren't going back!" Jess complained.

"Jess!" Leslie replied teasingly. "You want to live a wierd life in a hotel with no family and a girl who is crazy about a kingdom in a forest?"

"Your not crazy." "Your just special." "And if thats so, I'm king so i'm even more crazy.

"I know I was joking Jess." Leslie smiled

Jess smiled back and pulled down the last zipper.

"All packed!" Leslie announced cheerfully.

"Duh." Jess mumbled.

Both laughed and sat on the bed not knowing what to do next.

Leslie teared up when Jess pulled out her souvenir guide book.

"Its been a great 2 weeks with you Les." Jess said calmly.

"Its been the best in my life with you." Leslie cried softly.

Jess took his right arm and put it around Leslie's back, supporting her.

"Its not going to be easy going back, but we have to." Jess advised.

Leslie rested her head on Jess's right sholder and kissed it.

He softly brushed her hair from front to back.

"Your a big girl." "You will survive." Jess said happily.

Leslie laughed and nudged him.

The two then turned off the lights and jumped into the bed.

They soon fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.

"Beep...Beep...Beep." The alarm clock rung

Jess slammed the snooze button. Leslie moaned softly. Both wanted to sleep in but they knew they had to get up.

"Oh lord." Jess thought. "Its 2:00 am."

Jess turned on the lamp.

"Wake up sleepy head." Jess said loudly. "We have got a big day ahead of us."

Leslie opened her eyes. They were unfocused and tired.

"Just five more minutes?" Leslie asked sadly.

"No." "Take a shower now." Jess threw one of Leslie's arm warmers at her in a final attempt to wake her.

She giggled and rushed into the bathroom with her arm covering her face against anything else getting thrown at her.

Jess smiled and pulled out his clothes from the closet.

Bill opened the penthouse connecting door.

"Hey Jess." "Leslie taking a shower?" he asked

"Yeah." Jess replied. "You seem to be already ready."

Bill smiled and turned his head to look at the light emitting from the bathroom.

"Judy and I stayed up all night at the pool area for a look one last time before we go." Bill explained. "And we didn't want to bother you because Leslie and you seemed to be having such a good time."

"Oh." Jess said. "Well Leslie and I will be ready in about an hour."

Bill nodded and walked back into his bedroom as he shut the connecting door.

"Jess." Leslie yelled from inside the shower.

"What Les?" Jess screamed back.

"Can you come look at this for a second?" She asked.

"Yes?" Jess said as he charged into the bathroom.

"What?" he asked as soon as he saw her face.

"Look at this on me!" Leslie said calmly as she seemed to be pointing to a little mark on her chest.

A rush of emotions filled Jess's mind. "Oh god no!" Jess screamed.

"No you can't be dying!" Jess yelled pointing to the mark on her.

"Jess!" Leslie shrieked.

"Thats just one of my birthmarks, This is a necklase I found in the showers little cupboard!" Leslie replied happily as she put the necklase around her neck. She tried buttoning it but failed.

Jess's stress levels dropped and he sighed heavily.

He pulled Leslie out of the shower and started kissing her furiously.

"Jess!" Leslie laughed leaning closer towards him.

"When we get home, I want to spend a whole day with you in Terabithia." Jess exclaimed.

"Thats fine." Leslie said giggling and looking up at him.

"Whats wrong with you?" "Why did you think I was dying?" Leslie spoke and giggled softly.

Jess just opened his mouth alittle and looked at her in a concerned way. He didn't say anything.

A moment of silence past as the shower poured water out and into the tub running down the drain.

"Drip...Plop...Drip..Plop...Drip...Plop." The shower went. It was semi-comforting at the same time being ackward. Jess thought.

After a little while when Jess didn't anwser, Leslie sighed and rolled her eyes down.

"Now, Put this Necklace on me." Leslie ordered looking down at it in her hands.

Jess grabbed hold of the Necklase from her hands, turned her around and strung it. He carefully snapped the connecting piece.

"Turn around." He requested.

"How does it look?" Leslie asked curiously.

"Look at yourself in the mirror." Jess replied.

"Beautiful." Leslie said in a satisfied tone of voice.

"Okay since the water is still on, take your shower." Leslie ordered folding a towel around herself.

Jess pulled his clothes off and stepped in.

This time he made sure she didn't creep up behind him while he was showering.

After he was clean, Jess dried off and put on his clothes.

He walked out and saw Leslie snacking on something at the breakfast table.

She was dressed as usual in jeans, multi-colored arm warmers, brown boots and this time a dark blue shirt with the newly found Necklace.

Jess usually never questioned Leslie's choice of clothing but this time he just had to know.

"Leslie why do you ware arm warmers and boots when its always warm here?" Jess asked.

"Because I like the colors." Leslie replied instinctively. She was looking down tapping her finger on the table, slightly crunching on a candy bar.

Jess smiled and picked a chair next to her.

"Thats what I love about you." "Your not afraid about telling the truth and you do what you want."

Leslie looked up at him and gave a weak smile. She then looked back down and continued to eat.

Jess knew she was upset that they were leaving that day.

"My Queen, we shall rejoin...reunite with our fell...fell...fellow Terabithians." Jess said trying to sound like her. Even after all 4 years of knowing Leslie, Jess couldn't qute master royal talk yet.

She smiled and held Jess's hand.

"You my king, shall be mine forever." Leslie replied grinning.

Jess leaned his head up against hers.

Leslie pushed the candy bar into his mouth and he began to chew it.

At first he wanted to spit it out since the part he ate had some of Leslie's saliva on it. But the over-powering flavor forced him to continue. Leslie didn't seem to take notice of Jess's changing face expressions.

Once Jess chewed the entire candy bar, Leslie placed the wrapper on the table and leaned back in her chair.

She used both of her hands to push her short blonde hair back out of her face while she sighed.

Judy came storming in. "Time to go honey!" she said to Leslie.

Leslie stood up as Jess did. Jess pulled out his camera and took one picture of the room.

They both gave one last sad look and headed out to follow Judy.

Bill was already in the Limo waiting for them.

The driver carefully took Leslie and Jess's bags from them as they boarded in.

"Bye Bye." Leslie said softly.

Jess looked out of the back window as the limo pulled away.

The ilikai hotel got smaller and smaller as they traveled farther.

Once they arrived at the airport, Jess felt sad.

After boarding the airplane, Jess looked out the window. The palm trees were slightly blowing in the wind and the sun was just beginning to rise.

Jess's courage that he had built up allowed him to not be scared as the airplane accelerated down the runway and into the sky.

The airplane rapidly pulled away from Hawaii.

"Aloha Hawaii." Leslie said tearing.

Jess lifted the armrest that lay in the middle of them and pulled Leslie to his side.

He cried on her as she did on him.

Something about their vaction caused great saddness in the two.

Most likely that their relationship strengthened and it took place in this wonderfull state.

The Flight from Honolulu to Washington D.C was direct.

It took alittle more than 10 hours.

Jess felt massive Jet lag and wanted to just sleep.

Soon the pilot started talking on the intercom system.

The airplane began descending and the land below became bigger and bigger.

Jess watched as the speed brake on the wings flapped up and down.

Once on the ground, the aircraft taxied and stopped at the gate.

Jess poked Leslie awake.

"Hm?" she mumbled opening her eyes just enough to see Jess and block out bright light.

"We are back in Virginia." Jess said tiredly.

"Oh." Leslie mumbled and wiped her eyes. She unbuckled her safty belt and stood up opening the overhead compartment door.

She pulled down the overhead luggage and walked down the small hallway inbetween rows of seats.

Bill and Judy followed this time

They all were tired.

Once they arrived in the airport parking lot, Jess helped load all the bags into the trunk and the rest inbetween Leslie and himself.

The ride home was long, boring, and seemed to be slow.

The concrete road ended and the dirt one started.

Jess could tell they were almost home.

Bill drove the car into the Burkes driveway and stopped.

Jess slowly got out of the car and helped Leslie.

"I'm going to visit my parents and i'll be back later tonight." "Okay :Leslie?"

She nodded and sleepily walked to the house's front door.

It was already 7:30 PM. The sun had setted and the dark of the night made it harder to see.

Jess dashed to his house.

He rang the doorbell and his whole family burst into talking.

"Jess! "Jess" "Hey Jess!" May Belle screamed

"How was it in Hawaii?" "What was it like?" What else did you do?" Everyone asked.

Jess smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

All his family moaned in awe as Jess walked up the stairs to his room.

He gazed at his room for a second.

The memorys of it seemed to distant. Something he didn't want to remember.

Jess hurriedly unpacked his clothes and changed into a blue shirt, tan jeans, and tan shoes.

He ran downstairs and out the door before his family could ask why.

Jess walked up to the Burkes front door,

It was opened so he walked in.

Leslie was sitting at the top of the stairs looking down.

"Hey." She called.

Jess nodded and walked up to the step she was at.

Leslie was now in a bright yellow shirt, jeans, and white shoes.

Jess lay in tiredness not focusing his eyes on anything.

The duo sat for an hour, waiting for the other to say something.

Leslie looked at Jess in a sleepy way.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jess said getting up.

Leslie nodded and followed him down and out the door.

To his suprise she didn't turn back.

"What are you doing Les?" Jess asked confused.

"What does it look like?" Leslie replied.

"Terabithia." She said.

Finally to Jess's amazment, one word was all he needed to understand what she meant.

The two raced in the night towards their mighty kingdom...Terabithia.

Please Review and I mean it! I need more reviews! 


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Readers,

Okay if you read the Chapter Title, you probably know whats going to happen. I got bored of writing about the good times. Now its about the bad.

In this chapter Leslie and Jess talk about the future and what is happening to their kingdom...Terabithia. Also, an unthinkable unexpected disaster happens.

Will this be the end? Or is this just the beginning?

Chapter 17 Terabithia's Demise

"Wait up Leslie!" Jess screamed.

Leslie giggled and continued ahead.

The air was warm and the sky was starry.

There was just enough light to reflect off Leslie's eyes and teeth.

Her smile was very big and her eyes were wide open.

Jess couldn't help but grin at the sight of his girl friend. Her gentle laughter and her swift movments.

Jess stopped at the bridge and hanged his feet off it.

Leslie plopped down next to him with a big smile.

Jess wiped his eyes of tears and waited for her to say something.

"Whats the matter Jesse?" She asked in a high pitch girly tone of voice.

"I'm just remembering all the times we have been here." "We started off as friends and..." Jess paused. He knew Leslie would be able to fill in the gaps.

Leslie stuck her tung out and tasted the air.

Jess watched in bewilderment.

She laughed and then looked down at the slow flowing water. She lightly moved her feet back and forwarth.

"We are growing up." Leslie said quietly.

Jess nodded in agreement.

"I turn fifthteen in 3 months." Jess whispered.

Leslie snuffled her nose and tried not to cry.

"One things for sure." Leslie cried and studdered.

Jess looked puzzled at Leslie.

"No matter how much we change, we will always have each other."

Jess hugged Leslie tightly and they both cried.

It was very emotional for them since they knew their days were numbered as rulers for Terabithia.

"We...we...don't...even visit...Terabithia...anymore." Leslie bursted out in tears.

"I know..." Jess said. His voice was breaking up even with the simplest of words.

"There will be a day...when you forget..." Leslie finally shuddered.

Tears streamed from Jess's face. He cried so hard, his nose turned bright red.

"Leslie!" he cried.

Leslie turned her head and faced Jess.

Her blonde hair was wet with tears and her nose was clogged.

"Terabithia was for us." "A gettaway from our lifes." "Now that we can handle our problems, we don't need it as much anymore." "Terabithia will always be with us, In our hearts and feelings." "As long as we remember, it was always be a part of us and who we were and are."

"Once we forget, those children we were all those years ago, will be gone."

Leslie nodded in agreement and wiped the tears off Jess's face with her thumb.

"I turn fifthteen in 5 months." Leslie stated.

Jess looked at up at the treehouse they rebuilt so many years ago.

Jess burst into laughter. "That would look crazy if a wife and husband were playing up in that!"

Leslie joined in with even more giggles. "Your right it would!"

After they stopped laughing, Jess and Leslie watched the skys for a very long time.

For some strange reason, Jess felt the need to stay. He walked over to the treehouse and climbed it. He lay down and waited for something.

Sometime later, he could hear somebody else climbing, and then slam down next to him. Heavy breathing and giggling indicated that this person was Leslie.

"You staying too?" Jess asked.

"I'm going whereever you go." Leslie said calming her labored breathing down.

Jess sat up and pulled a small blanket out of an old toolbox. He pulled it over Leslie and cuddled next to her.

"Thanks." Leslie said moving around under it to keep warm.

"You do know your a one in a billion girl Les." Jess replied.

"Yeah." Leslie anwsered rubbing Jess's arm.

Jess expected a nudge, but instead she comforted him.

"I wonder if we will get any sleep." Jess questioned.

"I'm sure I will if i'm relaxed." Leslie said slightly giggling.

"Relaxed?" "How?" Jess asked.

Leslie started kissing him and rubbing his cheek.

"This way." She whipsered.

Leslie pulled her yellow shirt off and started on her jeans.

Jess was flooded with kisses and wished it would last forever.

Leslie didn't object when he pulled her pants off. It seemed she just wanted more.

She jumped onto Jess and started on his underware.

Furiously she kissed him.

"Do you want to feel my love?" Leslie whispered into Jess's ear.

"Yes." Jess quietly replied.

"Just...tou."

"I know Les." Jess replied.

Jess softly caressed Leslie's head.

"Do you want to feel me lower?" Leslie asked.

"I don't feel comfortable enough to." Jess replied.

Leslie smiled for Jess's good-reasoning and enjoyed what he did do.

"When we are both ready, then I will." reassured Jess.

"But that might be when we are 18." Leslie anwsered.

"It probably will but for now, we have each other this way." Jess explained. "I feel comfortable to treat you as I do now, but too young to..."

"I know Jess." Leslie nodded and smiled.

"I'm not ready either." She finally said.

Jess frowned. He felt ashamed for what he had done.

He couldn't understand himself or Leslie.

That curious, sweet, innocent Leslie he had known. That girl he had remembered had been gone for a year now.

Jess and Leslie's interest changed durning their 13th birthdays.

Although it wasn't untill they both were fourteen to admitt it.

Jess remembered that Leslie's love for him when they were both ten was not adultrated love, but love towards a friendship. An innocent friendship of no adult feelings.

It was simple love, but that was all changed. And Jess felt somehow responsable for it.

How could he let their love progress into something mature?

They kissed some more and laughed alittle. Then Leslie sighed and rolled back over to her side of the treehouse.

"Atleast our lifes will be fun." Leslie said giggling alittle.

"Yeah." Jess said sleepily.

The night sounds of crickets and owls hooting was very comforting. Soon Leslie and Jess drifted off to sleep.

As morning broke out, so did hot heat from hell.

The temperatures rose dramatically. Jess woke as the sun shined brightly in his face.

He groaned alittle and rolled around to look at Leslie who was behind him.

She was still asleep, shaded by Jess as he sat upright.

Jess pulled Leslie's shirt up and tickled her back slightly.

Leslie burst into giggling and turned around. "What!" she yelled.

"I'm just enjoying you." Jess replied.

Leslie smiled and nudged Jess really hard.

"OW!" Jess yelled shaking his hurt arm.

Leslie grinned and sat upright.

As the sun slowly climbed in the sky,, so did the temperature.

Quickly Jess pulled the blanket off of his legs and stood up.

He gave Leslie a hand as when she tried to get up.

Both headed down the latter, one after another in a row.

Jess hoped his parents wouldn't punish him for spending the night outside.

Once Leslie and Jess reached the road leading to their homes, they split up. Jess went to his house, while Leslie went to hers.

He creeped up slowly to his house so nobody would see him or hear him coming

Jess peaked around the doorway arch and saw his family finishing breakfast.

"Hi Jess!" May Belle screamed as she jumped out of her chair and hugged him.

Jess's face turned red as he softly pushed May Belle back from him.

"Did you and Leslie do something together?" Brenda and Elle teased. "Like maybe...Make love under the stars?"

Jess groaned and squeezed his fists.

"Stop." Yelled Jack." "Jess, you should have been here last night." "But I'm not going to punish you since you and Leslie were only talking" "Am I correct?" "Dont Do it again!" "Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Jess replied clearly. He pulled up a seat next to his sister May Belle and smiled weakly at her.

May Belle seemed to forget the whole conversation and smiled a genuinely happy grin back at him.

Brenda and Elle pushed out of their chairs and loudly walked off out the door slamming it behind them.

"Don't worry about them Jesse." Mary said. "They just arn't in a good mood today."

"Ha." Jess laughed "When are they ever in a good mood?"

Everybody smiled and continued eating.

"So What was it like in Hawaii?" May Belle blurted.

"Sunny, warm, exciting and tropical." Jess anwsered. "Its like nothing i've ever seen and experienced before."

"Did you make any friends?" Mary asked.

"No." "Most of the kids were like they are here." "Except they ignored us istead of bothering us." Jess stated softly. He took a spoonfull of cereal and swallowed it.

"When you got back, did you meet any new guys?" Mary asked again.

"No why?" He anwsered quietly.

All eyes were on Jess.

"What?" Jess mumbled as he quickly chewed a piece of banana.

"Jess!" May Belle screamed.

"What!" "Honestly what are you guys trying to ask me?" Jess asked cautiously starring down the barrel of his parents eyes.

"Some kids from around this area came by just after you and Leslie arrived back this morning, and asked where you two normally hang out." "I thought since they were your friends, they could use your..."

"YOU TOLD THEM OF TERA..." Jess paused and quickly rethought his sentence.

Jess knew long back when his father followed him into the forest he was bound to find out their secret area. and tell of it to Mary. Except nobody knew that it was called Terabithia or that it was extremely special to Jess and Leslie.

"I'm sorry Jess." Mary replied. "Maybe you can meet them if you hurry."

Jess dropped his spoon onto the table and rushed out the door.

He ran as fast as he could to Leslie's house and didn't stop till he arrived at the front door.

Jess frantically pounded on the door and rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps and slight moaning as somebody neared closer.

The door opened and a half dressed Leslie starred at Jess. She was combing her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time.

"What Jess?" Leslie mumbled. Most of her words were sllurred as it was hard for her to pronounce words and brush teeth.

"A few guys just went over to Terabithia after my mother told them where we hang out!" Jess whipsered loudly. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Okay, i'll come with you!" Leslie said spitting out toothpaste in her hand.

Jess took the lead in the run and dashed towards the forest leading to his beloved Terabithia as fast as he could with Leslie right behind him.

Once they arrived, they were both in shock.

"Oh god!" Jess screamed.

The bridge Jess had built so many years ago was tagged with orange and pink paint.

Most of the paint made up swear words, while the rest of it was just random.

"Jeees..." Leslie weeped holding onto Jess's sholdered tightly.

Jess walked across it looking up at the tree they use to hang out in. The treehouse in that tree, was now...smashed.

Anger, hate, and sadness rushed through Jess's veins. He wanted to hurt whoever had done this.

"Juistice!" Jess screamed." "I'll get justice!" "Don't worry Leslie!" "i'll get them." He pushed Leslie off his sholder and huffed off deeper into the forest.

Please review. Without you, this series wouldn't exist. Reviewing is critical. So once again, Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Readers,

This Chapter is probably my favorite. It stands out from the others ones and at the same time is original.

In this chapter Jess finds out more about the guys who tagged Terabithia. He then prepares for their return.

Happy Father's day everyone!

Enjoy!

Chapter 18 Justice

"Shit." Jess puffed as he twisted his leg after falling over on uneven ground.

He quickly regained his balance and forced himself on.

In the distance, he heard laughing and loud sounds. It was coming from a trio of kids.

All three of them had backpacks and were dressed in jackets which was extrmeely unusual for warm springtime weather.

Jess hunched behind a large rock in order to hide himself from possibly hostile people.

He watched as they threw sticks at each other and tagged trees with silly string.

Jess crawled closer to get a better view of who these people were.

Just then one of them hit another with a rock.

The kid who got hit frantically opened his backpack and pulled out to what appeared to Jess to be a handgun.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS PUNK?" The kid screamed.

The other two kids raised their hands in order to prove their surrenderance to the kid with the gun.

They all started laughing and the kid with the gun threw it carelessly into his backpack.

All of Jess's senses told him these were bad people and getting as far away from them as possible was a good idea.

He scampered as fast as he could back to Terabithia's bridge.

Leslie was there dangling her feet off. Her gaze senselessly watched the slow flowing river past down under her.

"Leslie!" Jess screamed.

She quickly turned around and mouthed the word "What?"

"We have got to go!" Jess yelled. He seemed panicked and more frightened than Leslie had ever seen him before.

"Don't question me now Leslie." "I'll tell you when we get back." Just run!" Jess whipered.

Leslie quickly nodded and rushed home at her top speed.

Meanwhile, Jess pulled out the Bridge's nails and disconnected it from the other side.

"There!" He said to himself. Nobody would be able to get across now without having to walk miles around.

Jess hurriedly stood up and darted off for home.

After he arrived back, Leslie and Jess sat in the Burke's gold room.

"Who were they?" Leslie asked curiously. Her eyes sparkled as the sunlight shined in through the window.

"I don't know." Jess replied. "All I know is they are coming for us."

"Should we tell our parents?" Leslie questioned Jess.

"Not now." Jess answered. "If they found out, we would be grounded for lying." "They wouldn't believe me."

"I do." Leslie replied thoughtlessly patting Jess's hand softly.

"I know, but its just...I don't know what to do." Jess spoke lightly as he leaned back into the couch.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Jess stood up and walked to the door to see who it was.

It was Jess's father: Jack.

Jack walked inside as Jess opened the door for him. He looked at Jess and quickly turned to Leslie. Then back to Jess again.

"Son, What is this?" Jack said as he handed Jess an envelope.

Jess read the mailing address.

4231 Malcolm St. John's Gift Shop Lark Creek Virginia, 24250

"Uh...its just a...uh..." Jess studdered and looked up at his father.

"Mr Aaro...I mean Jack, its just a mailing catalog Jess signed up for, to give to me, since my parents mailbox is always full he used your address, i'm sorry." Leslie blurted quickly.

"I suppose catalogs have bills in them too?" Jack said thoughtlessly. He looked straight into Leslie's eyes.

"I bought something from the store, and the bill was sent to your house." "I'm sorry." "I'll pay for it." Leslie replied.

"Its not the bill i'm worried about." Jack stated. "Its you Jess."

"Every day you have become more and more distant."

"I'm just busy dad." Jess answsered.

Jack sighed and turned his gaze at Jess. "Okay son." "i'll see you tonight for dinner." Jack frisked Jess's head and walked out the door as he shut it behind him.

"Whew!" Leslie said.

"Heh its just the bill for the 3DTV I bought for you a few months ago." "Ive still got a few hundred left to pay." Jess laughed alittle and nudged Leslie softly.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

A few seconds past and she started crying.

"All that work Jess." "Our treehouse and everything!" She sobbed.

"I know Les." "I'm going to do everything in my power to get things back to normal, but for now, we have to work on a bigger problem." "Those guys who did it to us in the first place. Jess responded holding Leslie tightly to himself.

She cried alittle bit more and then stopped. She smiled and kissed Jess.

"See?" "Everythings better now." Jess stated.

Leslie giggled and looked at Jess. Her blueish green eyes so pure.

"What should we do now?" She asked softly.

"Well i'm going to ask around town and see who these guys are and what they want." "Hopefully, somebody will know about it once I describe the details about these guys."

"And Les, Here." Jess pulled something up out of his backpack and showed it to Leslie.

It was a large silverplated 44. Magnum handgun.

Leslie looked confused and covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped.

"If these guys come back, they may try and kill you." "I don't want you defenceless if they come back." Jess stated seriously.

"But Jess!" "I don't even know how to use a gun, much less try and aim it!" Leslie said. Her voice quivered in a way Jess had never heard before.

"Just pull this back each time you fire, and pull the trigger." Jess said calmly.

"I know its wierd Les." "But i'm not kidding." "Those guys I saw in the woods had a gun too." "I didn't tell you about it till now because I wasn't sure if it was necessary."

"Thats why you were so scared?" Leslie asked alittle bit more calm now.

"Yes." Jess exclaimed holding the handle of the gun towards Leslie.

She carefully reached for it and grabbed it from his hand.

"Just aim?" She asked.

"Just aim." Jess said. "Like this." One hand on the handle and the other on the trigger." Also, put your back into it." "Hold yourself firmly and point the gun towards the target."

"You mean person?" Leslie asked frightened.

Jess sighed and looked out the window. He grabbed the gun from her and opened the loading case.

He pulled out a box of bullets and loaded the gun.

"Its loaded now." Jess replied. "Just remember to pull this back or it won't fire." "Its got 6 bullets, so you have six shots." "If you run out, theres some more on the table here."

"Okay." Leslie said with confidence.

"I'm gonna go check out downtown." "I'll be back." Jess said strapping his backpack to himself.

Leslie quickly kissed Jess and hugged him tightly.

"I Love you." She said.

"I Love you too." Jess replied. He opened the front door and walked out. A few minutes later, he hitched a ride with his dad on a quick trip downtown.

Leslie whimpered as she remembered she was still holding the gun. She quickly placed it down on the couch and walked off into the kitchen.

She rethought all of Jess's instructions and hoped the day she would have to fire the gun would never come.

Review please. I can never have enough of them! Review, Review, Review! Please! 


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Readers,

I worked hard all week to give you this long chapter you all deserve. Its very dramatic and unique from the rest of the series.

I'm thinking about ending this series at Chapter 21 but before I do, i want to hear your feedback about it. But all good things come to an end so keep that in mind!

In this chapter, Jess and Leslie fight for their lifes against a rouge gang. Review as soon as you can.

Thanks and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 19 Break In

After sometime it started raining.

Leslie watched the rain trickle down the Gold Room's window.

It was slow and peacefull.

All she wanted was to be in Jess's arms again. She wanted to be safe with him.

Time seemed to pass slowly and fears of the guys who tagged Terabithia still clearly in her mind.

She picked up a glass of lemonade and began sipping from it. Her hand shook as the feeling of coldness ran through her nerves.

As time passed, the sky became darker and darker. Soon it was 2:30 PM and it looked as if the sun had setted.

"I wish Jess was here." Leslie mumbled to herself.

Just then Judy came walking into the room.

Leslie quickly hid the gun behind herself. Her posture looked professional, but at the same time alittle deceptive.

"Hi Mom." She called.

Judy smiled. She wasn't use to Leslie referring to her as Mom.

"Hi honey." She replied. "Anything wrong?" she asked as she looked through a shelf of books.

"Oh nothing." "Just alittle bit under the weather." Leslie replied as she peeked behind herself to make sure the gun was clearly out of Judy's sight.

"Are you sick?" Judy asked concernedly. Her glance was fully on Leslie now.

"No...Its just this rain is very depressing and Jesse Aarons isn't going to be home for another hour." Leslie answered sadly.

"Oh." Judy replied instinctively. "Well if you need anything, i'll be in the lounge with your father."

And at that, She was off.

Leslie sighed and viewed the gun. She saw the shiney silver lining and brownish colored handle.

It was very heavy and intimidating.

Leslie carefully placed it back down on a nearby table. She leaned against the wall upright watching any vehicles that might come rolling down the road...or in this case, anything abnormal.

She slowly closed her eyes. The soft pelleting of the rain hitting the roof and trickling down the window was very relaxing.. She started drifting off to sleep when somebody ringed the doorbell.

Leslie quickly ran over to the entrance hallway. She clocked the gun and stood exactly as Jess had told her before.

"Please don't make me do this!" Leslie whispered to herself. The doorbell rang again and the person outside knocked this time.

"Are you going to get that?" Bill yelled from across the house.

"Yeah i'm just brushing my hair." Leslie yelled back

She heard Bill mumble loudly and continue his talk with Judy.

"One hand on the handle, and another on the trigger." Leslie finally said. "But how am I going to open the door like this?" She thought to herself.

"I'll just use my left hand to open the door and the other to stay on the trigger." Leslie thought.

Carefully she reached out and yanked quickly pulling the door open.

Leslie jumped back and put both hands on the gun.

"Stay were you are!" Leslie screamed

"Whoa Les!" Jess whimpered with both his hands up in surrender. "I think you know me enough not to shoot me on sight" Jess laughed weakly.

"Oh sorry!" Leslie replied. "Come on in!" She said as she motioned her hand for Jess to walk.

Rain soaked Jess stumbled onto the floor mat and shut the door behind him.

He pulled off his raincoat and put it on the clothes rack.

"You scared me there for a second." Jess laughed slyly as he rubbed his feet onto the mat to dry them.

"You did too!" Leslie whimpered. She walked alittle closer to Jess and looked at his face. "And this gun is driving me crazy!" She whipsered loudly

Jess sighed and shrugged. He lazily walked over to a nearby couch and stretched his feet onto a footrest.

Leslie slammed down next to him on the same couch. She huddled close to him and hugged him firmly.

"Those guys..." Jess said softly. "They are a local gang from Arlington." They are known juveniles for many thefts, sluggings and break ins."

"Break ins?" Leslie blurted worriedly. Her tone of voice was extremely frightened as she clung even tighter to Jess. She looked up at him for answers.

Jess squeezed her hand and didn't let go. "Yes." He whispered.

Just a second later, Bill came walking into the room.

Leslie quickly put the gun into her back jeans pocket and covered it with some of her shirt.

"Hey you guys!" Bill said carelessly. He seemed very happy and worry-free. "Something wrong?" He later asked once he saw Leslie's shocked face.

"Er...no...Nothing..." Jess answered firmly. "Leslie was just telling me some of her scariest moments in life..."

Leslie pinched Jess as Bill opened the hallway refrigerator.

"Ow." Jess murmured under his breath.

"Oh ahah." Bill chuckled "Did she tell you the time that she ran off with her stuffed teddy bear?" "She was six then and her reason for doing that was because she wanted to hide him from the lightning." "It was a stormy day just like it is now."

"Dad!" Leslie moaned.

"What?" "You don't want Jess to know that?" Bill laughed as he pulled out a beer.

"I've already heard the story many times." Jess replied in an attempt to defend Leslie. "She tells me everything and even some stuff you don't know about."

"Oh." Bill laughed weakly. "Well then, I guess i'll leave you two to yourselves" He quickly opened the bottle with an opener and started pouring a glass.

"I'll see you later Jess." He stated happily as he walked out of the hallway and back into the lounge room.

"Really?" Jess said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Leslie asked curiously.

"You really ran off with your teddy bear?" Jess laughed lightly.

"Jesse Aarons!" Leslie yelled.

"I'm just trying to get my mind off those guys." "I'm scared." Jess replied.

"You are too?" Leslie asked thoughtlessly."

"Yeah?" "Who wouldn't be when your trying to keep somebody you loved safe?"

Leslie squeezed him tighter and buried her face into his shirt. "I am too." She mumbled.

Jess gentilly brushed her hair with his left hand. She breathed softly and steadily.

Hours went by. The soft soothing sound of the rain with an echo of Bill and Judy talking 5 rooms over was all the sound that filled the house.

Leslie drifted off to sleep, while Jess kept guard of her. She was on his lap but he was still able to twist his head enough to look outside through the window.

"She looks so peaceful." Jess thought to himself.

Jess wanted to wake her but he decided not to.

The storm seemed to intensify as it thundered even louder.

One bolt of thunder was so long it woke Leslie.

"Les its just thunder." Jess said comfortingly.

Leslie nodded.

Just then the power went out. Jess jumped to his feet and looked through the window.

"What?" Leslie asked. "Its just thunder."

"No that wasn't." Jess replied. "I heard something hit the power box on the side of the house.

"Maybe just a tree?" Leslie guessed.

Suddenly Leslie could hear voices.

"See?" Jess whispered. "Somebody is out there."

"Jess..." Leslie replied. "Thats my dad turning the generator." She pointed to Bill in a raincoat as he walked around the house.

Jess blushed and sat down again. "I am overworring." Jess said as the lights turned back on.

Leslie smiled and pulled him close to her. "Thats what I love about you." Leslie whispered as she kissed him. "You always think about others...before yourself..."

"Your turn to keep watch!" Jess studdered.,

Leslie frowned as she took the gun from Jess. She hated holding it.

"You can use my bedroom." Leslie noted.

Jess nodded and walked up the stairway. Leslie heard him shut the door and slam down on the bed.

She was so bored she started thinking about Jess and how cute he looked in bed.

"His chest is so slim." Leslie giggled to herself. She remembered the times Jess took his shirt off to help his father in chopping wood.

Then she remembered Terabithia and the bridge being tagged. She weeped quietly as she tried to think of better times.

After awhile, she looked at the clock. It was already 8:00 PM. She stood up, stretched her arms and stumbled over to the dinner table.

Judy was cooking Pasta and Bill as usual was placing out the silverware.

Leslie smiled at her parents as she helped her dad with the napkins.

"Leslie honey could you get me a big plate?" Judy asked kindly.

"Sure Mom." Leslie replied. She ambled over to a cupboard door and opened it. She reached for the plate. It was at the very top. Leslie pushed her arms as high as she could go as she stood on her toes.

She pulled it down and placed it next to her mother's pot of Pasta.

Judy grabbed a stirring spoon. It slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor.

"Don't worry Mom." I'll get it!" Leslie insisted.

As she bent down, Bill caught a glance of something silver in her back jeans pocket.

"Leslie?" "What is that you have there?" Bill asked.

"What?" Leslie asked. Her face was calm but her mind was in panic mode looking for a good lie.

"I saw something silver in your pocket." Bill commented.

"I saw something silver too!" Judy joined in. "You were reaching for the plate when I noticed it." "What is it honey?"

"Oh shit!" Leslie thought. "They both witnessed seeing it!"

Leslie quickly smiled and flashed her eyes at her parents in such a sweet way.

Both her parents smiled back and watched her closely. They waited for an answer.

Leslie put both of her hands onto the kitchen couner behind her and leaned back on it.

"Well Leslie?" Bill asked. "What is it?"

She looked down at her feet and puckered her lips together.

"Leslie dear?" "What is it?" Judy questioned softly.

Leslie looked up at her mother and starred directly into her eyes.

Luckily for Leslie, Jess just happened to be entering the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Jess announced as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He had just got out of bed.

"Whats going on?" Jess asked puzzled.

"Leslie has something and we were just asking her what it is." Bill stated.

Jess flashed his eyes open to clear up his watery vision. His dark brown eyebrows lifted each time he did it.

"Yeah I was just about to tell you about that." Jess admitted yawning.

"You were?" Leslie asked shocked.

"Yeah Leslie!" Jess said yawning. He blinked his left eye at her. Leslie nodded slightly back at him to say she got the message.

"You see...Everytime Leslie and I go into the forest, she gets her pants stuck on a branch and I have to help her each time to get her unstuck."

Judy and Bill smiled as they looked at Jess.

"So since i'm always ahead of her." Jess paused and yawned again. He then restarted. "I'm so far ahead its tiring to go back to her and use my knife to help her out."

"You never told us about this?" Bill asked.

"Well it wasn't till recently when she started growing taller." Jess explained.

Leslie smiled at this lie. She hadn't grown much at all in the past 4 years she had known Jess.

"So anyways, this past weekend, I gave her a knife." Jess studdered.

"You what?" "You gave Leslie a knife?" Judy asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Cough, Cough, Cough." Jess started hacking on a sip of lemonade he had intentionally drank.

"Its not like I gave her a gun or anything." Jess replied after he stopped hacking.

"Okay fine." Bill said. "But can we see it to make sure its properly sharpened?"

Leslie looked at Jess. She was freaked out since she had never had to lie to anybody this much.

Jess stepped over to Leslie. He bent over her. As he did this he pulled out the gun from her back pocket.

He quietly whispered into Leslie's ear "You better hope they buy this!"

Leslie smiled as he pulled back from her.

Jess pretended to have pulled the knife from Leslie's pocket. He made sure act curious and lost just as much as Leslie's parents truely were. The knife was from Jack, who had given it many years ago for Jess's birthday.

"Here you go." Jess stated clearly as he handed the knife to Bill.

"Oh this looks okay." Bill stated as he looked it over. "What do you think Judy?'"

"Its fine dear." Judy backed away and returned to stirring the pot of Pasta.

Bill patted Jess on the sholder and walked to the dinner table. He began reading the newspaper.

Leslie quickly kissed Jess as soon as her parents were looking opposite ways.

Jess smirked and kissed her back. Then he stumbled next to Bill and sat down.

Leslie sighed a huge sigh of relief and leaned against the kitchen couner grinning.

To her, it was his best lie yet.

After a while, Bill got up and stood next to Judy. They started whispering quietly.

Leslie and Jess were seated across from each other at the dinner table, but both of them could still hear Bill and Judy.

"How tall is Leslie?" Bill whispered softly.

"Last time she went into the clinic, the doctor said she was about five foot two." Judy replied even quieter.

"When was that?" Bill questioned.

"About 2 years ago." That was when she had the flu." "But shes been so healthy she hasn't needed yearly checkups."

Bill looked at Leslie as she read a book. He then turned his gaze back to Judy.

"Do you think shes going to hurt herself?" Bill asked.

"With Jess around, Not at all." "Those two were meant for each other." Judy replied. "That boy loves her so much, he gave his birthday present to her!"

"If you want to talk privately, you might want try upstairs with the door shut." Leslie blurted. "Otherwise its pointless."

Both of her parents looked at Leslie and laughed shyly. They blushed and went back to cooking the meal. Leslie kept her gaze at her book and not once did she look at her parents reactions, untill Jess shoved her with his right shoe.

Jess smirked at Leslie and they both giggled.

Soon dinner was served.

Jess dug his fork into the pasta and lifted it up to mouth.

"Its food Jess." Leslie joked. "Your suppost to swallow it so you don't feel hungry."

Jess laughed and tasted it at the same time Leslie did. Her face expressions indicated she really loved it.

He smiled back at Leslie with a cream covered face. Leslie giggled and took another bite.

As much as Jess wanted to, he didn't feel hungry. While Judy and Bill talked to each other, Jess and Leslie exchanged glances. Leslie usually made overdramatic faces on food flavors. Jess tried his best to copy them but he knew it was hopeless.

After dinner, Judy and Bill took a nighttime walk, leaving Leslie and Jess all alone.

"Do you think those guys are coming tonight?" Leslie asked. Her feelings were genuinely scared.

"I can't be sure Leslie." "They may come tomorrow, or the day after that." "Or maybe even next week." "All i'm sure on is that they know about us and that whatever they want from us, it isn't good at all.

Leslie nodded and dipped her spoon into her bowl of ice cream.

"How was Little Mike with you today?" Jess asked.

"Little Mike?" "You mean the gun?" Leslie asked confused.

"My dad named it that." "Its strange that he gave me a gun for christmas but I see that it may be a life saver." Jess explained.

"Or life ender." Leslie blurted abruptly.

"Lets hope not." Jess replied. He ripped the spoon from Leslie's hand and took a bite.

"Hey!" Leslie screamed and giggled.

"Oh gosh it tastes like saliva." Jess moaned regreting his decision.

"Never mess with another girl's spoon." Leslie joked.

"Oh Les!" Jess groaned. He handed her the spoon back and quickly kissed her.

"Hmmmm." She grumbled. "Ice cream kisses are my favorite."

Jess laughed and pushed his chair back. He walked over to the Gold Room and watched out of the window.

It was already 9:16 PM.

Jess kept his gaze focused at the road that lead down to his house.

Suddenly, he saw a beam of light.

"Leslie come quick!" Jess yelled.

Leslie came running into the room. Her face was sticky with ice cream still.

"What Jess?" Leslie asked confused and frightened.

"Somebodys walking over to my house." "And they arn't my parents or yours either." Jess replied. He moved farther to the right to try and get a better look at where the light was coming from.

"How can you tell?" Leslie questioned.

"Possibly because they are weaing yellow rain coats." Jess answered. "And my parents and yours don't own any in that color."

"I've got a pair, but its size Medium." Leslie studdered. She rapped her hands around Jess from behind.

"Now there coming our way!" Jess mumbled. He pulled out the gun from his backpack and spun around the loading slots.

Leslie started crying and squeezed Jess.

"Leslie, I want you to go up to your room." "I'll be right behind you." Jess said quickly. "Go...Now!"

Leslie let go of Jess and dashed up the stairway.

Jess took one last glance through the window and raced up after her.

Once Jess and Leslie were both in the bedroom, Jess shut the door and locked it.

"Get under the Bed Les!" Jess whispered. "They are at our front door now!"

Just then the alarm blared. Jess could hear glass shattering and people running into the house.

Leslie started wailing. Jess covered her mouth with his right hand. "SHhhh!"

Jess looked around in his pocket for May Belle's cell phone that he had borrowed from her.

"9-1-1" Jess whispered to himself instinctively. He quickly dialed the number and waited impatiently.

"This server is no longer available, please contact Sprint Services at 1-800..." The phone blared.

"Shit." Jess cussed as he closed the phone.

"Leslie I need your phone." "Where is it?"

Leslie pointed to her bag across the bedroom.

Jess hurriedly pranced over to Leslie's bag. He rapidly pulled out her phone and stumbled back to the side of her bed.

He once again redialed 9-1-1.

"This is 9-1-1, What is your emergency?" The operator questioned.

"My house is being broken into, I need help!" Jess whispered loudly.

"Sir, did you say your house?"

"Damn it." Jess murmured under his breath.

"Yes!" "Send Help!"

"I've got your caller Id phone number and i'm tracing your location now." "Just hold on alittle longer."

"No need to trace my address, its..."

"I've found it sir." "Im sending :Lark Creek Police to your address now." Please stay on the line!" The operator replied.

"Help is on the way Leslie!' Jess whispered.

Suddenly the hallway light turned on. Jess could hear teenage guys talking. They sounded drunk.

"Shh!" Jess whispered quietly. He clocked the gun and pushed himself under the bed, next to Leslie.

Leslie quietly whimpered and grabbed tightly onto Jess.

"Take the phone Leslie." "If the operator needs any more infomation, just give it!" Jess whispered.

Leslie nodded and listened carefully. The line went dead.

"Shit!" Leslie cussed closing the phone.

"What?" Jess asked alittle bit confused.

"The battery went dead." Leslie replied.

Jess moaned and continued listening to the guys outside in the hallway.

They started banging on doors and walls. Eventually they started yelling.

"Come out punks!" The guys screamed. "Just because you put Gary in a rehabilitation center doesn't mean his friends won't get back at you!" "This is just beginning!"

"Gary?" Jess questioned to himself quietly. "Gary Fulcher!"

"WE are going to open up every door in this dump and we are going to find you!" "When we do, your going to die!"

"Not if I can help it!" Jess whispered. He turned his head and looked at Leslie. Her blueish green eyes were wide open as her body shook in fright

"Its almost over Leslie." "Just think of all the good times." Jess reassured her. Leslie nodded and squeezed Jess's hand tightly.

Suddenly, the guys started banging on the door across from Leslie's room. Jess heard them kick it in. He saw underneath of the door as they blasted into the room. They fired their guns into the bed and closet 3 times.

"Nope." "They arn't in here." One of the guys said.

Then they started banging on Leslie's bedroom door."

"The good times!" Jess whispered to Leslie." "Close your eyes Leslie!"

The guys banged the door down and turned on the light.

"I love you Leslie!" Jess whispered quietly to Leslie. He jumped out from under the bed and opened fire on the guys.

"Boom!" "Boom!" "Boom!" The 44. Magnum blasted.

"Oh fu.." The guys screamed.

One of the guys fell onto the floor and landed infront of Leslie. She shrieked as she saw blood pour out of his arm.

The other two guys hid behind the wall to take cover from Jess as he drawed fire to them.

Repeatedly the guys fired 12 gauge shotgun rounds back at Jess. L:uckily for him, he was protected by a strong metal refrigerator that acted as a barrier.

Police sirens blared in the black of night. Soon flashing Red and Blue lights beamed into Leslie's bedroom window.

The guys retreated and ran down the stairs.

Breathlessly, Jess crawled across the floor to Leslie.

"Le...Lseee." He cried softly.

Leslie quickly rushed to him and stood him up.

He was nicked by a bullet pellet, but not impaled by one.

"Are you okay?" Leslie yelled loudly. She was still in shock.

"Yeah, I'm allright." Jess replied. His gaze was still focused on the smoking 44. Magnum handgun.

Jess quickly turned around and looked at the teenage boy lying on the gronud. He was still breathing but was losing blood from a bullet wound.

"Lets get out of here!" Jess screamed as he yanked Leslie along with himself. They both ran down the stairs to meet up with the police.

"Are you kids okay?" One police officer asked.

"I'm alrig..." Jess was interuped by Leslie. "He needs help." "Hes been cut." Leslie blurted.

"Also there still is a guy upstairs." "Hes bleeding." Jess stated.

"Okay!" the officer said as he rushed up the stairs.

A few seconds later, the officer came down with the wounded boy. "Just go outside, there is an ambulance waiting." "The officer yelled.

Once all the criminals were rounded up, the officers shoved them into a patrol car.

Leslie sighed a sigh of relief as the patrol car caring the criminals headed off.

She walked Jess outside to a parked ambulance. Medics immediately took Jess's shirt off and applied pressure to his wound.

"Is he going to be alright?" Leslie questioned worriedly.

"I think so." One of the Medics said. "If the bullets had went any closer, they would have gone into his arm." "Don't worry Ma'am."

Leslie nodded and said "Thank you." She held Jess's hand firmly and didn't let go.

"Told ya it was almost over." Jess laughed slightly but stopped because it hurt to.

Leslie smiled back and kissed him.

"I love you too." She said.

For a moment, Leslie and Jess just starred at each other. It was harmony.

Judy and Bill came dashing up to the scene.

"Leslie Honey are you hurt?" "Dear?" "Honey?" "Leslie baby!" Judy and Bill blurted.

"I'm fine." "Its just Jess." "He got nicked." Leslie replied sadly.

Both of Leslie's parents then began swarming over Jess.

"Are you okay Jess?" They both asked.

"Yeah, just a really bad nick by a bullet." "Leslie will tell you all about it after she goes with me to the hospital to get stitches." Jess smiled.

Leslie mouthed the words "I will."

Jess nodded as Medics pushed the stetcher up into the ambulance. Leslie took a seat next to Jess and waved to her parents.

Medics shut the double doors and took seats in the front of the vehicle.

Leslie and Jess heard the engine start and the wheels began to roll over the dirt road.

She softly caressed Jess's face. He grinned back at her and held her hand.

"Oh Jess." Leslie spoke softly. She pulled his hand to her chest and hugged it.

"I was scared." Jess replied. "I had no idea if the next bullet that was fired would be my last."

Leslie weeped lightly but her tears came up dry. She had cried so much in the last hours, she couldn't anymore.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, medics rolled Jess's stretcher down to an office. A nurse then began stitching Jess's wound.

Leslie was at his side all of the way, untill she got in the way of the nurse. Then she had to wait outside

She waited impatiently on a nearby lounge couch, tapping her foot gentilly in a repeated pattern onto the tile floor.

"Miss Burke?" A nurse called as she walked out of the room Jess was in?"

Leslie jumped to her feet and gleamed towards the nurse. She nodded her head and walked forwards.

She carefully pushed open the door and picked a seat close to the bed Jess was lying in.

Leslie softly petted Jess's hair in a comforting way.

"I'll always be at your side." she whispered. Leslie had never felt so much remorse. If the bullet had just nicked her, then her boy friend wouldn't have to suffer the great pains of healing.

Jess swiveled his head and closed his eyes. He was tired but the sanitary paper he was lying on, caused great disturbance in any movments he might do.

"Lets go home Les." Jesse murmured as he lifted himself up, carefully resting the palm of his hand on Leslie's sholder. She glanced down at her feet for a second and then switched her gaze back to Jess.

She nodded and stood her feet up, rising next to Jess. The two smiled at each other and walked out to the front desk. Once the nurse cleared them after paying the bill, Leslie and Jess waited outside in the parking lot for their parents to arrive.

As time went by, Jess remembered the terrifying events that had taken place that night. He wished it was all a dream, but at the same time relieved that it was over.

"I promise you Leslie, i'll fix Terabithia." "We can start tomorrow." Jess whispered holding Leslie's hand.

She turned her gaze from the small booth the park guard was sitting in, to Jess. "Okay!" Leslie said happily. She squeezed Jess's hand harder.

Soon a Mercedes rolled to a stop at the gate entrance. A sleepy Jess and Leslie trudged forward to the car. Jess took the left seat and Leslie picked the right.

Bill mumbled a few words to Jess about how brave he was and how could never repay him enough for saving his daughter's life.

Jess didn't want to be a hero. He just wanted to lay asleep on a warm comfy pillow back at his house and sleep in till late morning.

Leslie yawned many times and eventually the three arrived back home.

Jess kissed Leslie a goodnight kiss and started his walk back to his house.

His parents had already heard about it after the police told them. Even to that ex-tent, they were still curious.

They apologized for not rushing to the scene and being there for Jess.

Jess thought his Dad didn't really love him and his mother wouldn't mind to much being short a son. It was as if they always pretended to love him but didn't. Jess guessed it was either just his strained mind's thoughts or it was really true.

Once Jess slammed down onto his bed, he thought of Leslie and how much he hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

Please review! 


	20. Chapter 20

Readers this is a new update to you all. While it may not be as good as last week, its still better than the average!

To those of you who worried that i'm going to end at Chapter 21, then you can stop now. I've renewed this series for atleast another 5 chapters! Please Review!

In this chapter, Leslie and Jess prepair for a vacation trip while dealing with problems related to growing up.

And by the way, Happy 4th of July everyone!

Chapter 20 Truth

It was July 1st 2011.

Sunlight shined in through Jess's bedroom window.

Jess awoke and looked out of it. He could see his father loading the pickup truck and his mother watering the flowers.

He sighed and switched his clothes out for something fresh.

Suddenly he heard voices. Jess looked out of his window again. He could see a blonde girl talking to parents.

Jess rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"Hi!" He yelled once he was within talking distance from Leslie.

"Hey Jess!" Leslie replied. She rubbed her feet against the floormat to dry them from the water she had stepped in.

"Guess who I met on my way here!" Leslie bragged.

"Who?" Jess questioned. He put both of his hands in his pockets and glanced quickly down at his feet and then back up at Leslie.

"Dayton Park!" Leslie screamed happily.

"What was he doing way out here?" Jess asked. He seemed much more interested in the topic than he had a few seconds ago.

"He's moving." Leslie replied. She walked up to Jess and pressed her chest up against his. "He came to say goodbye, but since you weren't out and he had to go, he left." "He said he would be back one more time tomorrow."

"Oh." Jess mumbled. "Well...er..." "Tomorrow is Saturday so...er..."

"What Jess?" Leslie asked as she straightened Jess's shirt.

"Its just Terabithia's almost fixed and I kind of wanted to spend the day with you to celebrate." Jess finally said. He rapped his arms around Leslie firmly and looked directly into her eyes.

"I know Jess but he's going back to Texas and thats a long way from here." "We may not meet him again for years to come." Leslie answered.

"Or never again." Jess continued.

Leslie looked down at the floor while still holding onto Jess. Her lips crunched together as she thought about what Jess had said.

"Never say Never." She said after a second.

"Okay then...Not ever..."

"Jess!" Leslie yelled.

"Okay okay...Let's go meet him and after that, we can spend the rest of the day together." Jess replied trying to make a compromise.

"Thats the Jess I love and know." Leslie blurted as she kissed him fiercely. Jess didn't pull back since he enjoyed it.

Sometime later when the two stopped, Leslie went back to her house to help her mom and dad with chores.

Jess decided to spend sometime with May Belle since he had nothing to do.

As usual May Belle spent alot of her time doing homework, but since school had ended for the summer, she used Jess's computer.

"What game are you playing May?" Jess asked just because he was bored. Not that he cared.

"Hello Kitty!" She replied happily. She quickly turned her glance to her brother and giggled.

"Still?" Jess moaned. "How about you play that game I got for my last birthday." "I never used or liked it so you can have it."

"I don't like Call of Duty!" May Belle screamed.

Jess threw himself back first onto his bed while giving a boredom moan.

Time past slowly and bored Jess had nothing to do.

"I wish Leslie was here." Jess complained.

"Thats what you said five minutes ago." May Belle replied. "And five minutes before that, and that, and that."

Jess turned his head at the clock on his bedstand. It was only 8:30 AM and Leslie wouldn't be back till noon.

Just then Jess could hear his father yelling up the stairway. "Breakfast is ready!"

Jess forced himself onto his feet and pranced down the stairs with May Belle in the lead.

Luckily for Jess, Brenda and Elle were already finished.

Jess sat down next to his mother and picked up his fork.

Pancakes and Bacon were on his plate.

"Dig in boy!" "This is the good stuff!" Jack insisted.

Jess took a few bites. He wasn't sure why his father was being nice to him. It was not usual of him.

After a while, Jack started directing the family conversation towards Jess..

"Lets go camping this weekend!" Jack said. "Just the two of us." "You and me boy!" "We can fish in the lake, go hunting in the woods and sleep under the stars!" "Its a great way to spend this forth of July!"

Jess mumbled for a few seconds and swallowed the pancakes down his throat.

"Can Leslie come too?" He asked

"Leslie?" "That girl goes everywhere with you!" Jack grumbled.

"I was thinking that it would just be us." "And i'm not sure if its such a good idea." "She probably isn't use to cutting up rabbit and deer."

Jess choked at the thought of killing a deer. He didn't want to be a hunter, he wanted to be a painter. And killing defenceless animals was all against Leslie's beliefs.

"Dad?" Jess asked.

"What son?" Jack looked at Jess and waited for his question.

"Do you like Leslie dad?" "If you don't its okay." "Most of the kids at school don't like her and..."

"Jesse." "I didn't say I didn't like Leslie." "That girl has taught you more than your Mother and I could ever teach." "Shes the best kind of friend anybody could ever hope to have." Jack replied.

"Its just I want to spend some time with you son." "I love you."

Jess turned his gaze towards his plate. "Did my dad just say that?" Jess thought.

"I do too dad." Jess finally said. "Its just...shes the only one I can go to when everyone is busy or away." "Do you understand dad?"

"Yes son." "i'll pack an extra set of gear." "You better tell her now." "We are leaving first thing tomorrow." Jack advised.

Jess swallowed one last bite of pancake and rushed out the door.

He rushed to Leslie's house.

Inside was a sweaty, tired, beat, and exhausted Leslie Burke setting on a brown lounge chair drinking lemonade.

"You won't ever guess what my dad is doing this weekend!" Jess blurted startling Leslie as he walked up from behind.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him, still holidng her champagne glass of icey cold lemonade.

"My dad invited you and me on a camping trip!" Jess yelled happily. He slammed down next to Leslie causing some of the contents to spill on her.

Leslie shook her sticky cold hand and gave a discusting face. "When do we go?" She asked

Jess handed her a napkin that was left on the table. "We leave tomorrow morning at 5:30 AM." He said.

"Good." "I'll pack now." Leslie replied wiping her hand dry and clean. She placed her glass onto the table and looked at Jess for a second.

Then she stood up and dashed for the staircaee. Jess watched her as she stepped up the stairs.

He sighed and stretched his legs. After a few seconds when he heard Leslie pull out the suitcase from her closet, he took her unfinished glass of lemonade and began sipping it.

"She won't mind." Jess thought to himself.

After sometime when Jess didn't hear any sound from her, he decided to investigate. Jess quietly stepped up the stairs and walked into Leslie's room. "Les?" He called.

She was in her bed laying down under the covers.

"That tired?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I worked hard all morning." She whispered.

Leslie patted her hand on the bed for Jess to sit next to her.

Jess sat and looked at her.

"Have you ever skinned a rabbit?" He asked.

"Eww no." Leslie blurted loudly with her face in pure discust.

"Well my dad goes hunting so if you come, you may have to do some skinning.

Leslie looked up at Jess and gave her famous sad look.

"Alright i'll do it." She said.

Jess pulled on the bed's covers but she stopped him.

"What?" Jess asked curiously.

Leslie flashed her eyes and smiled in a sweet way.

"That may work on your parents, but its not going to work on me." Jess pointed out.

"I don't want you to pull open the covers." Leslie stated.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because...you will let out the warmth." Leslie exclaimed.

"We both know that isn't the reason." Jess replied pulling harder on the covers.

Leslie held her grip firmly and didn't let go. She stopped smiling and put on her scared face.

"Open up!" Angry Jess demanded.

"No!' Leslie giggled.

Jess ripped the sheets off with all his might.

Leslie burst into giggling as Jess starred in shock.

"I told you!" A naked Leslie giggled.

Jess laid down next to her and pulled the covers over Leslie and himself.

"Maybe we should talk about that." Jess said uneure of what to do.

"Whats there to talk about?" Leslie asked curiously. She smiled as she bent over Jess looking into his eyes.

"Well...er...Why are you giggling?"

"I don't know." Leslie replied giggling. "Its fun."

Jess blushed and continued his gaze at the ceiling.

"Want to know something personal?" Leslie asked giggling slightly.

Jess nodded. He hoped he hadn't said yes to something he shouldn't have.

"Whenever i'm tired or stress out, I do it."

"Leslie how about we talk about something else?" Jess asked studdering.

"Okay!" Leslie blurted. "Lets talk about you."

"What about me?" Jess asked confused.

"Do you do it?" "I mean i''m not sure if thats even possible for boys but...!" Leslie blurted.

"Leslie!" Jess screamed. He pulled the sheets up and jumped out of bed.

"Whats wrong with you Les?" "Your such a pervert!" Jess yelled.

Quickly he slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs.

Jess dashed across the road towards his house. Once he arrived, he ran up the stairway to his room.

May Belle was still using his computer.

"Out!" Jess screamed loudly. "Out of my room!" "NOW!"

May Belle started crying as she got out of the chair.

Jess slamemd the door as soon as she was out of the room.

He took deep breathes to stop his rapid breathing. Jess lay on his bed and thought about what Leslie had said.

How could that wonderful, sweet Leslie turn into a horrid monster?" Jess thought to himself.

She wasn't a good girl anymore. "She is selffish, mean, careless and...and..." Jess stopped to think about what he was thinking. It wasn't Leslie who had changed, it was her body.

"She can't help things she can't control." Jess replied to himself quietly. "Shes just curious."

Jess laughed at how stupid his previous thoughts were.

He got up off his bed and stepped down the stairway.

"May Belle, i'm sorry, i'll buy you ice cream next time we go downtown." Jess reassured May Belle.

"Okay!' May Belle replied whiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled and raced back up to Jess's room to play Hello Kitty again.

Jess trudged back to Leslie's house. To his suprise, she was still in her room. Jess waited in the lounge awhile untill Judy and Bill arrived home from the book store.

"Hello" They called.

"Hey." Jess replied.

"Whats Leslie doing?" Judy asked.

"Uh...er...Shes sort of packing her bags to go on a trip with me and my dad." "Of course if you agree to her going!"

Bill nodded yes and smiled.

"What do you mean sorta?" Judy asked placing her bag of books on a shelf. "Its a yes or no question."

"You would have to ask her yourself." Jess answered looking at the empty glass he had finished half an hour ago.

"Oh." Judy replied not really paying attention to Jess. She started organizing the books by letter and author's last names.

Jess could hear Leslie moving upstairs. It sounded as if she was unloading her closet.

Suddenly she opened her door and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mom can you help me with something?" Leslie asked.

"Sure honey!" Judy replied as she put the last book into order. Then she stepped up the stairs with Leslie in the lead.

Jess heard Leslie and Judy talk. He wasn't sure if they were struggling or laughing.

"What do you think is going on up there?" Jess asked Bill as Bill poured a glass of lemonade.

"It sounds if they are lifting something heavy.." Bill answered. "Go on up and see."

Jess stood on his feet. They were sore from running so much.

Once he arrived in Leslie's room, he could see Leslie and Judy pulling on a heavy box in the back of Leslie's closet.

"Need any help?" Jess asked as he gazed curiously at them.

"Yeah Jess." Leslie strainened while tugging as hard as she could on the box to move it backwards.

Jess moved between Judy and Leslie and joined in the tugging.

The box slowly slid out of the closet and into the Bedroom.

"Whew!" Judy and Leslie said while whiping sweat from their foreheads.

Jess dusted his hands off by clapping them up and down together. He tip toed over and peaked inside the box. It was a camping tent.

"Les what is this for?" Jess asked. "My dad already has one that you can use when we go on the trip."

"Not like this one!" Leslie grinned. "This is from my father when he was a boy!"

Jess saw why it was so heavy.

Attached to the tent was a mini air conditioning unit and small kerosene power generator.

"Leslie it isn't camping if your going to be in absolute comfort!" "And this generator is bound to scare away all the deer and rabbits for miles!"

Leslie smiled back at Jess.

"Oh i see what your getting at!" Jess smirked.

Jess quickly forgave Leslie for her actions and told her he had to go home to pack his stuff for the trip.

Leslie nodded and kissed him.

It would be an exciting trip!

Plesae review because to be honest, i'm running out of ideas!


	21. Chapter 21

Note to Readers,

This chapter was inspired by a real life event that happened to someone I know and love. I felt like it would be a good tie-in to my story series Life Goes On and that you The Reviewers might be interested in a different styled chapter.

Sorry about the long delay but I just had to make sure this chapter was written properly. I won't take as long to update as last time and I expect the next chapter to be posted next Wedesday or Thursday.

In this chapter Jack, Leslie, and Jess go on a camping trip when the least likely problem to go wrong happens.

Chapter 21 Memories

Jess woke and jumped out of bed. His bare feet shivered as they touched the cold air conditioned floor.

He took a quick shower and threw on some clothes he had laid out last night.

Jess took a glance at his bedstand clock. It read 4:32 Am.

He moaned slightly and walked down the stairs. His father had already eaten and was now loading the final camping gear into the truck.

"Wheres Leslie?" Jack asked.

Jess looked around the living room. "I don't know." "She was suppost to meet me here when she ready packing.." "I'll go check on her." Jess replied.

Jess ran in the night towards the Burkes house. He rang the doorbell and tapped his foot on the wooden porch.

"Leslie?" He called.

Jess could hear feet running and somebody stuggling to pull something heavy.

The door flung open and a exhausted Leslie Burke glanced at Jess.

"Your late." Jess said.

"I'm sorry,...What am I late for?" Leslie asked with a slight pause in her sentence as her eye brows lowered in a state of frustration and confusion.

"Don't you remember?" "We were going to say goodbye to Dayton Park and go on a camping trip today!"

"Oh." A confused Leslie replied. She shrugged and poiinted with her finger to the 150 pound camping tent. "Its heavy." "Could you give me a hand?" Leslie asked.

Jess nodded and pulled on one end of the tent, while Leslie pushed. The two managed to drag it across the dirt all the way to Jess's House.

Jack and Jess then struggled to lift it into the truck's flatbed. It slammed down but nothing was damaged.

"Whew!" Jess laughed once he looked at what they had accomplished.

Leslie grinned but she still looked alittle confused. Jess smiled back at her and the two then walked back to her house.

Ten minutes later, Dayton Park's parents pulled up in a black Cayman S Porsche. Dayton folded the passenger seat down and walked out of the back as his mother held the door open. "I'll be quick." He told his parents.

Once he was close enough, Leslie blurted "Hi Leo!"

"Hey, Jess and Les!" "Um...as you can see, i'm not going to be able to set up any more computers." He laughed and looked down at his shoes.

Jess and Leslie smiled back at him and stepped closer to him as he approached.

"What city are you moving to?" Jess asked quietly.

"My parents are taking me to a city called San Antonio." "Its where the Alamo was built." Dayton Park replied.

He snuffled his nose when he looked at Leslie.

"I'm...I'm going to miss you guys..." "You were the closest people I ever had to friends..."

Leslie hugged him tightly and burried her head in his chest. He pulled his arms around her and hugged. "Thank you Leslie, for helping me stand up to all those bullies."

She pulled back and nodded. Her eyes covered in tears and her nose clogged.

Jess shook hands with Dayton Park. "Were gonna miss you too." He said.

Dayton Park nodded one last time. "Well...uh...I best be going." "I'll see you all around." "Maybe you can come on down to Texas sometime," He stepped backwards and kept his gaze at Jess and Leslie.

Then he turned around and walked back to the Porsche. "Bye!" He yelled from a distance while waving at Jess and Leslie.

Leslie waved back at him as the engine started and the car door shut. The black Porsche. slowly rolled away." Its tailights became smaller and smaller the farther it got.

Jess took a firm grasp of Leslie and hugged her. She softly kissed Jess and smiled. "Atleast we have each other."

"Yeah." Jess replied. "Lets go camping now!"

The two ran towards Jack's truck and hopped inside. Jack had just loaded the last fishing pole into the flat-bed." "Are you two ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes!" Leslie and Jess replied eagerly.

Jack started the engine and drove the truck onto the dirt road.

Soon the trio was off on an exciting trip!

After a few hours of driving, Leslie turned on the radio and tuned in for a good channel. She curiously listened to each channel before switching it to the next.

At one channel she paused.

"To all of you listening to us at WUVT-FM, this is one to sooth your hearts." "Preformed by Elliot Mama Cass, a member of The Mamas & the Papas, Heres the song: "Make your own kind of music"

"Nobody can tell ya;, There's only one song worth singin'.  
>They may try and sell ya, 'cause it hangs them up to see somone like yoooouuu." "But you've gotta, make your own kind of music." "Siiiinnnnngg your own special song,"<br>"Make your own kind of music even if nobody else sings alllllllooooonnnng,"

"You're gonna be knowinnnnnn', the loneliest kind of lonelyyyyyy,"  
>"It may be rough goin', just to do your thing,<br>the hardest thing to dddddddddoooooo."

"But you've gotta make your own kind of music, singggggg your own special song,  
>make your own kin...of...mus..."<p>

Jess turned off the radio and looked at Leslie. She was crying and leaning her head against the window.

"Les?' "Whats wrong?" Jess asked.

Jack turned his head and glanced at Leslie. Then back at the road so he wouldn't drive the truck off into a nearby creekbed.

Jess rapped his arms around Leslie and pulled her closely.

She struggled with Jess for a second and then stopped.

"I'm just so sad that Leo is gone!" Leslie screamed. "And this morning I was so confused!" "My head was bleeding and all...and...and..."

Jess increased his grip on Leslie

"Leslie?" "What do you mean bleeding?" "What were you doing last night?" Jess asked unsure of what to do.

"I can't...I...I...I...I Can't...Remember...I can't remember anything that happened last night!" "Somethings wrong with me!" "I didn't tell anyone because I thought I was just tired...and the bleeding!" "It wouldn't...

Leslie burst out in tears and uncontrolliblly struggled from Jess's firm grip.

Jess didn't let go and waited for Leslie to run out of strength from all the struggling she created.

Once Leslie calmed down some, Jess started slowly petting her head in an attempt to comfort her. He noticed a bump on her head.

"Les?" "Did you get hit on the head?" Jess asked starting to panic himself.

"I...I don't know..." "I don't remember!" Leslie cried.

Jess gazed frightendly at his father.

Jack nodded and slowed the truck down.

He pulled the truck over to the side of the road. and opened the drivers side door. Jack carried Leslie in his arms over to a rest area bench. He laid her down gentilly and looked at the bump.

"Hmmm." "It looks like she won't be needing a doctor for this bump.." Jack studdered. "Just some ice."

Jess hurried to the pull out the Med kit and handed it to his father. He looked causiously at Leslie as she closed her eyes tightly.

"But I think it would be a good idea if shes having problems remembering things." Jack finished as he put ice on Leslie's bump.

"Leslie, Hold that here." "I'm gonna talk to Jess for a minute." Jack said.

Leslie nodded and sighed.

"I'm not a doctor son, but I think we should take her in." "Her bump will go down, but i'm not sure what to do about her memory loss." Jack Whispered to Jess.

Jess nodded and glanced at Leslie. Both her arms were laying in harmony with her legs as she breathed lightly. Her thin chest slowly rising up and down with each breath.

"Theres a small town about 10 miles from here." "We can take a quick detour and see what the Doc can do." Jack said.

Jess agreed and picked Leslie up. He remembered telling her in Hawaii that he couldn't, but now it seemed to be possible. He softly placed her in the right hand seat of the truck and let her lie ontop of himself.

"Thank you." Leslie said gripping onto Jess and keeping her sense of safety as she clung to him.

Jack started up the truck and took a highway exit to get to the nearest town.

After 20 minutes of driving, The truck arrived outside a small med clinic

Once Leslie was lying down on a exaimanation bed, the doctor looked at the bump and asked Leslie a few questions. Jess and his dad waited outside the room sitting on a waiting area bench.

"I shouldn't have asked her to come." Jess said sadly. "If I hadn't she wouldn't have got hurt!"

"Its not your fault." "Things like this happen." Jack reassured.

"But they happen too many times to Leslie!' Jess yelled. "It seems everything I do, I'm still going to lose her!"

"Son..."Calm down." "Your not going to lose your girlfriend."

Just then the doctor walked out of the room. He sighed and looked directly into Jess and Jacks eyes.

"I believe she is suffering from PTA." "Post-traumatic Amnesia." "Further tests may be able to comfirm my hypothesis, so I can't be absolutely sure.

"It appears something heavy hit her in the head causing trama to her brain. She must have went unconscious after the blow. During that unconsciousness, her brain tried to make sense of what happened. Since it was so tramatic, the brain doesn't make use of the memorys and they are left dormant.

"Sometime later, she regained conscious." "From what she was able to tell me, she experienced severe confusion." "Such as not remembering her full name, or where she was." "The swelling of the bump is mostly due to an impact. Most of the blood was stopped when she applied pressure."

"It is possible for her to regain her memorys, but your going to have to stimulate them by bringing up familiar places and objects." "Such as a favorite Book, Toy, Song., Play area or Bedroom."

"Anything that she encountered everyday since she last remembers." "I can't be absolutely sure, but there is also a small chance that she may never remember again, or if she does, it may be years from now at an unexpected time or place."

"My recommendation is that she gets a CT scan to search for any abnormalities." "If necessary,, its possible she may need a MRI to determine if there is any extent of permanent brain damage."

Jess glanced quickly at Jack and then back at the doctor. "Can we do anything?"

The doctor smiled slightly and patted Jess on the sholder. "She was asking for you." "I'm guessing she wants to talk to you."

Jess nodded and stood up. He looked back at his father. And then back at the doctor. He stepped forward alittle and pushed the Medical room door open.

He walked to Leslie's left side and looked down at her. A bright light shined in her face as she sqinted her eyes. Jess turned it off and softly patted her arm.

"Is that you?" Leslie asked. Her eyes still not focused after being slightly blinded from the bright light.

"Yeah." Jess said steadily. "Are you okay?"

Leslie smirked slightly. "Yeah i'm...i'm fine." "I can remember my full name now!" "It's Leslie Bur...Bu...B...Burke."

Jess wrapped his arms around Leslie as she sat upright. He held her closely to himself and kissed her hair. "Your right." "You are Leslie Burke."

She smiled back at him. It wasn't much of a happy smile, but more of a confused unsure smile.

"Am I going to get better?" Leslie asked softly.

Jess stuggled to hold back his emotions as he rested his head on her sholder. "Yes you are...Your going to get much better." "Even better than you were before!"

"Then we can go back to Terabithia?" Leslie asked.

"Yes...Yes we can..." "It can be just us...The King and Queen of Terabithia."

Jess pulled away from Leslie and looked at her face.

She was a very beautiful blonde and blue eyed girl.

"Yes...You are going to get better."

Leslie smiled and held tightly onto Jess's hand while he held her in his grip.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled. "Lesllie, if you would come with me." He said.

She nodded and stood on her feet. Then the doctor and Leslie walked off to another room.

Jess went back outside of the medical room and sat with his dad.

30 minutes later the doctor and Leslie walked out of the room.

"The scan couldn't pick up anything abnormal." "I think shes going to be perfectly fine in terms of Brain Damage." The doctor handed Jack a white envolope. "This is for your local medical center." "Just give this to your primary care physician and she can recommend Leslie to a specialist counsellor." "With help from the counsellor and visiting familiar places, Leslie should be able to remember her lost memories."

"Thank you Doctor." Jack said as he shookk his hand.

Afterthat, Leslie, Jess and Jack walked outside to the parking lot. "Do you still wanna go camping guys?" Jack asked.

"Uhhhh." Jess replied. He felt it was alittle bit strange to go camping after Leslie had got hurt, but since Leslie accepted he said "Yes." too.

Jack used his Cell-phone and informed the Burkes of what had happened. He also told them that Leslie had agreed to continue the trip.

Then trio the continued their trip for the camping grounds.

The small vacatiion away from home was a joy, but soon ended on the third day. Leslie and Jess didn't want to go back home but they had too.

Once Jess arrived back home, he tiredly walked up the stairway in his house.. Then he crashed onto his bed and fell asleep.

Sometime later Leslie came over. She saw Jess's feet hanging from the bed. His face was smashed into his soft pillow.

She smiled and hopped in next to him. Then she pulled the covers over Jess and herself and went to sleep. It had been a long weekend.

Please Review as all your feedback is used to improve this series. Thank you for your support. 


	22. Chapter 22

Note To Readers,

In this chapter, Jess meets a relative that is close friends with Leslie. He also discovers a small clue about a large secret that Leslie is keeping from him.

Six more chapters remain till the finale. From now on, all chapters will be as long as I can make them and filled with this series final plot.

I hope you enjoy whats to come and thanks for your continued reviewing. Anybody who wants to comment on these final chapters is welcome to do so.

Enjoy!

Chapter 22 Julie Burke

Jess scratched his head as he read the bill lying on the wood table. He sighed in relief as it read $47.88. He had only one payment left to make on Leslie's TV and it would be fully paid off.

Leslie stumbled down the stairs as she smiled when Jess glanced at her. The two had shared a bed and kept each other company after the three day vacation in rural virgina.

"Hey." She called softly while smriking.

Jess replied the welcome and offered her a chair by him. She sat down and continued her amazing loving smirk.

"I think I remember what hit me. in the head..." Leslie said furrowing her face,. "I think my lunch box hit me." "As I got up I didn't think much of it, but it was the only thing heavy enough to hit me so hard."

Jess frowned in confusion but awaited further explaination. "Lunch boxes arn't heavy." "What was inside this one?"

"Rocks..." Leslie replied Her eyes squinted at Jess in a way to empathize with his confusion.

Jess turned his head and while not focusing on any object, he gleamed out the window. He puffed air out of his lungs and returned his glance to Leslie again.

"What kid would pu..." Jess lecture but was interupted by Leslie.

"Those were rocks from my great-great...Well i'm not sure how many greats, but she was a grandmother of mine who lived in Italy when Kings controlled Europe." "I thought a collector lunch box would be a safe place to keep them." "Now I know it was a mistake."

Jess put on a weak smile but it soon disappeared as he saw May Belle walk in the front door. "Hi Jess!" May Belle yelled.

"Ugh." Jess moaned in disgust. He had forgotten what a nuisance May Belle could be when Leslie and himself were talking.

She just had to barge in and interupt their importened talks. Jess knew it didn't bother Leslie any, but that was mostly because she was a girl too.

"Hey May!" Leslie replied enthusiastically. "Want to come over to my house and see what I got while I was on vacation?"

"Sure!" May Belle replied. She jumped up and down.

Jess blushed as Leslie got up. She smiled at Jess. Then she followed May Belle outside.

Jess sighed again and looked around the room. His mother was in the kitchen cleaning out the microwave and on the phone talking to someone about cleaning supplies.

After awhile when he became tired of listening to his mother babble on, he stood up and walked out of the front door.

Across the fence, in the distance, he could see May Belle running around with Leslie. They were playing catch and it appeared to Jess, that Leslie was winning.

He smiled at the thought that no kid in all of Lark Creek was as fast as Leslie.

Just then, Leslie caught a glance of Jess through the trees. "Hey Jess!" "Come on over!" She called.

Jess ran around the yard and wallked into the Burke's backyard. It wasn't very big, but it was large enough to run around in.

"Your It!" May Belle and Leslie screamed in unison. They charged at Jess as fast as their feet would let them.

Jess yelled in distress as he dashed for the gate. He felt the breath of Leslie behind him and attempted to run even faster

His heartbeat raced to pump more blood into his limbs. It was no use.

Leslie swatted Jess onto his side and jumped on top of him. May Belle slammed next to her and held Jess's legs down. "We got you!" they both laughed.

Jess huffed and puffed as he wiped his sweaty face with the palm of his hand.

"Okay okay...You both won." "Game over!" Jess replied in defeat and disgust that he had been beated by his girlfriend and sister.

Leslie grinned at May Belle and nudged Jess in the ribs. "Race you back to the front porch!" Leslie shrieked to May Belle.

Both girls jumped off and blasted off. Jess spit out dirt from his mouth that he had accidentally inhaled and stood on his two legs. He lumbered slowly to the porch and slammed down in one of the white chairs.

He heard May Belle and Leslie screaming inside as they ran through the house. He felt miserable that May Belle was spending more time with Leslie than he had received from her that day.

Sometime later after the girls had stopped screaming, it started raining. Jess decided to go inside. He went up to Leslie's room and looked around. On the floor near a closet, Jess saw the lunchbox that Leslie had been talking about a few hours ago.

He sat on the bed and lifted the heavy lunch box next to himself. Jess unbuckled the latchs and lifted the blue colored and yellow trimmed lid open.

Inside were a bunch of white river rocks...rocks from Terabithia's mightly river.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jess jumped to his feet and stepped speedily down the stairs.

He watched halfway down the staircase as Leslie walked to the front door. She looked up at Jess and smiled. Then she turned her gaze at the door and opened it with her left hand.

Leslie gasped and screamed in delight.

"Julie!" "Julie!" Leslie screamed. "Is that really you?"

"Hi." Came a voice from behind the partly open door.

Jess stepped down the stairs slowly still cautious of who "Julie" was.

Leslie hurriedly turned her gaze at Jess and motioned with her hand for Jess to come closer.

The visitor walked onto the mat and scrubbed her muddy feet on it. She was a beautiful medium size, brown haired, blue eyed, teenage girl.

"Jess, This is Julie Burke!" "Shes my cousin on my father's side."

Jess shook Julie's hand. She nodded in acknowledgment to Jess.

"Julie, This is Jesse Aarons." "Hes my boyfriend and he lives just down the road." Leslie smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you." Julie said softly as she retracted her hand from Jess's weak grip.

"You sure know how to find attractive boys." Julie giggled to Leslie. Jess blushed and turned his gaze to Leslie as to say "Don't tell her of Terabithia."

"Come on Jess." Leslie replied. Leslie smiled back at Julie and put her arm around her. Leslie guided her over to the lounge where her parents were.

Jess followed along and kept his distance from this new girl. It was a strange sensation to Jess for Leslie to not talk much of someone she liked so much. Only a few times had Leslie ever told Jess of Julie. But other than that, Jess had never laid eyes on Leslie's cousin before.

Jess shrugged at his thought and continued trudging on.

Leslie's parents hugged and kissed Julie on the cheek.

"Its been a long time!" "Look at how much you have grown!" Bill and Judy exclaimed.

"Like 6 years." Julie smiled.

"Where are your parents?" Bill asked.

"My parents decided not to come today. due to them catching a mild cold" "They are staying at a hotel in Arlington till they get better."

"So now i'm going to get sick since I hugged you?" Leslie joked.

"Nah." "I made sure to wash my hands alot and only to sneeze in this old handkerchief..." Julie's grin got even bigger as she showed it to Leslie.

"Oh my gosh, Is that the one I sewed for you when we were little kids?" Leslie laughed. "I didn't even remember it!"

"You know how to sew?" Jess barged in with his mouth wide open. "All those times you could have helped me fix my clo..."

Leslie smiled a big grin back at him and looked back at Julie.

"Come on and sit down!" Judy offered. "You must have been traveling alot these last few days!"

"Yeah I did." "First we took off from Los Angeles airport and flew to Denver, which afterthat, we had a connect flight to D.C. Then I took a cab the rest of the way to here." Julie explained. "To be perfectly honest, i'm beat!"

Leslie smirked at her parents and then at Julie.

"You can use the Guest bedroom to put all your things in." Bill said.

"Oh no...i wasn't on planning on spending the night...I...I..."

"Oh come on Julie, its been 6 years." "Just this once please?" Leslie begged.

"Okay..." Julie smiled." "I guess I could use a break from traveling."

Julie got up and walked to the staircase. On her way she slapped Jess on the back. "Don't break her heart." She whispered.

Jess looked paniced as he stood in shock from Julie's comment. Four years was the time Jess and Leslie had spent together, either at each others house's or in Terabithia. Never once, even for a second, would Jess even slightly "Think" about breaking up with Leslie.

"How could she think that?." Jess thought to himself.

Once the door shut upstairs, Leslie gazed happily at Jess.

"What do you think of her?" Leslie asked.

"Errr...uh...Shes...uhh..."

"Jess?" Leslie teased.

"Shes not as nice as you are." Jess replied blushing.

Leslie smiled and pulled Jess to her side forcefully. "Shes just use to strong boys."

"What?" "Your calling me not st..."

Leslie laughed and smiled even more. "No, i meant boys bigger than Janice Avery."

"Oh." Jess smiled at that thought.

"I"m gonna help her unpack." Leslie told her parents.

Jess watched her step up the staircase and walk into the Guest Room. He shook his head and headed for the front door.

"Hey Jess, come stay for dinner!" Judy called from across the room as she dusted off the fireplace mantel.

Jess nodded and slumped back down on a lounge chair. He really didn't want to stay while Julie was visiting, but he decided to use his good manners.

At dinner, as everyone sat down, Jess sat across the table from Julie. This action prevented him from sitting next to Leslie, since Leslie wanted to be right next to her cousin.

Julie and Leslie quickly dug into the thick pizza and swallowed it down.

Jess watched in disgust as the two girls rapidly ate their meals.

"Slow down!" Judy laughed. "You two arn't in a contest or anything."

"Sorry Mom." Leslie blurted. "I'm just excited."

A few minutes later, Julie and Leslie finished their pizza, and dashed back upstairs. Jess carefully finished his meal. Once he was done, he leaped upstairs and into Leslie's room. The lunchbox of rocks was still on the bed, with the lid folded open.

He examined them closely and noticed that each rock had little specks of gold dust on them. It was shiney and bright as he put it under Leslie's desk lamp.

Just then Leslie came barging into the room giggling.

"See the dust?" Leslie smiled. "Its very pretty."

"Yeah...I see it." "I wonder if its worth anything." Jess replied.

"I'm saving it up for something special..." Leslie anwsered ackwardly. "Something...that..." She stopped talking and grinned some more. "Julie was just telling me about her experiences at a high school in Los Angeles." "There was this one guy that..."

"Whoa hold a second Les." Jess interupted. "Why the sudden topic change?"

"I can't tell you now." Leslie replied. "I...I can't talk about it."

Jess looked down at his feet and itched the back of his head with his right hand.

Leslie rubbed next to Jess and looked at him with a special look that always melted Jess's heart.

"Now, before I was so rudely interupted..." Leslie giggled.

Please review. It helps me decide what ideas I should move forward with, and how to correct any problems.

Thanks,


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm sorry that I'm late with this chapter. I had some work to do with my family so I couldn't post it yesterday."

In this chapter, Jess discoverers a somewhat disturbing truth.

Wow, Only five chapters remain to the end. I need every review possible to finalize this series. Thanks guys and girls for your help so far and please review!

Chapter 23 Terabithia's Treasure

Jess lay flat on his bed. He gazed up at the ceiling,, not really looking at anything in particular.

"Julie Burke...Leslie Burke...Terabithia...Rocks...Gold..." Jess thought to himself.

Jess turned his head and looked at his clock.

It read 2:33 AM.

"Ugh..." Jess softly groaned. He had been awake five hours now and he couldn't get to sleep.

Jess sat upright and scratched his head. Then he got up on his feet, and walked downstairs. At this time in the morning, nobody was awake. Not even Jack.

He poured himself a bowl of milk and added some cereal.

Jess slowly scooped up a spoonful of cerel and swallowed it. He didn't feel very hungry now that he had tasted it.

He put the spoon back into the bowl and walked to the window that looked out to the dirt road. Not a car, or person was outside. It was completely quiet.

Jess sighed and sat back down at the breakfast table. Then he laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

"Jess!" "Jess!" Jack yelled.

"Eh...WHat?" Jess replied alittle bit startled.

"You feel asleep..." Jack explained. "I got up a few hours ago and I saw you here." "I just got back from the store to pick up a few tools and eat something."

After a slight pause Jack asked: "Is anything wrong son?"

"No...Well..." "Theres this new girl thats visiting Leslie." Her name is Julie Burke." "Shes a cousin of Leslie."

"Oh." Jack replied as he poured cerel into his bowl. "Whats causing you trouble with this girl?"

"Shes...Somethings wierd about her..." Jess replied. "And and...I found some rocks in..." Jess paused and decided not to tell his father about the gold.

"Rocks?" Jack questioned.

"No i meant socks." Jess lied. "Leslie had socks in her lunchbox."

Jack chuckled and slapped Jess on the back. Then he finished his cerel and went outside to load up the truck.

Jess stood up and stepped out the backdoor of his house. Then he walked around the fence and over to Leslie's house.

The sun had been shining for hours and started the late morning.

"Leslie!" Jess called as he knocked on the Burke's front door.

The door opened and a kind voice replied "Shes upstairs."

Jess walked in and nodded once he realized it was Julie.

"Thanks." He replied as he pranced upstairs.

"Oh Hey Jess!" Leslie said as Jess ambled into her room. "My dad and I are going into town today." "I'm going to see how much the gold is worth!" She smiled at him as he sat down next to her. The bed's springs slightly creeked as Jess added weight to it.

"Do you wanna come too?" Leslie asked timidly.

"Yeah sure." "I have a few things i need to do in town too."

Leslie put her arm around Jess and squeezed him. "We shall ware the finest of robes and live in a huge castle that overlooks all of Terabithia!"

Jess grinned some more at that thought. "Maybe we can use some of the riches to build a bigger treehouse?"

"Oh come on Jess." "We don't need a bigger and better treehouse." "We need a real house." Leslie replied enthusiastically. "Something that we can hang out in all day and do whatever we want."

"It would have to be secretive." "I don't want my parents finding out about it."

"Of course!" Leslie exclaimed punching Jess in the sholder. "I think I know the perfect place..."

Jess rubbed his hurt sholder and lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Leslie asked. "You don't like the idea of living in the woods?"

"No its not that." "Its just i've explored all of the forest and I don't know of any "Perfect Places" to build a house on."

"Who said anything about building a house ontop of the ground." Leslie smirked back at Jess.

"I don't know about that." "An underground house always has a chance of caving in and..."

"Your right." "We shouldn't build underground."

"Hmmmm." Leslie hummed. "How about you find a good location, and I'll build the house?"

Jess frowned and nudged :Leslie back. "How about we work together on everything as a team?"

Leslie poked Jess really hard in the ribs and smiled a large smirk. "Okay." "But I want to do all the hammering."

Jess rolled over onto his side in defeat. "Yes...you can do all the hammering..." Jess moaned in pain.

Leslie started tickling Jess on his chest. He soon fell victim to the giggles.

"And I want to do the sawing too." Leslie teased.

"Sure...Whatever you waaaannntt." Jess laughed.

Just then Bill called from downstairs. "Its time to go honey!"

"Coming!" Leslie yelled back.

"Its time to go." Leslie said. "Come on!" She picked up her lunchbox and lumbered out of the room.

Jess followed Leslie down the stairway and outside to the car.

"Can Jess come too?" Leslie asked Bill.

"Yeah thats fine." "Although I warn you Jess, Leslie and I are going to be doing a lot of shopping." "Shopping sprees can easily get tiring"

"Oh no I won't be. "I promise.."

Bill smiled and opened the driver's side door.

"Hop in you two!" He said as he sat down in the leather seat.

Jess opened Leslie's door for her and allowed her to sit first. Then he sat down next to her and shut the door.

"Off we go!" Bill said as he drove the car down the dirt road.

On the way to downtown, Jess noticed that Bill and Leslie talked alot. They talked about books, news events, historic events and almost everything anybody could talk about. They talked so much, they didn't leave any room for Jess to say anything.

Then the car came to a stop in a parking lot. Jess stepped out of the car and looked around. The town was booming with people, cars and music.

Leslie stepped out next to Jess and smiled.

Bill pointed in the distance to a Mall. Leslie and Jess walked ahead of Bill and raced towards it.

The automatic front doors opened and a computer voice greeted them.

"Wow..." Jess announced in awe.

"I wonder if we could buy this place with our gold." Leslie said.

Jess smirked at her and followed Bill as he moved ahead of them.

After a few minutes of walking, Jess, Leslie and Bill found their way into a Jewelry shop.

Leslie placed the lunchbox in front of one of the employees.

"What do we have here?" The man asked.

"These rocks are golden!" "Can you see how much they are worth?" Leslie asked excitedly. "Last time I took these in, one of your employees told me $22,000."

"The price of gold verys by day so It may have gone up or down since then." The man replied.

"I know that." Leslie said confidentiality.

"Twenty two WHAT?" Jess gasped as he took a step back from Leslie.

"Thousand." Leslie replied with a smile. "Twenty two thousand dollars."

"How could Leslie be that rich?" "Shes only Fourteen years old!" Jess thought to himself.

The Employee took the rocks and weighed them.

"Look here Ma'am." "The specks of gold are just the outside layer. Inside the rock, theirs more."

"I know." Leslie said nodding her head. "How much are they worth with current gold vaules?"

"$23,401" The man said. "Do you want to take this offer?"

"Hmmm." She crumbled her lips together and squinted.

"I'll take it." Leslie said nodding her head.

"Cash, Check or creid?"

"I'll take Cash." Leslie anwsered. She put her hand out on the counter, palm facing up.

The man ambled over to the backroom and soon came back with a black luggage case.

"Here you go Ma'am."

"Don't call me Ma'am." "My name is Leslie Burke."

The man blushed and handed her the money.

"Goodday to you."

"Got what you wanted honey?" Bill asked as Leslie and I walked out of the jewelry store.

"Yeah...I'm really going to miss those rocks..."

"Your going to miss the rocks?" Jess laughed.

Leslie nodded her head and looked at Bill.

"Maybe we should tell him?" Leslie whispered.

"No...no...He will find out on soon enough." "Lets not make it any harder on him."

"Okay dad." Leslie replied.

Jess lowered his head in confusion but he decided not to mention anything more on the subject.

"Shouldn't we go home and put money in a safe place?" Jess asked as he moved infront of Leslie.

"Not if we are going to spend it!" Leslie replied as she held hands with Bill. "Lets go dad."

Jess followed close behind. Leslie and Bill seemed to walk on forever, but eventually, stopped at another store.

Jess didn't feel compelled to go into a Girl's clothes shop, so he waited outside.

One hour later, Leslie came out of the store dressed in a completely new fashion. She wore designer jeans, A blue t-shirt, rainbow colored arm warmers, and blue tie shoes.

"How do I look?" Smiled Leslie.

"Beautiful." Jess said as he walked towards her. "Now can we go home?"

"One more stop and then we can go home." Leslie teased. "Just one more..."

The three soon came to their final stop. A men's clothes store.

Leslie handcuffed Bill to the money case so he wouldn't lose it. Bill just smiled and sat down on a bench.

"Go on Jess." Leslie said pushing Jess forward.

"Uh...Les...I didn't bring any money." Jess moaned as he tried to find an excuse not to go into the store.

"Thats alright." "You can use mine." Leslie replied putting her arm around Jess and tugging him in.

"Here...we...Go!" Leslie strained

Bill chuckled and joined in Leslie's fight to get Jess to move forward.

Jess budged forward and slid into the store, with Leslie at his side.

"Leslie, maybe you shouldn't be in here..." "This is a men's shop and I don't think girls should be in one."

"You don't know how to dress like a boy." "Thats why i'm going to help you." Leslie replied.

"Now shes going to make me look like a girl..." Jess mumbled to himself.

Leslie held tightly to Jess's hand as she dragged him ahead. Every stop she made, she put something onto her sholder.

After awhile, Leslie's arms were full and she started pilling jeans and shirts on Jess.

"Almost..." Leslie whispered to herself as she looked through a side display of jeans.. "Too big..." "Way too big." "Just right!"

She slammed another pair of jeans onto Jess's head.

"Don't worry Jesey, we're almost done!"

"Don't call me Jessey." "Thats what Brenda called me when i was little" "I hated it."

"Sorry." Leslie said as she put a pretend frown on her face. She walked on and started giggling at one display.

"Whats so funny?" Jess asked alittle embarrassed as he noticed it was the men's briefs shelf.

"Boys underware is sooo cute!" Leslie anwsered.

"Awww Les." "Lets get out of here!"

"Fine fine..." She said calming her chuckles.

She pulled Jess harshly to the checkout and placed all the clothes down on the counter.

The employee scanned each tag with a bar code scanner and added up the total.

"That will be $652.38." The employee said.

"Okay...One second." Leslie blurted. She walked outside of the store and tapped Bill on the sholder. He was asleep on a bench and it startled him some when Leslie woke him.

"I need $700 from my case." Leslie ordered.

Bill pulled open the tabs and counted out the money. Then he handed it to Leslie.

She raced back in and gave the employee the money.

"Have a nice day!" The employee said as he handed Leslie the bags of clothes and change from the total.

Leslie forced the change into Jess's pocket. "You can use that for ice cream." She giggled.

Bill lead the way outside of the mall and back to the car.

Leslie loaded the car's trunk as Bill and Jess seated themselves in the car.

Eventually, Leslie finished and slammed in next to Jess.

"Lets go home now." She said, wiping her face of sweat and smileing at the same time.

Sometime later, the car arrived back in the Burkes driveway.

Leslie jumped out as she pulled Jess behind her. She raced him up to her room and threw all the clothes on the bed.

"Time to try them on Jess!" She yelled.

"Oh please Les, Don't." Jess moaned. "My Mom will kill me."

Leslie smiled as she unfolded the T-shirts.

I'll be waiting outside." She said as she walked over to the door. She shut it behind her and yelled to Jess. "Tell me when your done."

Jess slowly pulled his old clothes off and put the new ones on. He wore a bright blue shirt, cargo pants, black shoes, and a baseball cap.

"This isn't so bad after all!" He told himself.

"What?" Leslie screamed as she peaked in through the door.

"LES!"

"Oh sorry." "Hurry up!"

He walked over to the door and reopened it. "How do I look?":

"You look like a kin...You can't have the cap on backwards!" "It looks wrong!" Leslie said as she turned it around.

"I thought it looked cool." Jess groaned he said as he put both of his hands on the side of Leslie's arms.

She pukered her lips and turned her head slightly to the right. "I just want you to look the way I had in mind." Leslie anwsered softly. "I got alittle carried away." "I'm sorry."

"So I can ware the cap on backwards now?" Jess excitedly asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Leslie teased as she played with Jess's fingers.

Jess smirked and spead his arm around Leslie.

"Lets go downstairs." Leslie ordered.

Jess willingly walked at Leslie's side down the stairway and to the dinner table.

Julie was sitting on a chair talking to somebody on her Iphone. She was so busy, she didn't even notice Leslie as she waved to her.

"Julie..." "Julie.." "Julie!" Leslie called to her.

"Oh hey." "Your back already?"

"I was only gone for five hours." Leslie mentioned, pulling up a chair next to her and sitting on it backrest forwards.. She crossed her arms on it and spead her legs.

Jess leaned against the wall looking thoughtlessly looking out of the window. Reality seemed to slip by as his eyes lost focus.

Leslie patted her hand on a chair next to her. He noticed and immediately sat down. The chair's soft decorated seat cushion seamlessly held up him as he applied weight.

"Remember those rocks I told you about Last night?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah?

"I sold them for Twenty thousand dollars!" Leslie smirked.

Julie gapsed and laughed happily. "REALLY?" "I didn't think they were worth anything!

Jess interupted. 'I looked at them last night and there's no way they could have been $22,000 worth." "They came from Ter...i mean they came from a creek we like to visit." "Thats all they were." "River rocks."

Leslie's eyesbrows lowered in confusion. "What do you mean Jess?"

Jess gasped as memories rushed to his head. "Your Lying!" "Somethings not right!"

"Oh Jess!" Leslie cried as she got on her knees and held his hand. "I think hes remembering Julie..."

"I'll go get Bill..."

"No! "I should just tell him." Leslie cried. Julie nodded and sat back down in her chair again looking at Jess.

Jess loooked confused and awaited an anwser

"What is going on, whats happening?" "Why are you crying?"

Leslie mumbled a few words that Jess didn't understand and then she stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at Julie. "Okay...Um..."

"Four years ago, on that rainy day, something horrible happened."

"You...you fell." Jess said. "Right?"

"Yes I did." "I hit my head and fell into the river." "Luckily, My Dad heard my scream as he got home from town."

"I know that." "I remember everything you told me." Jess exclaimed.

"Jess...I went into a coma for two weeks." "I almost died." "And once i woke up, I was slow, unsteady." "I looked like a retard."

"But, what you don't remember, is when you got upset at yourself for not inviting me to the museumin D.C." "You intentionally jumped across the creek and almost killed yourself."

"I did?" Jess screamed. "Why can't I remember!"

"After the doctors beformed surgery on you, my dad invited a family relative." "That relative was Julie." Leslie whispered. She got up and looked Jess in the eyes. "She took care of both of us..."

"I love you and I could understand why you would go crazy when I almost died." "But if anything Jess, If I had died, i wouldn't want you to kill yourself." "I would have wanted you to accept what had happened and become an artist." "To have lived your dream."

Jess's eyes watered as he gazed at Leslie. "I know..."

Leslie blinked her eyes to hold back the tears. "Our relationship is something magical isn't it?"

Jess smiled alittle, but it was short lived.

"As I got better, the doctors told me of your condition." "They told me that you may never remember." "That you would live on not thinking anything of what you had did." "And every year that has past on the day i fell, you get emotional." "Your brain doesn't want to accept what had happened." "What could have happened..."

"After I recovered, I went back to Terabithia." "I found some river rocks that looked shiny and I wanted them to be magical." "My dad and I went to a gold specialist and got the rocks filled with 18 karrot gold. Except on the outside, they appear like normal river rocks."

Leslie wiped her left eye and continued. "I went back to the hospital, and you lay there Jess, in your bed." "I was so scared for you." "You just looked so helpless..." "And...when I put the rocks infront of you and started talking of Terabithia, you suddenly snapped out of your depression state." "I thought it was a miracle..."

"And...um...I just put them away in my lunchbox and all these years later, I found them again." "I wanted to sell them, so somebody else could use them..."

Jess gleamed at Leslie sadly.

"I can remember some of it now." Jess weaped. "I feel so bad Leslie, I loved you and i felt that you would never know." Oh lord." " Jess hunched forward and cried on Leslie's sholders. "Please don't leave me again...Please!"

"I promise..." Leslie cried as she held him to her chest. "I'll never leave you again."

The two hugged for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

Bill and Judy ambled into the room. "You told him?" Bill asked.

"Yeah...He knows now." Leslie said.

"Its a horrible to remember Jess, believe me, I know what its like." Bill empathized. "My dad's brother was in the vietnam war and when I went to see him after he returned, I was astonished." "You figuratively could say he had the brain power of a vegetable."

"Theres nothing worse than your best friend almost dying..." Jess blurted. He didn't feel ashamed for saying that.

Bill nodded as Judy clung to Bill's arm.

"Can Leslie stay over at my house tonight?" "I promise that she will be comfortable." Jess requested.

"Leslie?"

"Yeah...Its fine dad." "I will behave."

Bill and Judy chuckled at the thought of Leslie not being polite. "I'm sure you will dear."

Jess helped Leslie out of her chair and walked her to the door.

He opened it for her and stepped behind her as they walked down the dirt road.

"Jess, you do know I will be comfortable as long as I'm with you." Leslie admitted.

"I just needed to give Bill an offer he couldn't turn down." Jess smiled at her. Suddenly a question popped up into his head.

"Why is it that you have never stayed at my house." "Is it because of my dad?"

Leslie smirked. "No." "Its because I never wanted to." "And anyways, I would have had to sleep on the floor."

"No." "I would have slept on the floor and you would have used my bed."

"Something tells me nobody is going to be sleeping on the floor tonight..." Leslie giggled.

The two walked up onto the gravel path that led to the front door of the Aaron's house.

Brenda and Elle were sitting on the porch complaining to themselves about how bad collage was.

Leslie and Jess could hear Brenda's annoying voice. So they decided to wait till she stopped talking.

"I don't like the professor!" Brenda snapped. "Hes got ugly grey hair and I think he likes me!" "Eww!"

"You whore!' Elle yelled in protest. "He likes you cause you slept with him!" "And now your bad-mouthing him because you regret it!"

"Bitch." "I would never sleep with an old fart like that!" "Thats awful to even think about!"

"GIRLS!" "We pay for your collage, supply your food, tolerate your nasty behavior," "The least you could do is find a better way to spend your time than arguing!" Nancy screamed. "Go to your room!" "NOW"

Brenda and Elee stomped on the floor and moaned while walking up the stairs.

As soon as the door shut, Leslie and Jess raced into the house.

"Where are you two going?" Nancy asked as she stirred a pot of stew.

"Well, we were trying to get out of the way of Brenda and Elle." Jess replied.

"Oh don't listen to a word those girls said." "The'll won't do ya any harm."

"I think you meant to say "They won't" Mrs. Aarons." Leslie corrected.

"Yeah whatever, you school kids are learning bunches of new words." "I'm just not in much of a spelling mood this morning." Nancy said. "Oh do you two want to try some of this chicken stew?" "I made a whole batch!"

Leslie looked at Jess carefully and then at Nancy. "I'll try some..."

Nancy poured a bowl-full and handed it to Leslie.

"Thank you."

Nancy nodded and continued stirring the stew.

Leslie slowly scooped up a spoonful of the chicken and swallowed it.

She quickly turned her head to Jess and showed a face of discust.

Jess laughed slightly and went up to his room.

The clock read 2"32 PM.

Jess flopped down on his bed and relaxed.

His eyes slowly closed and he thought he was half-asleep. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairway. Light, soft foot steps. Familiar footsteps of somebody he knew. "Leslie...Leslie Burke." "A curious adventurous, fast and smart girl. The girl that was the only person in the whole world who could understand him.

Jess rose up and laid his back against the wall.

"Hey." He said as Leslie pushed the door open.

"Hi." She walked next to the bed and sat on the foot end of it.

"What do you want to do now?" Her eyes gazed at his as he moved closer to her.

"Play a boardgame?" Jess asked as he was about to get up to pull out Monopoly.

Leslie stretched out over the bed and smiled at Jess. She patted to the left herself and motioned for Jess to move next to her.

Jess gentally moved up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Jess, I love you so much." Leslie said as she softly fidgeted with Jess's hair.

"I love you too." Jess acknowledged as he slowly kissed her. Her lips moved with his swiftly.

Somebody knocked on Jess's bedroom door and pushed it open.

Jess and Leslie pulled back from each other and looked at the person.

It was May Belle

"Hi Jess!" She said loudly.

"Uhh...Hi May..." Jess anwsered ackwardly.

"I know you two were kissing." She said. "And I also know that kissing is just the begining." "Soon you wil..."

Leslie giggled as she covered her mouth. She quickly got up and put her hand on May Belle's sholder. "Keep this secret for us." "Please will you May Belle?" "For me and the warriors of Terabithia?"

"Aw okay." May Belle said. She turned her glance from Leslie to Jess.

"Dad told me to tell you Jess that he needs you for something."

Jess moaned as he got up from the bed. "Ugh." "I'm going."

He neared Leslie and gave her a quick kiss. She just giggled as he left the room.

"Remember May Belle." "Keep it a secret." Leslie warned smiling some.

"I will."

Jess rushed down the stairs and over into the living room. His father was loading a wood log into a cart.

"Can you help me son?" "I'm not as strong as I use to be."

"Sure Dad." Jess replied as he lifted the other side of the log onto the cart.

He felt alittle bit confused. His Dad was always strong and heathy. Turning older must have really impacted him.

"Thanks Son." Jack said as he dusted his hands off. Jess nodded and went back upstairs.

"I'm done." He said to Leslie.

Leslie was sitting on the bed reading a book while May Belle was drawling pictures on Jess's desk.

"May, Can you leave us alone for a while?"

"So you can kiss some more?" May giggled.

"May Belle, Jess just wants to talk to me privatly." Leslie said softly. "Just go for alittle while."

"Ok." She said with a sigh. She slowly shut the door behind herself and walked down the hall.

Leslie quickly jumped from the bed and kissed Jess passionately.

After awhile of kissing, Jess pulled away. "I gotta do my chores now Les." "I'll meet you for dinner."

"Okay." She nodded. She gave him a quick kiss and then sat back down on the bed.

Jess went outside to milk Bessie.

The sun slowly setted down and soon night fell.

Jess hurried with his chores and after he was done, he carried the heavy milk bucket in.

He handed it to Nancy and sat down on the couch. Leslie was nowwhere insight so Jess went up to his room.

He peeked in and saw her playing Barbies with May Belle. He pushed the door open and walked by her.

"I already ate dinner." Leslie said. "If you want some left overs, you can use my plate."

Jess exaimed Leslie's plate. Conveniently, there was enough for him. To his suprise, it was still warm.

Sometime later, Julie Burke came over from the Burkes house. She gave Leslie a few things for the night and went back to the Burkes house.

"Time for Bed." Jess said as he read the clock.

"But its only 10:30!" Leslie complianed.

"I've been up early this morning and my head hurts." "I'm going in." He jumped into bed and pulled the sheets over.

Leslie and May Belle's giggles kept Jess up for another half hour. Eventually, May Belle went to her room and left Leslie alone.

"Come on in." Jess whispered to Leslie from across the room.

"You want to share a bed?" Leslie said as she held her sleeping bag out.

"We have done it before." Jess replied. "Come on."

Leslie hesitantly thought it over. Then she stepped next to the bed and lay down next to Jess. It was a Queen's size bed, perfect for the two since Leslie was as the same size as Jess.

"See this isn't so bad?" He said as he put his arm around Leslie.

She cuddled next to him and softly caressed his face.

Jess reached for the switch and turned off the light.

Leslie's warm body sent Jess into a bliss of sleep. The same occured to Leslie.

Within minutes, the two were completely out and asleep.

It sometimes takes two weeks to write a chapter of this series. It takes just a few minutes to post it all, and it "ONLY" takes a few seconds to "Review!" So please do and Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

Its been quite a while since I've updated. I havn't been able to work on it everyday like I use to so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter.

Not to give any of the plot away, but in this chapter, Jess faces uncertain moments and questionable choices.

Please review, and most of all, Enjoy!

Chapter 25 Suprise

Jess stretched his feet. Leslie was next to him, clinging onto him.

The sun shined in through the window, But was soon stopped as clouds blocked the light.

"Hi." Leslie mumbled weakly. She smiled and combed Jess's hair with her fingers.

Jess mouthed the same greeting and put his arm over Leslie. "I wish I could do this everyday."

"So do I." Leslie smirked. She carefully rubbed his face with the back of her hand. It brushed along his soft and warm skin.

"I Love you Leslie..." Jess mumbled.

She pushed her lips on his and firmly kissed him. "I love you Jess."

Suddenly the two heard giggling outside the door.

Jess jumped from bed and opened it.

"May!" He screamed. "How long have you been listening to us?"

"I just got here and I heard kissing sounds." May Belle giggled.

Jess gazed back at Leslie, noticing that she was amused.

"Jess, Lets tell her."

"Whats there to tell?" Jess snapped back. "She already knows everything."

Leslie giggled alittle as she pulled May Belle to her side.

"May Belle, Jess and I like to be close." "When two people are in love, they always want to be with each other." "Thats how we feel." "Now if dad and mom find out about it, Jess will be grounded and He won't be able to be with me.

"What does it feel like?"

"Excuse me?" Leslie replied with confusion.

"To be in love."

"I'll leave that question up for Jess to tell." Leslie anwsered. She stood up and smirked a huge smrik at Jess. Then she walked out of the room.

"Wait, Les, Les!" "Leslie!" Jess yelled. "Oh Lord."

"May could you just stop messing with my private life?" "I don't want to have to check behind my back everytime to look for you." ""I just want to be alone when i'm with her."

Jess opened the door and rushed out. Halfway down the stairway, Leslie waited for him.

"Little girls are just curious." Leslie said wrapping her arm around Jess.

"That girl isn't curious, Shes Crazy!"

"Still, I don't think it was right yelling at her Jess."

"What do you want me to do then?" "Tell her about everything we do?"

"Shes lonely." "You havn't been spending much time with her lately."

Jess sighed and stepped down the stairway while his arm held around Leslie.

At the bottom step, Leslie faced Jess and put her hand on his head. She intertwined her fingers into Jess's hair and softly brushed it.

Jess rested his head on her sholder and allowed her to continue.

"Just spend a few days with her Jess."

"Atleast tell me what the suprise is."

"What suprise?" Leslie asked. She swiftly rubbed Jess on the back.

"The something special suprise you were talking of when I was looking at the gold rocks."

"Oh that..." "Yeah "That" will be ready very soon." Leslie smiled. She pulled back from Jess and gazed into his eyes.

"Okay then." "You go work on the suprise, and I'll spend today with May."

Without warning, Leslie gave Jess a long and passionate kiss. Then she pulled back for air.

"I'll see you later today." She said as she gave him one more final kiss.

"Cya."

Leslie opened the front door, waved back at Jess and then walked out.

"Ugh." Jess groaned. Deep memories rose in his head from the time Leslie fell in the creek. It was hard for him to accept the fact that she would be safe even when she was away from him.

"May Belle!" He called.

May came running out of her room and down the stairway to Jess.

"Look May, I'm sorry for what I said." "Can we still be friends?"

"Your my brother." May Belle smiled.

"Thats good enough." Jess replied. "Lets go fishing."

Jess pulled out the fishing gear from the stairway closet and handed them to May Belle.

"Where are you two going?" Mary asked before Jess and May Belle reached the doorway.

"We're going fishing Mom!" May Belle shrieked.

"Thats really nice of you Jess, to take your sister with you instead of Leslie." "Is something going on between you two?"

"Something what?" Jess mumbled.

"Oh nevermind." "Just be home in time for dinner and your chores." Mary smiled.

"Bye Mom!" May Belle said as she ambled out of the door following Jess.

The two then walked on to a nearby pond.

Jess placed himself near the edge of the pond and dangled his feet over it.

May Belle threw in her line first, since Jess's was tangled with his feet.

"Heh." "Alittle help May?" Jess said nervously as his feet got tangled into the wire.

May Belle reached through the wire to Jess's foot and untied it

"There" She said.

Jess snuffed his nose and scratched his face to stop the itching of a mosquito bite.

May Belle whined in the fishing line, put more bait on the hook and threw it out again.

"I wish Leslie was here."

"Why didn't you invite her then?" May Belle groaned. She had heard the same complaints from Jess everytime the two went out together.

"She didn't want to come." Jess paused and gazed into the pond. "She doesn't like fishing anyways."

"Looks like theres a no fish in the pond..." May Belle noted unhappily. "Lets try the creek."

Jess stood up and collected his fishing pole. He followed May Belle onward to a fresh water creek and positioned himself under a tree.

The clouds seemed to move slowly across the sky, providing over-cast weather. The wind however blew swiftly and speedily.

"Leslie is probably..."

"Stop talking about Leslie." May Belle interupted. "Shes probably at her house having a party celebrating her release from you."

"You really think so?" Jess asked in an alarming voice.

"Jess!" "Just go back home." "I'll stay here and continue without you."

Jess moved closer to his sister and put his arm around her.

"I'll stay with you." He said calmly. Jess grabbed hold of the fishing pole and let the hook float out.

About half an hour later, the fishing pole's line started tugging.

"I've got one!" Jess screamed." "By how hard its pulling, its got to be a big one!"

Jess tugged back on the line as May Belle got the fishing net.

The object splashed out of the water and onto dry land.

"Its not a fish!" May Belle yelled as she exaimed it. "Its a boot with rocks in it!"

"What?" "A boot!" "Darn It!"

Jess slumped back down onto the ground and confusingly looked at the pond. "You got to be kidding me." "The one day I go fishing with my sister, I catch a boot instead of a Bass."

May Belle giggled while admirring the tree next to her. "Its just bad luck Jess."

"I guess so."

Jess gazed into the distance behind himself. Suddenly, he saw somebody running. Their outline became larger and larger as the person became closer.

It was Leslie.

"I brought you some lunch!" Leslie exclaimed. She pulled a sandwich out of her wicker picnic basket and handed it to Jess.

"Just for me?" Jess smiled happily.

"And one for you May." Leslis anwsered as she handed May Belle another sandwich.

Jess's smile shortened and his gaze turned back to the creek.

Leslie plumped down next to Jess and forcefully pulled the fishing pole from him.

"Hey!" "Be careful!" Jess complained and alittle suprised at Leslie's actions. "I didn;t know you liked to fish."

"I don't." Leslie said. "But I might as well try."

"Oh." Jess mumbled in bewilderment. "Well, May Belle and I havn't caught anything yet."

"We caught a boot!" May Belle yelled.

Jess moved his gaze away. "Why did May Bell have to say that?" He thought. "I don't want to be credited for catching a boot!"

"A boot?" Leslie laughed. "You caught a boot?" "We arn't fishing for clothes you guys!"

"We weren't silly."

Leslie gave Jess the pole back and opened her wicker basket again. This time she pulled out a cheeseburger.

"Leslie!"

"What?" Leslie mumbled with a mouthful of burger. "I'm hungry!"

"Can I have some too?" May Belle asked.

Leslie cut the burger in half and handed May Belle a piece.

Jess groaned as his sister enjoyed the burger

"Do you want some too Jess?" Leslie questioned as she gazed at Jess. Her eyes squinted in the sun as it briefly shined thru the clouds.

He nodded.

"Oh well...I guess the King needs my royal burger more than I do, so he can keep his strength up." She shared the last bit of her burger with Jess and smiled at him.

"Its not much, since I gave most of it to May Belle."

"I noticed that." Jess mumbled chewing on the small piece of burger. "It tastes great though." "Even better than a McDonalds Cheeseburger!"

"Judy made it." "Its her secret recipe."

Suddenly, a soft but steady gust of wind rushed through the trees.

"Ah." "Thats a relief from the constant humidity" Jess grinned.

Leslie peered over the tree tops and looked into the distance. "Looks like a storm is coming!" She yelled.

"Really?" Jess questioned as he stood up, still alittle confused of what was happening.

She pointed with her finger at the dark clouds that slowly approached.

"Your right." "Lets go before it starts raining." "May Belle!" "Lets go!"

"Do I have too?" May Belle moaned.

"Yes!" "Mom will get mad at me for leaving you out here all alone." "And I don't want to get blamed if anything happens to you."

"Like what?"

"May!" "Go!"

"Oh ok." May Belle replied as she picked up Jess's and her fishing pole."

Leslie grabbed her wicker basket and followed Jess as he walked towards the road that connected the two's houses.

"Come on!" Leslie shrieked. The wind sent small droplets of water peltets down onto her.

"We arn't going to make it." Jess over exaggerated. "We've got to go faster!"

Leslie shot ahead of Jess effortlessly. She kept on running till she was out of siight.

Jess looked behind himself and noticed that May Belle had disappeared.

"May Belle?" Jess screamed.

The tackle box that Jess carried weighed him down, preventing him from running.

"I'll just go back to the house, put this tackle box back, and then go looking for May, if she isn;t already home." Jess thought to himself.

He walked on to his house and put the Tackle box back into the stairway closet.

He looked around the house and couldn't find anyone.

Suddenly, Brenda walked out of her room and down the stairway.

"Where is everyone?" Jess asked curiously.

"I could tell you, but I'm not that mean." Brenda yelled in disgust that Jess had even asked.

Jess shrugged and walked outside again. This time, he went over to the Burke's house.

He rang the doorbell and called for Leslie.

"Leslie!" "Leslie!" "Leslie?"

He opened the door slowly and noticed that it was very dark in the room. As soon as he shut the door he gazed into the lounge room.

"Suprise!" Leslie yelled jumping out at Jess. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

The lights instantly turned on and all of Jess's and the Burke family screamed "Happy Birthday Jess!"

"Happy Birthday!" Leslie said in a quieter voice, still holding onto him slightly.

"Is this "The" Suprise?" Jess asked laughing alittle.

"Jess, its just the beginning!" Leslie smiled while nudging him very gently.

Jess grinned as he trudged forward to a lounge couch.

"Open my present first!" May Belle yelled giggling.

"Yeah go ahead." Leslie replied agreeing with May Belle.

Everyone watched Jess as he ripped open the ribbon on the box. They too were curious to see at what May Belle had gotten him.

Jess finally cut the box ribbon open and looked at book shaped present.

"Its a coloring book!" May Belle blurted.

"Thanks May!" Jess laughed while hugging her.

Leslie glanced at Jess, in what amazed him as she seemed impatient. She smiled lightly but her face looked alittle bit nervous.

"Are you shaking Les?" Jess laughed.

"I'm just excited." Leslie grinned.

"Leslie" "Bring your present." Bill announced.

"Okay dad." Leslie smirked. She quickly walked to the couner of the room and pulled something out of her backpack.

Jess's heartbeat doubled as her short, blonde hair softly swayed as she reapproached him.

"Here." Leslie whispered. "Read the note."

His eyes focused on the small lettering that was written by no less than Leslie. Her handwriting was elegant compaired to anyone he had ever known.

"Out loud Jess!" May Belle ordered. "Read it out loud!"

"Oh no, thats okay May Belle." "Its just for Jess."

The note read:

Dear King Jess,

Inside this package is something that will serve you for many years to come and most of all, I hope it makes you happy.  
>This honorable gift is for you to enjoy.<p>

From the people of Terabithia and your Queen.

PS: I love you Jesse Aarons

Queen Leslie Sophia Burke,

Jess reread the note twice and smiled from ear to ear.

"Open it!" Leslie giggled as she moved behind him, while putting put an arm around his neck. To further enhance the excitement she rested her chin on his sholder.

Jess carefully pulled on the red shiney ribbons and lifted the flaps open.

Inside was a 256 color painting set, with fifty-two large sheets of Watercolor painting canvases, 10 multi-colored paint brushes, a wooden folding easel, and a paint tray palette.

"Thank you so much!" Jess screamed in happiness. He grabbed Leslie tightly and kissed her.

"Jess!" Leslie laughed alittle embarrassed that her parents were watching.

May Belle giggled as Jack and Mary's eyes filled with tears.

Leslie slowly pulled back and rested her head on Jess's sholder while grinning.

"I love you." She said into Jess's ear.

"I love you too."

After a short moment of silence, Bill cleared his throat.

"Ahem.!" Bill snorted while wiping his eyes." "Judy honey, could you...get the cake?"

"Shes happy." Judy whispered while staring at her daughter and Jess. "Those two love each other more than we can imagine."

Then Judy slowly walked to the kitchen and returned with the cake.

"Cake Everyone!" She called as she placed the cake on the central coffee table.

Leslie jumped up and down. Her smile was even larger than before.

Mary lit the candles and turned off the lights.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you..."

As the familys sang, Jess glanced at Leslie. Her magical grin and twinkle in her eyes blew away his mind.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"How could I be any happier?" Jess asked himself.

"...To you Jesse Aarons, Happy Birthday to you!" The song contniued. "And many more!"

"Help me blow out the candles!" Jess ordered to Leslie. "And you too May!"

The three blew on the fifteen candles till they drowned them out.

"Who wants to cut the cake?" Judy asked enthusiastically.

"Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" May Belle and Leslie giggled.

Judy handed over two cake knifes and pulled the candles out of the cake.

"Heres your piece Jess." Leslie told Jess as she gave him a plate of cakes.

"Thanks Les."

She smiled and then cut a piece for her mother.

"Happy Birthday Jess." Jack said as he put his cup of milk down on the coffee table. "I got to get back to work." "I'll be home for dinner."

"Bye Dad." Jess smiled.

Leslie folded her legs crosswise and moved alittle closer to Jess. "Don't you mind him going?" She asked

"Well...I havn't really though it about it, but since you brought it up, I do kinda." Jess whispered.

"Why don't you ask his to stay then?"

"Because hes got better things to do."

"Than spend time with his own son's birthday party?" Leslie demanded.

She stood up and raced for Jack.

"Leslie!" "Wait!" Jess yelled over the rest of the family talking.

Jack almost shut the door behind himself but Leslie stopped him in time.

"Mr Aar...I mean Jack, could you stay longer?" Leslie questioned.

"I have to get back to the store Leslie." "I can't stay."

"Not even to your own son's birthday party?" Leslie blurted. She didn't reregret it at all even when Jack's face expressions changed from disguested to frustrated.

"I told my boss that I was only going to be gone an hour." "I planned that four weeks ago." "He denined it everytime till just yesterday." "If I push any harder, I'll get fired." "So "No"" "I can't stay."

Leslie crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes quickly trying to think up something to say.

Jack turned back for pathway leading to his house and kept on walking, not giving enough time for Leslie to make a reply.

She shook her head and walked back inside her house.

Jess carefully glanced at her as she ambled back into the room and slumped down next to May Belle on a lounge couch.

Bill, Judy, and Mary were all talking at once so the two teenages decided not to say anything.

"Enjoying yourself honey?" Judy asked.

"Yeah mom." Leslie nodded with a slight smile while eating some cake. Some of it smudged onto her lip.

Leslie was so convincing, Judy didn't ask any more questions.

After an hour passed, the grown-ups seperated, leaving Leslie, Jess and May Belle the only ones left in the lounge room.

The silence became ackward.

"Leslie?" Jess mumbled getting accustomed to how loud his voice was compaired to the soft quietness of silence.

She opened her eyes and lifted her chin off the coffee table. A small imprint of pressure shown slightly on the very tip of her chin as she glanced forwards.

"What did you tell my dad?"

"I just asked him to stay and gave him a reason why." Leslie said with a yawn, still alittle upset at Jack's decision and his boss's ruthlessness.

"I'll talk with him over dinner." Jess reassured.

"Judy and Bill are going in to Arlington to visit Julie and her parents, so could I eat dinner at your house?" Leslie explained.

"Sure." "Although things may get nasty when I start complaining."

"What do you mean?" Leslie asked in a weary voice.

"I'm not sure myself." "But I do know he won't like what I have to say."

May Belle let out a yawn as she woke up from sleeping on the couch.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked.

"Jess and I were talking about marriage."

"Really?" May Belle asked excitedly.

Leslie giggled and let out a sigh while smirking at Jess.

Everybody who reads this series should review it. Without your help, I won't be able continue updating with story ideas that your interested in.

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

I hope all of you like this new chapter.

In this chapter, Leslie makes a move nobody would expect.

Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 25 Taxes

"Here you go." Nancy said handing Leslie a plate of stew.

"Thanks."

Jess glanced at the doorway waiting for his dad to return.

"I wish he would hurry up."

"I thought you would hope to finish dinner before he gets back." Leslie whispered. "Right?"

"Wrong!" "I need to talk with him."

Leslie smiled as she scooped up some chicken stew into her mouth.

Suddenly somebody opened the door and walked up to the dinner table.

It was Jack.

"Nancy!" He called. "Get me some of this stew will you?" Jack pulled off his raincoat and hooked it onto a coat hanger.

Nancy nodded as she went back into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad." Jess greeted calmly.

"Hello son." Jack replied as he took the plate of stew from Nancy. "Thanks dear."

"Hi Daddy!" May Belle called.

Jack just patted her on the head and smiled.

"Jess has something to tell you." Leslie announced.

But she was soon interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh who could that be?" Jack mumbled angrily standing up from his chair.

"Hello!" Said a completely soaked man in a black suit. "May I come in?"

"Who are you?" Jack asked while shutting the door behind the man.

"I'm Alan Ford from the IRS." "I'm here about a payment on your taxes. "May I sit down over here to go over it with you?"

Jess blushed at Leslie feeling embarrassed.

Jack didn't say anything when the man sat down.

He opened up a black suit case and shuffled papers around in it.

"Here's the amount owed" The man said handing Jack a legal size sheet of paper.

"You got to be kidding me!" "How could I possibly owe over $8,000 in income tax when I only make $18 K a year?" Jack yelled loudly.

"See here sir?" "It says you collected Twenty-two thousand dollars to a Mr. Jesse Aarons, and a Miss Leslie Burke." "I am assuming that this resident is your brother?"

"No...He's my son!"

Jess panicky gleamed at Leslie as he mouthed the words: "We are in trouble!"

Leslie nodded and stood up next to Jess.

"Mr. Ford, Could I explain?" Leslie exclaimed and interrupted the two mens conversation.

"Go ahead and tell the man young lady." Jack said crossing his arms.

"My name Is Leslie Burke and that income tax should be billed to the Burkes' house." "Not my boyfriend's house."

"Why then is his name on the report?" The man asked.

"Because half of the money is hi..."

"Unless you two are married, then the Aarons' still owe $4,000 dollars." The man closed up his suit case and stood up. "I know it is a great sum of money, but what is owed, must be paid."

"I'll come tomorrow to finalize the arrangement." And at that, the man opened the door and walked outside.

"Damnit!" Leslie yelled unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry Mr...I mean Jack." "I should have known." "I'll go over and talk with my parents about this."

"No Leslie, Just stay here." Jack replied. "I'll go over and talk with them."

Jack stumbled out the door and into the rain.

"Oh well that beats that." Leslie groaned slamming down on her chair. "So much for telling him of q..."

"SHHH!" Jess hushed not waiting Leslie to spoil their plan to Nancy and May Belle.

After about an hour Jack came back in and explained what had happened.

"Bill and I are going into town tomorrow to the tax office to see if we can straighten this thing out." "That way, we won't have to wait for that jerk to come back and listen to him."

"Okay." Nancy replied. "Do I need to come too for a signature?"

"No." "Just Bill and I should be enough." Jack replied. "Now could you heat up my cold plate of stew?" He laughed.

The next day as Bill and Jack headed downtown, Leslie and Jess hanged out in Terabithia's treehouse as it rained slowly.

"I wonder what they are going to do." Jess mumbled to Leslie while lying flat on his chest.

"I just hope everything works out." Leslie replied. "That IRS man was really bossy on which household needed to pay."

"Oh I'm sorry Jess!" "I should have asked you first before I signed the paper for the gold." "I just wanted you to have..."

"Its alright Les." "I don't blame you."

"But if Bill and Jack can't get the problem solved, your family is going to have to pay for the income tax!" "You may go Homele..." Leslie sobbed. Tears slowly poured down her cheeks.

"Wait!" "I've got an idea!" "Lets just use the money from the gold to pay it off!" Jess blurted.

"Jess..."

"...That way we won't need to pay it and..."

"Jess!"

"We...What Leslie?"

"I spent all the money." Leslie replied.

Jess turned his gaze back out at the trees swaying in the wind.

"All of it?" He asked.

"Yeah." "All of it." "It was meant to be a surprise and...and..."

A loud clap of thunder muffled Leslie's voice.

"We better be getting home." Jess suggested. "Trees aren't the safest to be in." "Especially when lightning strikes."

Leslie smiled as she climbed down the latter. "What are the chances that our tree, on our land, gets hit by one bolt of lightning?"

"I don't know." "Maybe a hundred million to one?" Jess replied. "A person is probably more likely to get hit!" Jess jumped down the last half of the latter and followed Leslie as she ran on the soft but wet dirt.

Once Leslie and Jess arrived home, they could both hear Bill and Jack arguing.

"Sounds like they got home." Jess joked to Leslie.

"Four thousand dollars!" "I don't have that kind of money!" Jack protested.

"Mr. Aarons, I'm not saying that I won't pay you back, its just I don't have that kind of money right now either." "I will by the end of this month, but not today."

"I have to make a mortgage payment, I've got to keep the lights on and the water running and you want me to cough up 4 K?" "I just can't! "Your daughter got me into this mess." "As her father I would hope you would be able to fix this!"

"My daughter also willingly divided all her saving with the boy she loves!" "I think that should count as something you should respect!" Bill snapped back.

"I have an idea!" Leslie whispered to Jess with a ear to ear grin.

"What?"

Leslie pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Jess.

"Look, Mr. Burke, nothing I can do will raise the money needed to pay off that income tax!" "If I can't pay them, they are going to come after me!" "But If I do put every last cent to my name for this, I'm going to lose the house!" Jack explained.

Bill turned his head to the two teenagers and quickly back at Jack. "You could let your house be foreclosed on and I would buy it back from the bank for you."

"Absolutely not!" "I will not accept charity!"

"I know this is kind of backwards for me to tell you this, but you have to propose to me now" Leslie said.

"What?" Jess asked a little bit startled.

"You love me don't you?"

"Yes I do Leslie." "Its just that the boy usually asks first."

"Really?" Leslie questioned with a grin.

"Yes" Jess laughed nervously with a big smirk. "Okay um..."

"If we let our house be foreclosed on, that would be a huge embarrassment to my whole family!" "Having the police come over and force us out of our own house is out of the question!" Jack roared.

"So your pride is more important than your son and my daughter being happy?"

Jess put his arms around Leslie and looked her face to face.

"Leslie Sophia Burke, will you marry me?"

"I will!" Leslie yelled out.

She leaned forward and kissed Jess softly.

She pulled his hand up in between the two and whispered: "Open it!"

Jess slowly pulled open the golden little box and gleamed at the wonderful treasures inside.

It was two golden rings.

"Oh Les!" Jess mumbled a little confused but exhilarated.

"I love you." She said sliding the ring over one of his fingers.

The gold sparkle gleamed towards Jack. He noticed it was a ring.

"What on earth did you two just do?" Jack yelled in outrage. "You can't be married!" "Your only fourteen Leslie!"

Bill looked shocked but finally smiled at his daughter. "It really is the only option out of this problem Mr. Aarons." "And the two already love each other."

"The marriage licence will delay the billing process enough for me to help them pay it off." Bill explained.

"I can't believe your agreeing to this!" Jack answered in protest. "They are still children!" "Jess isn't even eighteen yet! "I don't even think they are old enough to even "Legally" be married!"

"Leslie, Hes right." "You have to be at least sixteen to be married in Virgina." Jess pointed out to Leslie.

"Remember what Dayton Park said?" Leslie smirked.

"Oh yeah!"

"Wait." "We are going to Texas?"

-End note-

As always, Please review for your comments, thoughts, and ideas on the story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks everyone for waiting so long! I just had to make sure I wrote this one till I felt it was just right.

Special thanks to MadTom for allowing me to be part of the The 33k Club. Such an honor!

Okay...Now, Its time to get on with the story. I added a point of view in the beginning to explain Jess's thoughts.

In this story, The Aarons family, and the Burkes travel to Texas. Jess and Leslie prepare to get married, and Jack forgives.

Thank you all for waiting so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter as this is one of the last of this series.

Enjoy and review!

Chapter 26 Marriage

-Jess's Point of View-

At first, I didn't know exactly what Leslie had meant about Dayton Park. From what I could understand, she referred to his comment on visiting him in the near future.

Not because we needed a vacation, but because laws in Texas allowed marriage between two people as young as 14 with approval and consent by a judge.

I watched out my window for Leslie as I tapped my finger on my desk unaware of anything around me.

-Story Point of View-

Leslie rushed down the Burke's stairway for breakfast.

"I gotta hurry dad!" She said impatiently.

"The pancakes don't cook any faster honey." Bill chuckled while flipping one pancake over.

Leslie sat down at the table and placed a napkin on her lap.

Bill flipped the cakes over one last time onto a plate and placed them in front of his daughter.

"Thanks dad." She mumbled quickly eating the pancakes. "Jess i..ss...wa...galp." "Waiting for me."

"Don't talk while you eat." Judy advised from across the room. "Jess will be there when you are done."

Leslie nodded and smiled at her parents.

"We leave for the airport in an hour, so be sure to get any last things you need." Bill commented.

"I will Dad." Leslie replied swallowing the last bite of pancake.

After wiping her face clean with her napkin, she jumped up and rushed to the door. "I'll be real quick!" She yelled back.

The usual trip over to Jess's house was a quick sprint but to Leslie, seconds felt like minutes.

Once she came up to the Aarons' front porch, she noticed Brenda sitting on a lawn chair looking out to the distance.

"Hi." Brenda said kindly.

This was a mild shock to Leslie. When was Brenda ever considerate enough to welcome anyone?

"Hi..." Leslie replied awkwardly and unsure of what to say.

"Your Fianc is in his room now." Brenda exclaimed. "Last time I saw him, he was really anxious."

"Fianc ?" Leslie questioned herself mentally. "Oh!" She thought grinning to herself. "I like that..."

"Okay, Thanks Brenda." She said while opening the front door and walking forward.

Jess must have already seen her coming up to the house as he was already downstairs and doing a last minute look at himself in a mirror combing his hair.

"Hi." Leslie called softly while putting on a big grin.

"Hey Les!" Jess blushed while turning around quickly and putting the comb down on the fireplace mantel.

"You missed a spot." Leslie joked pointing to a firmly combed area behind his left ear.

Jess took it seriously, and immediately began matting his hair down.

"I was joking Jess." She giggled.

Jess smiled as Leslie hugged him.

"I'm excited." She said.

Jess smiled his usual smirk and quickly gazed at the wall clock that was positioned just above the fireplace.

"My bags are all packed." "Although I can't say the same about May Belle." "She can't find her favorite Dress that she wants to wear on the wedding day." Jess exclaimed.

"My dad says we need to leave in less than an hour."

"Gosh...I better hurry up my family." "I'll meet you at your house in fifteen minutes." Jess blurted. He quickly ran up the stairway rushing to May Belle;'s room.

"Jess!" Leslie called before he disappeared from her view.

"What?" He replied looking back.

"Don't forget the ring!"

Jess smirked and pretended not to hear her.

Leslie heard a door open and shut, and then two voices talk loudly.

She could tell May Belle was the first voice as it was much more higher pitch than Jess's voice.

Leslie sighed softly and walked back to her house.

After awhile, May Belle and Jess came over and sat down in the lounge room.

"I'm ready to go!" May Belle said happily.

Leslie smiled at May Belle. "Did you find your favorite dress?"

"Yes!"

"Aren't you going to be the cutest little flower girl ever!" Leslie giggled.

Jess turned his head away and frowned.

"What Is it?" Leslie asked noticing Jess.

He didn't say anything.

"Is it about your dad?" "Did he decide not to come?"

"I don't know." Jess mumbled looking down at the nearby coffee table.. "He hasn't talked with me much lately, and from what my mom has told me, he's really upset about the whole thing."

"Oh..."

Jess glanced out of the window and noticed Bill and Judy loading the car with luggage. "Looks like your parents are bringing a lot."

"Yeah." "My dad wants the wedding on film from every angle so he is taking a few of his cameras and gear along on the trip."

Jess smiled as Bill attempted to pick up a large black bag that was bulging with contents inside.

"Looks like some books too."

"Yeah...A lot of books." "What did you think?" Leslie giggled. "He can't go anywhere without some."

"Ready To go honey?" Judy asked opening the front door and wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah mom." "Jess's family shou..." "Leslie paused and quickly rethought the sentence. "Jesse's mom and little sister are ready to go."

Judy took notice at her daughter's change of attitude on the subject. "Is there any word yet Jess, if your father is going to come?"

Jess rested his chin on the top back end of the lounge couch while lying over Leslie's lap and shook his head. "No." "He hasn't told me or any of my family anything yet."

Both Jess and Leslie could hear Judy cussing under her breath as she pretended to happily pour a cup of champagne.

"If you want to express your emotions at a appropriate level of loudness in this situation, I suggest you speak up to ventilate your lungs better to aid in your distress." Leslie advised seriously.

Jess moved away to smirk. Where in the world did Leslie ever learn to talk like that? He thought.

Judy smiled softly while looking back at her daughter. "I know Leslie." "Its just you two are so happy and one ignorant parent won't accept his son's wishes because of his pride and quite possibly religious beliefs."

"The car is packed!" Bill yelled with a giant smile walking into the room. "Its time to go."

"What are you so happy about?" Judy asking wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Jack just came by!" "He told me that he was being stubborn and that he wanted to forgive Jess."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Jess questioned not really caring for the answer but overjoyed at what had happened.

"The man has a lot of pride." "I'm amazed that he even came by!"

"Some Man To Man Talk?" Leslie and May Belle giggled.

Bill smiled while patting the two girls on the back. "May Belle,." "The rest of your family is bound to be ready any moment." "You might consider bringing anything you left behind and pack it."

"O.K." May Belle replied. She rushed out of the front door and over to the Aarons' house.

"Just one last thing." Leslie mentioned. "Come on Jess!" She grabbed his hand and tugged forward.

"Where are we going?" Jess laughed unsure of what Leslie was doing.

The two suddenly stumbled into The Gold Room.

The light shined in as the sun lowed into the evening.

"Remember when we painted this room?" Leslie asked already knowing Jess's answer.

"Yeah." "It was just your parents, you, and me."

"Wasn't it wonderful?"

Jess glanced at a less glossy part of the gold painted wall.

"It was one of the best days in my life..."

He leaned down and placed his hand on the wall. Then he chuckled slightly. "You missed a spot."

Leslie landed down on her chest and crawled over. "Where?" She questioned playfully.

Jess stopped smiling and looked as if he would cry.

"I miss those times Les." "The way we use to be." "As children."

Leslie took hold of his arm and glanced at him comfortingly.

"We are those children." "The King and Queen of Terabithia." "We always will be" "Its just things will be a little different than from what we were use to."

"There won't be any more bullies from the fifth grade, or Monster Mouth Myers." "No Scott Hoger, or Janice Avery."

"What about Gary..." Jess mumbled as a tear shed from his eye and slowly slid down his cheek.

Leslie smiled brightly as her eyes twinkled in the beautiful sun. No wait, just her eyes were beautiful. The sun only showed that even more.

"No more Gary Fulcher either." Leslie replied softly wiping Jess's face with her hand.

"Come on Kids!" Bill yelled from across the house.

"Coming dad!" Leslie yelled back. "Just a minute!" She lowered her voice and continued to softly wipe Jess's face.

"There will be other people to fill in those bullies though." "There always will." "Its nature."

"Like Big company bosses, controlling employees and CEOs?" Jess laughed.

"Yeah...Especially CEOs." Leslie giggled.

After awhile, both of their smiles went away and memories of the past filled their minds.

"No matter what, we will always be together." Leslie whispered breaking the silence between the two.

"I know..." Jess hugged her tightly as she wiped the tears from his eyes. "My Queen..."

Both of them laughed and stood up.

"Come on, lets go now." Jess suggested snuffling his nose and clearing his eyes of their tears.

Leslie walked by his side, hand and hand to the front door.

Two cars awaited outside filled with the two families.

"Take a seat." Bill said locking up the front house door and pointing to the car as it idled with the engine running.

Leslie took the middle seat as May Belle was already seating to the left.

She patted on the leather as Jess stepped inside the car.

Bill hurriedly ran in front of the car and took a place at the drivers seat. He pressed the horn signaling for the Aarons to follow.

"We're off!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

The two cars headed north to Arlington where they waited at the gate for the flight to Texas.

While Julie Burke and Leslie had some time to catch up with each other before they took their separate ways again, Jess had the chance to talk with his father.

"Thanks Dad." He said kindly. "For coming along."

"You shouldn't thank me." "I know I was harsh on you and I deserve the guilt." Jack answered.

"No you don't. Dad" "You were just looking out for me." Jess replied.

"Let me tell you something boy." "When your Mother and I got married, we ran off from both our parents." "Only cause both families disagreed in our marriage."

"I remember that my father use to whip and beat me every time I would get into trouble." "It was those beatings that I feared at first." "But as I got older, I got more independent from my father."

"What does that have to do with anything dad?" Jess mumbled unsure of where his Dad was taking the conversation.

"I promised myself that I would never be anything like my father." "The promise I made to myself was a reminder my whole life that I had to be different from him in every way."

"And it turned out that by doing that, I've been the worst father anyone could ever have." "Instead of spending time with you and the family, I chose to work hard and be away from you all."

"No you didn't!" "You were only trying to make enough money to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table." Jess protested.

"Is that how you felt every time you went out with Leslie?" "Happy that I was going off to work and didn't have any time for you? Jack snapped.

Jess's mouth stayed wide open as he slowly glanced away from his father. "Nobody's perfect."

Jack chuckled at that and refocused his gaze at his son. "I'm not asking you to forgive me." "I just want to be your father...A true father...The way it should have been all along."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked looking out at the large gate window instead of his dad for fear he might upset him.

"I quit my job yesterday so I could spend more time with you and May Belle and heck." "Even Brenda and Ellie before they grow up to much." Jack explained.

"But..."

Jack interrupted him before he could say anymore. "Don't worry son, I've got some savings that I can use." "It was only a matter of time before I was going to use them, and here is that time."

"Flight 92 now boarding for San Antonio." A PA announcer spoke.

"That's our call." Jack smiled. "Come on son, lets go!"

The Burkes allowed the Aarons to get ahead of them.

Jess looked back as he saw Leslie wave to Julie.

"Leslie!" He called.

She immediately focused her attention to Jess and ran up to him on the Jetway.

"Have a good wedding!" Julie yelled from a distance.

Leslie waved back and smiled at her. "We will!" Then she took hold of Jess's hand as the two boarded the airplane.

Once they found their seats, Jess attempted to buckle his seat belt.

"Here." "You've got my belt and I've got your lock." "Switch it around." Leslie giggled.

"Sorry bout that." Jess answered nervously. "I wasn't thinking."

"Yes you were!" "About something else!"

Jess smirked and snapped the buckle into place.

"You two ready to go?" Bill asked from across the aisle.

"Yes!"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Jess answered sarcastically.

Leslie nudged Jess in the arm.

"Ouch."

The main entrance door shut and the aircraft's engines fired. Then it taxied to the runway and took off.

Jess kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look out the window. Although the feeling of turbulence and descending was still frightening.

He slowly dozed off at the sound of jet engines.

"This is your first officer speaking, we are currently 110 miles North East from San Antonio, winds are out of the south at about 5 knots with clear skies. and a nice cool temperature of only 55. We expect to be on the ground in about twenty minutes." "Thank you, for flying with us, we hope you pick Delta again! "Enjoy the rest of your flight and keep your seat belts on until the aircraft comes to a full and complete stop at the gate." "Thank you."

Jess yawned and stretched his arms out.

Leslie was next to him listening to music on her I Pod.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Huh?" "What?" Leslie yelled because of how loud the music was playing. Then after noticing that she was yelling, she smiled a little bit embarrassed that she did not know the answer to Jess's question.

"I'm sorry, I missed the PA announcement." "When I heard it, I just turned up the volume."

"Talk about the girl with no TV." Jess joked.

"Jesse Aarons!" Leslie giggled.

"Bill, did you he..." Jess paused as he opened his eyes after rubbing them realizing that Bill was also asleep.

"Does he always do that?" Jess laughed.

"What?" "Fall asleep?" "Yeah."

Jess looked out of the window to help pass the time.

Twenty minutes later, the airplane landed in San Antonio.

"This is so exciting!" Leslie shrieked.

Once the airplane stopped at the gate, both families, Leslie, and Jess rushed off the Jetway and into the airport terminal.

Bill opened a folder of papers while reading some of them out loud.

"Your reservation with the judge is to be in Courtroom 127 in the downtown district of San Antonio tomorrow at 12:00 Pm, to discuss the reasons of Marriage between Jesse Olivier Aarons, and Leslie Sophia Burke."

"Et cetera, Et cetera, Et cetera." "If the judge approves, the following two will be married."

"So this really isn't a marriage." "Its a chance to be married!' Leslie blurted.

Bill frowned. "This is one of the only states to allow marriage at this age Leslie." "You have to understand the judge needs good reasons to do so."

"Don't worry honey." "I hired a lawyer to help out with the details." "Come on." "Lets go outside to get a taxi to the hotel."

Once Bill and Jack flagged down two cabs, the families loaded in.

This time, Jack took a seat beside his son. Bill of course rode in the front passenger seat.

"Scoot over a little Les." Jess mumbled as his father shut the door.

"I am over as far as I can be!"

"Where to sir?" The cabbie asked.

"The Grand Hyatt hotel at 600 E. Market Street."

The cab driver put on a crazed look and shifted the cab into drive.

He must have not had a lot of customers give him an exact building address.

"I doubt you've read this book!" Bill said lifting a book out of his bag. "This book is about the economics between politicians and democrats." "It focuses on the spending..."

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah." The cabbie interrupted. "You need to read the published edition of driving for dummies."

"How so?" Bill asked.

"It says on page 101, that distracted driving can cause accidents."

"Oh...Well I'm sorry sir."

"That's alright."

"Although I wonder...Did you get a copy this morning of the New York times?"

Leslie giggled while glancing at Jess.

"Son." Jack said quietly.

"What dad?"

"I want you to know that whatever happens tomorrow, I'll always be there for you and Leslie."

Jess smiled.

"Cause I love you son."

Whhhhaaaat? Did he actually say that?

Even Leslie turned her head to look at Jack.

"I love you too dad." Jess replied quickly not waiting to make the situation awkward.

Jack grunted nervously but in the end, wrapped his left arm around Jess.

The cab came to a stop outside of the hotel. It was an extremely tall building compared to anything in Lark Creek. In fact, nothing in Lark Creek was even half as tall as it. Not even the water tower.

"Here you are sir." "The fare comes out to $92.78."

Bill handed over a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"There's Dayton Park!" Leslie pointed to him waiting outside of the front entry doors.

"Come on!" She yelled.

Jess quickly unbuckled his seat belt and was ripped out of the car by Leslie's strong pull.

"Hey!" Dayton Park called.

"Hi!" Leslie shrieked while hugging him tightly.

"Long time no see Leo." Jess said.

"Oh forget that nickname." "Just call me Dayton." "My life has changed a lot since I left Lark Creek."

"Okay Dayton." Jess shook his hand firmly.

"So I hear you two are getting married?" He smiled.

"Yes, we just couldn't wait." Jess answered sarcastically.

"Well come on inside." "I've arranged the rooms with the help of Bill who told me over the phone of what you guys wanted."

Jess waved to his family as they got out of the second cab to tell them to wait inside the lobby.

"We just need to wait for Bill." Leslie said as Bill paid off the second cab driver.

"Okay." Dayton Park said. "Nice city isn't it?"

"Bigger than any I've ever seen." "Even Washington D.C.!" Jess replied.

"Oh here comes Bill." Jess exclaimed after a small pause between anyone talking.

"Hello Mr. Park." Bill greeted while shaking his hand."

"Mr. Burke."

"I booked rooms on the twenty fourth floor so you will get just a spectacular view of this city."

"Lets go see it shall we?"

While Judy and the rest of the Aarons loaded their luggage onto carts, Jess, Leslie, Dayton, and Bill all went to the rooms.

"Look at that!" Jess exclaimed awestruck.

The balcony window viewed out for miles.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!"

After everyone settled in to their rooms, Jess thought about what the next day would be like.

"Will there be any cake?" Jess mused.

"Yes." "After we get out of court though." Leslie replied.

"Time to go to bed kids." Bill said. "Its going to be a...Its going to be the biggest day of all our lives!" He laughed.

"Aren't you sad Dad?" Leslie questioned.

Bill looked at his daughter and thought about the question.

"I am a little honey...that your growing up." "But more than anything, I'm really happy." "All your life, I've tried to give you the best." "And back in Arlingto..."

Leslie jumped up from her chair and hugged Bill tightly.

"I love you dad."

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Love you too honey." "Goodnight now."

Bill pulled back and shut the bedroom door.

"I guess we share a bed tonight." Jess spoke out loud.

"Yep."

Leslie crawled into bed, and tugged the sheets over herself and Jess. Then she turned out the lights. "Goodnight my King."

"Goodnight Les..." Jess yawned. "...lie."

"Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jesse Aarons..."

"Stop will you?" Jess laughed.

She kissed him on the cheek blindly and nudged him in the chest.

"Ouch."

"Goodnight Jesse."

"Goodnight Leslie Sophia Aarons." Jess yawned again.

"WHAT?" Leslie shrieked. "I never thought of that one..."

"Well now you have." Jess turned over on his right side facing away from Leslie and stuffed his head under the pillow.

"Hmmm...Leslie Sophia Bur...I mean Aarons..." "What about Leslie Sophia Burke Aarons."

"That way I get to keep my last name." "I really like that." "What do you think?"

She paused and waited for an answer.

"Jess?"

Jess was already asleep snoring.

"Gosh...Now I'll never get any sleep." Leslie moaned.

She fluffed up her pillow and rested her head comfortably.

"Yeah..." She smiled to herself. "I like that name."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 I Do

It was a sunny day as the Limo pulled up in front of the court building.

Leslie shrieked with Joy as she rushed up the steps along side Jess, hand in hand. She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress that glittered with sparkles. The light gleamed and just showed the surface of how beautiful she truly was.

Bill opened the door for the couple and the Aarons.

After everybody was inside, Bill met his lawyer.

"Hello Joe." Bill said shaking his hand.

"Hello."

"So, these are the two that wished to be married?" The lawyer asked while shifting his gaze at Leslie and Jess.

"Yes sir."

"Okay then." Joe replied with a sigh opening his binding folder and flipping pages around.

"Oh um, Courtroom 127 is that way." Joe said pushing his glasses further down his nose. "Just go ahead and get settled down." "I'll catch up with you."

Bill nodded and lead the way of the two families.

Leslie and Jess took seats at the front of the room.

It was a medium size room, mostly made of wooden furniture such as tables, desks, and chairs. Just like any other courtroom normally would be.

Sometime later, Joe pulled up a seat next to Bill.

"You might want them to hear this." Joe suggested. "They are, of course, the main reason why we are all here."

"Yes, yes, your right." Bill answered.

"Leslie, Jess?"

Jess kept hold of Leslie's hand as he pulled her forward through the narrow hallway leading down the row of chairs.

"Now..." "As you may know, the law in this state allows the marriage of two people as young as fourteen by approval of the Judge and parental consent."

Leslie nodded.

"In most cases though, these marriages are under special circumstances such as the girl being pregnant, a predefined marriage set at birth, or even once, A Chinese father added it into his will that his son would marry his sister." "It turned out that she was pregnant anyways."

"So what are you saying?" Leslie asked loudly. "That we don't have a special reason to be married?" "Well I do!" "I love this boy." "With all my heart, and if that isn't good enough, I don't know what is!"

"Calm down Les." Jess hushed.

The lawyer frowned and sighed deeply.

"I'm just saying that the Judge wants a reason for marring couples under the normal age"

"And I know about your Taxes." "I looked up your record and if this passes, the Aarons family won't have to pay anything as all charges would be applied to the couple."

After everyone tensed up, Joe let out a sigh.

"But, I'm going to try my best to get you two married and dismiss the taxes as any motive for marriage."

Bill smiled briefly. But sudden;y the courtroom doors opened again.

"Here comes the Judge!" Joe exclaimed.

The Judge was a five foot 10, bald, and gray mustache, black robed man,

He walked up to the stand and sat in a big chair.

"Everyone be seated!" He yelled.

"Except for Jesse Aarons, and Leslie Burke." "Come forth please." He said in a softer tone of voice.

Jess looked back at his parents and the Burkes.

"Go on!" Bill whispered while positioning a camera on a tripod.

Jess took hold of Leslie's hand and smirked at her. She gleamed back at him with delight as to say, "Yes, this is really happening!"

"Mr. Aarons," "Ms. Burke." The Judge greeted in a much lower voice so that only they could hear.

Both teenagers nodded.

"You two wish to be married?"

"Yes." Leslie answered quickly.

The Judge smiled. "You seem to be the more talkative one."

She smirked slightly and nodded.

"I talked with your father's lawyer Leslie." "He explained some details but I just wanted to clarify one thing first."

"Jess, Leslie." "Are you both absolutely sure you want to get married?" "I've handled lots of cases like this, and fourteen is definitely a young age to commit to a life long bonding for forever love."

"I am absolutely sure." Leslie blurted.

"i know I'm sure." Jess said in unison with Leslie.

"Well..." "You do know you both can't be silent when you take the vows." The Judge joked.

Leslie and Jess smiled at each other.

The Judge briefly talked with the lawyer and Bill. Then he nodded back at Jess and Leslie.

"Your father told me that you have a ring." "You may bring it out now."

Jess reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box.

"Okay." Repeat after me Leslie."

"I take you Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr, to be my husband from this time onward, To join and to share all that is to come,"

"I take you Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr, to be my husband from this time onward, to join and to share all that is to come." Leslie repeated softly.

"To be faithfully yours."

"To be faithfu...faithfully yours."

Jess grinned. "Keep going Les." He mouthed.

"To give and receive." "To speak and to Listen.

"To give and Receive...to speak an..."

Time seemed to come to a pause for Jess.

"Did you forget something?"

"What?" Jess asked.

"I said, Did you forget something?"

He looked out the right side passenger window as the car rolled by Leslie's house.

"Miss Edmunds, what would you say if you were living the happiest moment in your life and you came right back to now?"

"Now?" "You mean driving this car down this old road?" She laughed. "I would be disappointed in myself if I was thinking that this moment in time was bad." "I'm very happy right now."

"You are?"

She nodded once more.

"But, I suppose, that if I were remembering it at the happiest time in my life, that this moment in time must have been significant to me."

"How can I promise to Leslie to always be there for her, if I so easily made a mistake and was so damn selfish!"

"Everybody makes mistakes Jess." "If she forgave you, then she accepts the fact that your not perfect."

Miss Edmunds put her foot on the brake and slowed the car to a stop. "You see, what matters in life is not how it happened." "But what happened and how you lived it."

"I love her..."

"You should go tell her then." She said opening the passenger door." "Go on." "I'll be right here when you get back."

Jess felt weary as he stood up out of the car.

"Go on!"

Then he started running as he heard a horrible shriek and cry for help.

"Leslie!"

"Jess?" Leslie asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Oh!" He leaned over bending to kiss her.

"Jess!" Leslie giggled. "Not yet!" "Its time now to say..."

"Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr, Do you take Leslie Sophia Burke as your wife in eternal happiness, to be faithful, and to love for as long as you shall live?"

"I Do." Jess said firmly while putting the ring on Leslie's finger.

"Leslie Sophia Burke, do you take Jesse Oliver Aarons as your husband in eternal happiness, to be faithful and to love for as long as you shall live?"

"I Do." Leslie smirked and pushed the ring onto Jess's finger.

"You may now kiss each other." The Judge said with a smile.

"Oh Jess!' Leslie whispered Ecstatically. "We're married!"

Jess put his arms around Leslie tightly and kissed her.

Jess could hear Judy and his mother weeping softly. It only made his smirk even bigger as he kissed his wife.

"Just sign the papers and you can leave." A Judge Assistant said handing both of us a pen and the paper.

As soon as that was done we walked away from the table with huge grins.

Everybody in the room cheered as May Belle threw flowers into the air over Jess and Leslie.

"Come on Les!" Jess yelled happily.

Dayton Park rushed into the courtroom with some of his friends. "I'm sorry did I miss anything?" He joked.

Leslie giggled while hugging him tightly.

"Let me get a picture of you two." He said.

He pushed the viewfinder eyepiece up to his right eye and put his hand on the shutter button.

"Click!" The camera went as the Flash, burst.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 A Matter of Life

The Limo waited for us as we walked down the steps. Everyone around me was alive with happiness and emotions. Especially my mom.

Leslie was nearly jumping up and down in her dress as the fluttery ends blew in the wind as it breezily past by us.

Dayton walked backwards in front of us, constantly taking pictures of us coming down the steps.

"Come on you gu..." Bill paused as sadness filled his voice. "I'll open the door for you honey..."

Leslie took the back left seat of the limo as I sat next to her.

I kissed her neck as she played with my hair.

The Limo engine roared as it pulled away in a hurry.

I couldn't stop kissing her as she started doing the same.

"I love you Leslie!" I said while laughing a little.

She giggled and kissed me all over after saying the same thing.

"I love you Jess."

This, was the best moment in my life.

"Leslie!" I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks.

I jumped into the roaring water and paddled my way to her. Her body felt cold and lifeless as I pulled her to shore.

"No!" I yelled.

I look her in tow, arms rapped around my neck as I held her hands tightly. As I got to the riverbank, I saw Bill running towards me.

"Leslie!" "She Fell!"

"Oh my gosh.." Bill muttered. He quickly used his phone to call 9-1-1.

Once the Ambulance arrived, I rode in the back of it with her to the hospital, with Bill at my side.

"Oh honey!" Bill sobbed holding her hand tightly.

I softly patted her face and cheek hoping for her to wake.

"Leslie...Please don't die!" I whispered softly.

"V-Fib!" Yelled the Paramedic across from us.

"Get back guys!"

Bill pulled me into his chest and held me firmly.

"400 Watt Seconds!" "Clear!"

Her little body shook as the metal paddles attempted to zap her back to life.

I had never seen anything so horrific as that.

All my emotions seemed to drain in that second.

"Again!" Yelled the Paramedic next to him.

"Clear!"

"Oh god no!" I squinted my eyes closed and cried and wailed and wished I was back with her before any of this ever happened.

"Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeee" Went a sound from an odd machine. All I knew, is that I didn't want to hear that continuous flat-line tone.

The next moments past by in a flash.

I was at the hospital sitting on a bench. Bill had gone off.

Judy burst through the front entrance hospital doors and noticed me

"Where is Leslie?" "Or Bill?"

I pointed down the hallway to one of the rooms, not wanting to speak as I was still in shock.

She nodded and ambled quickly along.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bill come out of the room.

"No!" I said to myself. "Please don't let her die." I sobbed in my hands not wanting to see or hear the Burkes talk about Leslie.

I felt a soft warm hand touch my shoulder.

I was still looking down when I opened my eyes. I noticed that I was no longer in the hospital and that the person tapping me was obviously a girl.

I quickly looked up not caring who this was and what they wanted.

"Jess." She spoke.

"Leslie!" I yelled. I hugged her tightly and felt her warm body up against mine.

Suddenly my nose felt stuffy and I pulled back from her to look at her face.

She was looking at me, but at the same time, focusing on the things around her.

We were back in our tree house, deep within Terabithia.

She just smiled as I turned my gaze back to her.

"I love you too." She finally said after a moment of time.

The sounds of the forest seemed to dissipate as I replayed the thoughts of what she said over and over again in my head.

Then, not wanting to make the moment awkward, I glanced away from her and looked over the forest.

"Are we really here?" I smiled.

She looked down and squinted her eyes at me.

"No...Not really." Was all she said.

Well that didn't answer my question. But I didn't care. I was with her, and she was alive. Beautiful.

The way I had always known her to be. Nothing would ever make me want to leave her for even a second.

Suddenly, it all came to me.

Leslie Burke did fall, and I was with Miss Edmunds when it happened.

After that, I went into a great depression. I feared everyday that she would die.

Evidently, she pulled through with the extreme care of doctors, and her strong will to live.

In a failed attempt to deal with my Agony after I thought I had lost her, I took the jump across our river, and nearly died.

fortunately, for Leslie, I pulled through like she did, but I lost the memories of the Incident.

I may never accept what happened in those gruesome times of my life, but I will never let my guard down again.

For she means too much now. Much more than anything in the world.

My Leslie Burke,

"I love you."

She smiled as I said that.

"You already told me that silly!"

"Well, I'm telling you again!" "I love you!"

She pinched my nose causing me to pull back.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as she giggled at her actions.

I started tickling her all over hoping to keep her mind off my nose.

"You aren't tricking me!" She laughed. "I'm smarter now!"

"Oh yeah?" I answered playfully. "You always knew that I was trying to distract you."

"Yup" She said without a thought and faster than I could see it coming, she kissed me.

"At Least find a house before you two have kids!" Dayton Joked while looking back at us from the front passenger seat.

Leslie shut the privacy window and locked it.

"We aren't even going to wait for even thinking about buying a house." She told me.

"Right." I said in a serious tone.

"We're gonna have a big family, with lots and lots and lots of kids."

"No doubt about it." I replied.

"And..." She paused in deep thought about what she was going to say.

"And...I'm going to write a book about Terabithia."

"You can't!" I protested. "Its our secret!"

"I won't give them all the details stupid!" She explained while jabbing me in the ribs again.

"Alright...Alright!"

"Bridge t..."

"Bridge To Terabithia." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah!" "I like that!"

Little did I know, that it would make up my life's story.

"Terabithia!" Leslie yelled loudly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Dedication

Even though you may not consider this part of the story, please continue to read on. It's a lot of information.

When I began writing this series, I felt that I wanted to keep Leslie alive for the entire run since I loved the character so much.

The stories at first may not have seemed as mature as the later ones. This is because I was getting comfortable with the storyline. (Also, since this is my first Fan Fiction story, I was learning for the first time how important reviewers are)

Obviously, for most of the chapters, I wrote from Jess's perspective rather than Lesley's.( For example, when Jess leaves Leslie's house in Chapter 1, I continue talking about Jess's thoughts and reactions in chapter two."

But in the final chapters, I wanted you (The Reviewers) to just focus on Jess's POV rather than a story-tellers version of it.

I don't want to take credit for all my work since it was inspired off of the original Bridge To Terabithia by Katherine Paterson.

In any-case, I choose to dedicate my story to Lisa Hill, as she ultimately was the basis for Leslie Burke.

Somehow, even though I wasn't even born so many years ago, I feel a great amount of sadness for the experiences it must have been like to Know Lisa and how her death impacted the Paterson family and the whole world by creating Terabithia.

Clearly great people of this age do exist. Such as prime example, Actress AnnaSophia Robb.

Anybody who can portray Leslie Burke as wonderfully as she did is undoubtedly an amazing actress.

Also, I am sad to see the world for what it is right now. Full of prejudice, hate, and ignorant people.

I know one person such as I cannot possibly fix everything, but I can still hope to inspire others towards a brighter future, by writing books and with my passion for acting.

For now, you and a few of my friends can enjoy my story-telling work. That's a small step, but it's in the right direction.

-Writer's notes-

Well, to tell the truth, I hadn't expected to go this far.

I was considering ending "Life Goes On" at Chapter 20. But since so many reviewers seemed to love this series, I kept on writing.

I admit, the long waits weren't totally because I was busy. I'm just like the rest of you, I do get writer's block. Except, my writer's block takes a bit longer than the most of you.

Anyhow, at around chapter 23, I just couldn't think of anything that would sound plausible. But then, something sparked in my mind,

At first, I thought it was far-fetched. Obviously, getting Jess and Leslie married is no simple task to do.

I was faced with their ages, the laws bound in Virginia (Yes, I do try to keep it realistic) and the fact that Jesse"s father wouldn't be happy about it because in his mind, its unchristian.

Once I started writing, I found it so sentimental that I was doing this all for the last time. I had ended the two's childhood and forced on an adult issue.

Did I make the right choice? Was it a bad idea? What have I done?

Those were the questions I asked myself. I knew it left open only one solution.

A sequel.

Yes, you heard me right. Now your probably saying, "Leave it where it is!" "Don't ruin it" (If I haven't already)

Sure. If I get negative feedback from you all that you don't want a sequel, I won't write one. I'll just go to something heartless like making a series in the Hawaii Five-0 Section of this website.

I know...Lots of other Bridge To Terabithia sequels didn't get the attention the author intended because people have a hard time letting go of what they've had all along.

It's hard doing sequels. Your story has to be good enough to keep momentum and on top of that, reviewers. Otherwise you start up with a new Audience and it just goes horrible.

And On-top of that (Did I use that word already?) I personally at first, wasn't getting enough reviewers on my original series to begin with.

So, honestly, after what seems like months, I've apparently earned something like 5 constant reviewers. Which, to me is great. I only need a few hundred more and I'll be signing autographs.

Putting those issues aside, I know how I want the sequel to be.

Everything, and I mean "Everything" Would start off differentially.

Instead of Jess facing bullies at school, he would have to deal with a large companies boss.

And to what seems like it's not possible, he suspects that Leslie is cheating on him!

I know...Interesting already. You want more.

I'll see how that goes when you guys review my series.

I almost forgot to mention, that during Chapter 25, I had an idea going that Jack had a heart attack. But I quickly rewrote that after reading it.

If you want a copy, just Pm me and I'll be more than glad to send you one. I can't post it here because it might apply as a duplicate on Fan fiction and I don't want my series to get removed.

I just noticed a few chapters back that I have made a recurring mistake. I am a dedicated fan of Bridge To Terabithia but I always had to turn to Wikipedia and IMDb for the names of the bullies and Miss Edmunds. One thing I feel stupid about. I talk in Chapter one about the Aarons name ending as Aaron and how I'm changing it for my series.

Looking back, I noticed, that it was never Aaron. Oh well. I'll pay more attention next time.

Most of you probably use programs such as Microsoft Word and so forth. I just use Notepad. It looks decent most of the time, except when I need Bold text and dividing lines.

Most notably, Notepad doesn't have spell checking. So I manually have to use another program (Open Office) to read the file, and correct the words one by one. I'm sure there's an easier process that I don't know about. In fact, I didn't start spell checking till like chapter 25 because of the time it took to do so!

On one final note, I would like to say that I thank you all for reading. I honestly couldn't have gone as far as I did without you all.

You've been kind, honest, and compelling to me.

I can't help but contemplate, is this ending justified?

Yes, I believe it is. In the hopes to start another series.

Since its my birthday today, I understand it's a time of celebration. A time when your happy.

My only wish, is to meet somebody like Leslie Burke or perhaps even AnnaSophia Robb. That would be a privilege.

And on that, it's time to end.

I'll be looking forward to your reviews.

"Bye."


End file.
